The Choices We Have to Make
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Sequel to The Love We Have to Give. 6 months have passed in Ferngully. Crysta is struggling to remember who she used to be and the one person who cares about her the most. Fern is embarking on a new adventure in her life but is missing the one she loves the most. Lily is finally feeling content with her choice of who she wants to be with, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**I highly recommend you read The Tangled Webs We Weave and The Love We Have to Give before reading this if you don't want to be confused :) I hope you enjoy this latest story!**

She sat there listening to the night sounds. It was nights like this where it was the only thing that could soothe her. She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She was tired of always having the feeling like she was forgetting something. Her family had been there for her after the incident, whatever that was. She strained her mind again, trying desperately to remember what incident they always kept referring to. The incident that left her with no memory of it. Crysta looked out at the dark forest, listening to the frogs. She thought she saw a flicker of green, but she played it up to be something she saw in her mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

The hollering made Crysta jump in her skin.

"It's happenniiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Fern's voice came shrieking her way. Crysta leaped off her sill and hurried to her sister's aid. Lily was already there.

"Breathe, breathe, come on you need to breathe, Fern," Lily was saying calmly.

"Breathe my ass!" Fern shrieked. "This h...hurts s-so muuuuch!" Mother had joined them by now and was helping Lily to get Fern settled. Fern was almost hysterical. She let out another scream, to which Lily responded by slapping her in the face, hard. Fern stared at her in shock.

"Damn it, Fern! You need to calm down or you will put this baby in distress and that won't end well for anybody!" Lily yelled at her. Crysta and Mother stood in stunned silence. They had never seen Lily be aggressive before.

"But it hurts," Fern whimpered.

"Yes, I know it does, but you need to stay in control," Lily said, gripping her shoulders hard. "Understand?" Fern only nodded mutely.

"Okay," Lily said, releasing Fern. "Let's do this." Crysta backed out of the way and out of the room. She didn't want to witness this. There was something about her sister having a baby that upset her, and she couldn't figure out why. She bumped into Father Ash in the hall.

"Good idea," he said to her. "Best to leave them alone. You stay out of trouble that way." He smiled at her fondly. Crysta slipped away without returning the gesture. Father felt saddened by his eldest daughter's inner turmoil. He wished there was more he could do. 

Crysta went out into the night, only to run into him. She couldn't understand why he was always there. She had no idea who he was and quite frankly, she was annoyed with his efforts to "befriend" her.

"I heard Fern," Pips said, consciously making the effort not to touch her. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know. Excuse me, sorry," Crysta said abruptly, pushing past him. He sighed. He hated the way she looked at him now. He had no idea how to get through to her. Wilkea advised him to take his time, but Pips felt like time was running out.

"Don't give up," Batty's voice reached his ears. "She'll remember some time. I've seen her trying."

"You have?" Pips asked, curious.

"Yes. She sits there for hours at night looking concentrated and frustrated. She really is trying."

"I just wish I knew what to do in order to help her," Pips said, running a hand over his face.

"Give her time. Let her be. That's all I can suggest," Batty said honestly. Pips sighed again.

"Do you think I should go in there?" he asked Batty.

"No, no, no," Batty said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't. It's messy." Pips only nodded. Then he flew aimlessly into the night. 

_Morning..._

Rose was watching the sun rise when she felt him stir behind her. She had spent months working with him to keep him toned and in shape while he relearned how to do everything. He had taken such a blow to the head and trauma to his chest that she was amazed he survived at all.

"R-rose," his voice came, sounding choppy. "Y-you th-there?" She went back inside and saw him struggling to lift himself up.

"Hang on a minute!" she said, catching him before he toppled over onto his face. Sandy looked up at her in dismay.

"Th-thought I h-had it tha...that time," he croaked.

"You will get there," Rose promised. "You've been doing so well! Give yourself a break. Not everything will be easy for a while yet." Sandy just nodded. She hauled him to his feet and guided him where to sit. He groaned as the pressure left his legs. Rose just looked at him for a moment. She still hadn't told anyone he was here. He constantly asked about Fern, but she just waved him off saying he needed to be better first. She didn't want to risk telling everyone just to have him die. She wanted to ensure he was in full recovery before releasing him back home. Six months had gone by, but he was progressing way better than she ever imagined. The last piece seemed to be walking and flying. Everything else he grasped very quickly. His speech was a little hard still at times, but she knew it would improve as he kept talking. Rose sighed herself as another day approached with the same mundane itinerary. She missed Damian, and she missed being out there all over the world. She regretted promising her brother that she would stay here. It wasn't in her nature to settle down. 

_Crysta's home..._

"Is this ever going to end?" Fern moaned and panted. It had been all night and still no baby.

"Yes, it will I promise. Then one day you'll wish it never had come out," Lily tried to joke. Fern just glared at her. Mother was doing the brunt of the work now. Lily was focusing on helping Fern breathe and stay calm.

"I want Sandy," Fern said in a teary voice.

"I know you do. He's with us though. I can feel him," Lily assured her. Fern just nodded.

"Okay, love," Mother said suddenly. "It's time to push." Fern tried so hard not to yell or scream. She tried for Lily's sake. She really didn't want to be slapped again. Instead, she gripped Lily's hand so hard it made her cry out in pain herself. Fern felt smug at this. Not even Lily was impervious to pain. After what felt like hours, she finally heard the squalling of her baby. She fell backwards in relief. It was over.

"Fern, he's beautiful," Lily whispered. "Look!" She pulled Fern up to see.

"He looks just like Sandy," Fern cried a little. Mother finished up and placed him in her arms. Fern couldn't stop staring at him.

"What are you going to name him?" Lily asked gently.

"Zeke," Fern said. "His name is Zeke."

They all smiled when Zeke grasped Fern's finger.

"He knows his name," she said in awe. "He's smart already."

"For the love of Sol can I come in yet?" Father's voice came through the door. Mother laughed and let him in.

"Oh he's perfect," Father said, his voice sounding wobbly. Fern let him hold his grandson. She had never seen her Father so emotional before. It was unusual and a bit unnerving.

"He's gonna be a strong little lad," Father smiled. "Just like his Mama." Fern felt her throat go tight at this. She had finally received recognition from her Father that she was strong and tough. It was enough. 

_In the forest..._

He tried not to worry about her. He noticed she hadn't come home last night, but he refrained from following her. It was extremely difficult for him to not talk about their relationship whenever he saw her. He especially missed having someone to talk to when he woke up drenched in sweat from another nightmare where Julian was trying to murder him. He glanced down at his arm. LIAR glared back up at him. He really ought to do something about that. He went in search of Wilkea instead.

"Hey," he said, coming up beside him. Wil was intently focusing on something in his hands. He was trying to be creative, but he was failing quickly.

"Ohhhh," he groaned when it disintegrated in his hands. "Every time."

"Should I ask?"

"Nah. It's stupid anyway. What're you up to?" Wil asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing. Same as yesterday. Same as day before that. And on and on and on," Pips sighed, sitting down next to Wil.

"You look worried," Wil pointed out.

"I am. She was out all night again," he answered.

"I think she really is trying, Pips," Wil offered.

"I can't take it much longer, Wil. It's been six months. How long does something like that last for?"

"I don't know," Wil answered honestly. "But I do know you can't give up on her yet."

"I just don't see the point anymore. She looks at me like I'm poison-like I annoy the hell out of her or something, and I don't know what I did to deserve that."

"You did nothing. Look, she'll come around. She has to. You didn't give up last time, so why are you going to quit now?"

"Because I can't keep living like this! I need her, my Crys, back-not this stranger that is living in her body," Pips answered. Wil didn't know how to respond. They sat there in silence until Pips decided to go off on his own. 

_Elsewhere..._

"Crystabelle!" Batty's voice reached her. She turned.

"What?" she asked a little irritably.

"You are an aunt!" Batty was ecstatic. Crysta refrained from commenting. She just smiled weakly.

"Something wrong?" Batty probed, noticing her low mood.

"I can't seem to do anything right anymore," she replied, glancing at the flower under her fingertips that was wilting despite her best efforts.

"Maybe you need a break?" Batty suggested.

"A break from what? My life? I can't do that," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. There's nothing to say. I appreciate you trying, Batty, but I really just want to be alone right now," Crysta told him. His ears drooping a little, Batty obliged. She gave up on her task. It was infuriating her. Instead, she wandered aimlessly around the forest floor. Her mind wandering, she was barely aware of her surroundings. When she heard the low hiss, she froze. Before her was a snake. Not the good kind either. There were both types in Ferngully. The ones that ignore fairies altogether and the ones who try to kill them. Crysta couldn't move and only watched as it got nearer. Her mind was screaming at her to flee, but her body was not listening.

 _This is the end_ , she thought to herself. There was something calming about that thought, and it alarmed her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the strike. Instead, she was slammed into and yanked out of the way. She looked to see the snake had lunged, just missing her. She closed her eyes again, imagining what that would have felt like. When she felt herself being put down, she opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pips asked her angrily, shaking her shoulders. She ignored the fear in his voice.

"Minding my own business like you should be," she answered. She did not like how close he was to her. It made her head spin. She pulled out of his grip, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you looking for a death wish? Cos that's what I just saw," he said.

"Just leave me alone," she said through gritted teeth.

"Crys..."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted. He looked like she had slapped him instead. She felt a little sorry for shouting. He dropped her wrist.

"I'm done, Crysta. I can't do this anymore," he said, turning to go.

"Done doing what? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" she shrieked at his receding back. When he was gone, she burst into tears. 

_In the forest..._

"Hey, Rose!" She turned at his voice.

"Brother Pips," she said, pleased. "It's been a while."

"Sorry," he apologized, rubbing his neck. "I just have a lot going on right now."

"Still no memory of you?" she asked sympathetically. He just shook his head.

"I need a favor," he said. "I need you to get this off." He gestured to the word on his arm. She examined it.

"I can't get it all the way off, and it will hurt like hell when I do it. I have to go down layers of skin. It will be there but faintly when I'm done."

"Better than like this. I feel branded-like it's true."

"You're not a liar," she said softly, patting his arm. He just gave her a grim look in return.

"Can we do this?" he asked.

"Of course. Right this way."

 _Crysta's home..._

"Where have you been?" Mother asked as Crysta came inside.

"Everywhere. Nowhere," she answered glumly.

"Are you all right?" Mother asked, sensing something was wrong.

"No. I'm not all right. Mother how come I can't remember anything? I feel empty. I feel like I'm living someone else's life! I want my life back!" Crysta cried.

"I know. It will come I promise. I just don't know when," Mother pulled her into a hug.

"I want it now," she said, her voice muffled in her Mother's arms. Mother had no answer for that.

Upstairs Lily was showing off her nephew to Wil.

"He's amazing," Wil said, touching his cheek. "Looks just like him too."

"I know," Lily replied. "It's kind of heart breaking isn't it?" Wil nodded. Lily wondered what was going through his mind right now. They had been slowly working on their relationship the past six months, but she wasn't ready for any physical interactions yet. She wondered why this was. Weren't all partners supposed to want that?

"You're thinking," Wil noted, smiling at her. She blushed.

"I'm always thinking," she answered.

"Good things about me I hope," he winked, making her laugh.

"Of course," she smiled. She wasn't at all about to tell him that she was also thinking about Zak. That would just hurt him, and she had no intentions of hurting Wil when she didn't have to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bite on this," Rose instructed. "Try not to scream."

"Oh thanks," Pips replied, taking the piece of mushroom from her. She laid him flat and asked him not to jerk or move.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise," he replied.

"You move and I screw up, you could die," she said. He felt a little more afraid after she said that. But what did he have to lose anyway?

"Okay, I'm starting," she said. The pain was something else. It was like he had Roman carving it into his arm all over again.

"Relax, just relax," she said to him. "I know it hurts. I'm burning skin here." He gave in and hollered in pain, which was muffled by her device.

"Almost there. Just hang on," she said, stopping just as it was approaching the final few layers of his skin. "Okay. Done."

"Bloody hell!" he yelped when she finished. He examined her work. She had been right. It was there still but only faintly.

"I can't do anymore than that, sorry," she told him.

"It doesn't even look like you did anything though," he said in awe.

"I know. I have a gift. What can I say?" she smirked.

"Thanks," he said, hugging her. She watched him leave. His aura was completely composed of sadness. She wished she could take it away from him and make him feel better.

 _In the forest..._

Crysta had to leave her happy home. She had seen her nephew and then left. She couldn't handle all the happiness for some reason. Also, at home she couldn't be left alone, and being alone is what she desired so badly right now. So she went skylarking. Even that did not feel right to her-like something was missing. She finished racing herself and went at a slower pace. That's when she saw him. He waved at her, smiling, and she was all to eager to talk to him.

"Zak!" she cried after she had shrunk him. She embraced him tightly. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey," he said, hugging her back. "I came to see all of you. It's been far too long."

"It has," she agreed. She finally felt something again. She wondered if this was what was missing in her life.

"So, how's everything?" Zak asked. He still loved her. He knew he would always love her. It still hurt that she had chosen Pips over him years ago.

"Um, okay I guess," she answered warily.

"You've got..." he faltered, gesturing to her scar on her cheek.

"Oh," she said, covering it with her palm. "Yea. I don't remember how I got that."

"Well I hope it was just an accident," he said. She shrugged.

"Come on, let's go," she said eagerly. She didn't notice the falter in Zak's step or the worry lines on his face.

 _Crysta's home..._

Pips had told Crysta's parents what had happened earlier. Both looked worried.

"I don't understand," Mother said. "You think she wanted to die?"

"That's just what it looked like," he replied. "She made no effort to move at all. She just stood there. If I hadn't..." He couldn't finish that sentence.

"This is getting out of control," Father growled. "When is she going to get her memory back?"

"I don't know if she will," Mother admitted sadly. "I hate seeing her like this. So...so sad and empty." She turned to Pips. "And I hate seeing how it's affecting you."

"I think it's time I give up," Pips said softly. Both of them stared at him.

"Give up?" Father echoed.

"But why?" Mother asked.

"She clearly doesn't want to be around me. She has no memory of me. She looks at me like I'm evil or something. I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry," Pips said sadly. "I tried." Father just shook his head. Mother wasn't going to give up just yet.

"But you have to keep trying," she implored. "What if you are the key to this whole thing? What if it's you that makes her finally remember?"

"I doubt it. Julian got the last laugh. He made sure I'd never be happy again. I very much doubt that I am the one who is going to bring her back. Please just let me go." He pushed by them. Mother reached for him, but he was gone.

"Oh Ash," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, love," he answered. "I don't know."

 _Wil's home..._

"You really gave up," Wil stated when Pips told him. He shook his head at his friend. "You're nuts."

"No, I'm getting my life back. I can't keep doing this. She's better off without me anyway."

"Oh don't start that crap again," Wil groaned. "The big murderer is dead remember? There's no harm coming her way anymore."

"No, Wil, I'm serious. I'm messed up. I have problems. She's better off happy with someone else who doesn't have all these memories or nightmares. I'm letting her go." Pips looked at Wil when he didn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" he prompted.

"Yea I heard you," Wil answered. "But I think you gave up at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?"

"Check it out," Wil said, pointing. Pips followed his finger.

"You've got to be kidding me," he growled.

"That is not good news for either of us. I think I have to go," Wil got up quickly and followed Crysta and Zak. Pips hung back. He knew if he got involved he would somehow end up landing a punch on Zak, and that was definitely not going to look good in her eyes. He had the feeling of deja vu. Except this time, Wil was caught in it too.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Mother! Look who's here!" Crysta called excitedly. Zak came lumbering into their home. He didn't see her right away, but he knew she had to be there.

"Oh goodness!" Mother exclaimed. "You're back!" She felt a sense of dread.

"I am," he bowed his head. "How are you Mrs. Ash?"

"I'm well thank you. And you?"

"Oh, never better," Zak replied.

"Zak!" Lily came barreling down the stairs and threw herself into his arms. "I knew you'd come back!" Zak was caught off guard by her embrace, but he soon returned it.

"I told you I would," he smiled at her. She felt her face grow hot. Then she saw Wil. He had a look of anguish on his face. Zak noticed her gaze.

"Wil!" he said cheerfully. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Wil replied dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see everyone," Zak answered. Wil narrowed his eyes. He could smell a lie.

"Well, you came, you saw, now you can go," Wil told him.

"Wil!" Mother scolded. Wil crossed his arms. Now he knew how Pips felt. This guy was a constant pain in the ass. Why couldn't he find girls in his own territory? Lily detached herself from Zak and stepped over to Wil.

"Please don't," she said to him, reaching for his hand.

"I can do better than that," he answered, pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Wil," Lily started, but he had gone.

"What's with him?" Zak asked. Lily just shook her head.

"Fern had a baby," Crysta cut in, sensing the subject needed to change.

"Really?" Zak asked, surprised. "Is she here?"

"Yes. Come on!" Crysta led him upstairs.

"Hey, Fern," she called softly. "Guess who's here?"

"I heard," came her reply. "Come in I guess."

"Wow," Zak said, seeing her and the baby. "He's a beaut."

"This is Zeke," she replied, smiling.

"Kind of like Zak huh?" Zak grinned.

"Well you did save my life," Fern told him, "so I figured it made sense. I wouldn't be here with him if it hadn't been for you."

"Oh gosh," Zak said, rubbing his neck and blushing. "It was nothing."

"Not nothing," Fern disagreed.

"Who is...?" Zak faltered.

"Sandy. He's dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've had six months to get used to the fact I'll never see him again. It gets less sharp every day," Fern said.

"I'm still sorry," Zak offered.

"I know," Fern smiled. "Hey, can you guys move along? He's hungry again." Crysta pulled Zak out of her room.

"So what do you want to do first?" she asked.

"Where's Pips?" Zak asked. "He didn't die too, did he?" He felt worried but curious at the same time. Her face darkened.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, feeling hopeful.

"No. It's just...I don't remember Pips. Everyone keeps saying we were so close, but I don't know who he is. I haven't for a while now," Crysta said quietly. Zak felt like shouting with glee.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Anyway," she went on, brushing the conversation away, "what do you want to do?"

"Everything," he replied.

 _Wil's home..._

"You should have seen her, Pips," Wil said angrily. "Hanging off him like he's some kind of hero. Guy's probably never done half of what I've done in my life."

"Welcome to my world, Wil," Pips replied. He was leaning back with his feet up. "Guy's a leech. Can't get rid of him."

"He's hanging off your girl too, you know," Wil muttered.

"She's not my girl anymore remember?"

"So you're just gonna let him waltz back in our lives and take her away? You are crazy."

"I can't do anything about it, Wil! She. does. not. remember. me."

"Still!" Will argued, throwing a stone hard against the tree wall. "He's after both of them, and that's not right. He better watch himself around me."

"He's not worth it, Wil," Pips told him. "If Lily truly cares about you then you've got nothing to worry about."

"If she does, then you will," Wil pointed out.

"We'll just have to wait and see. No use in worrying about it right now," Pips replied. But he was worried. Very worried. If Zak took Crysta with him, he'd never see her again. It was bad enough she didn't remember him, but at least he could still see her every day.

 _In the forest..._

"I really...want to...go...home," Sandy grunted.

"Soon. I promise," Rose told him. "Once you don't need me to help you move around then you can go. I can't in good conscience let you loose if you can't even look after yourself. Wouldn't make me a good healer would it?"

"I guess...not," Sandy agreed. "But...still...want..."

"I know, I know," she cut him off. "Just a little longer. I swear." Sandy gave up trying to argue with her. She did have a point. How could he fly home when he needed her to pull him out of bed still? He felt like Wil except he did have wings, they just didn't work well. He laid back down and pictured Fern in his head. He wondered if she thought he was dead. He wondered if she had moved on. Better for her if she had. He didn't want her to be sad. He fell asleep thinking about her soft skin and her beautiful eyes.

 _Crysta's home..._

"He can't stay here," Mother argued with Father. "He is going to ruin everything."

"I'm not kicking him out. We're not like that remember? He'll give up eventually and leave. He always does."

"But this time she doesn't remember Pips at all. There's no chance of her picking him again," Mother said, wringing her hands.

"We can't help it. Just keep her busy...that's the best we can do right now," Father said. "Perhaps we can find a way to make her and Pips be together all day. That might help." Mother pondered on this for a bit.

"I think you're on to something," she said finally. "Let me figure it out."

"I trust you," Father smiled. He wanted the human out of his house as much as she did. There were tender hearts at stake.


	3. Chapter 3

Crysta remembered exactly how it felt to be kissed by Zak. She was fully remembering it now as he was kissing her once more. She wasn't really sure how it happened. They had just been talking and he kept leaning in and then he was kissing her. She was beginning to feel woozy, however, so she stopped him after a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I just...I..." she trailed off. Something flashed in her mind. It felt like a memory. A memory of kissing someone else and feeling this exact same way only much more so. Her head hurt suddenly, and she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Crysta?" Zak's voice sounded fuzzy and far away.

"I..." Was the ground getting closer? She felt dizzy.

Then Lily was hovering over her, checking her over.

"What...?" Crysta started.

"You blacked out," Lily stated matter of factly. "Zak said you got a pain in your head and pretty much fell down." Crysta didn't like how hostile her sister sounded.

"I don't know why that happened," Crysta said truthfully.

"Hmm," Lily replied, not interested. "Stay here for now. Bed rest will help." She turned to go.

"She seemed a little...mad," Zak said after Lily had left.

"I don't know why," Crysta replied. Zak swept her hair from her eyes. She felt a shiver at his touch. Then he leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"I have to go for a bit," he told her. "I'll come back."

"Okay," she said, her voice a little higher pitched than normal. A piece of her felt guilty about this, kissing Zak, and she couldn't figure out why.

 _Outside..._

"Lily?" Zak called. He found her sitting on a branch above him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk to you," he said. He climbed up beside her.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, turning away.

"Why?"

"Cos you really came here for her didn't you? You never came here for me. I should have known better."

"Actually that's not true," Zak said. "I did come here for you." Lily turned to him finally.

"I'm confused," she said. "You come here for me, but then you're making out with my sister. Can you explain to me the logic behind that?"

"That was...an accident," Zak said. "I heard she wasn't with Pips and I just...I don't know what happened. Look, I have always loved your sister, yes, but I also care about you, a lot. I thought about you all the time."

"You did?" She felt herself softening a little, hating herself for it.

"Yes. I came here for you, and I need to ask you something. It's very important."

"Okay..." she said, feeling her heart race.

"I need your help, Lily. Badly. My mom is really sick. Nobody can help her. They're letting her die. I can't stand it, so I thought maybe you could help her," Zak pleaded. "Please. I need your help."

"I...I don't know what to say," Lily said, feeling her heart sink. So it wasn't because he loved her and wanted to be with her. He needed her ability to heal with magic.

"Say yes. Please say yes," he begged. "We'll be together. I promise. I'll forget Crysta. You're the one I want." Lily still felt suspicious.

"How can I trust you when you were just kissing..."

"I know, I know, I know," Zak cut her off. "That was stupid. I'm the first one to admit I'm an ass. I'm sorry." Lily just looked at him. She was having a hard time buying his story.

"I'll think about it," Lily said finally.

"That's the best I can hope for right now, but there isn't much time," Zak explained. "So please think fast." Lily left him sitting there. She felt so conflicted. Her entering the human world? Her father was definitely not going to like that idea.

 _Elsewhere..._

"He asked her to what?" Wil asked angrily. Batty had just told them what he had witnessed.

"To go to the human world with him and save his mother," Batty repeated. "Oh, and he was kissing Crysta apparently."

"What?" Pips asked darkly.

"Wait just a minute!" Wil cut him off. "Did she say yes?"

"She said she'd think about it. I don't like this at all. He's playing with the two of them, and it's going to end badly," Batty said, crossing his arms.

"This is worse than I expected," Wil growled. He turned to Pips. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Who said I was calm?" Pips asked. Inside he felt rage. Trust Zak to move in as soon as he found out she wasn't with him anymore.

"Well act more furious then. Come join me won't you?!"

"Getting enraged is not going to help the situation. I'll think of something," Pips promised.

"Well think faster!" Wil cried.

"Batty," Pips addressed him, ignoring Wil imitating hair pulling in the background. "I need you to act as interference. Keep him at arm's length of both of them. I need time to figure out what to do with him."

"I'll do my best. Batty at your service!" Batty bowed. Then he was gone.

"Wil, you gotta calm down. Play it cool. Let's go."

"What's the plan?" Wil asked as they were leaving.

"I don't know. Just follow my lead," Pips replied. Wil rolled his eyes. Like that was going to help anything. Dumbest idea he'd ever heard of. Who goes in without a plan? He hoped he could refrain from punching Zak. He tightened and relaxed his fist. It would feel so good though.

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta had heard it all. So when Zak returned, she was standing there with crossed arms. He looked guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said before she could say anything.

"For what? Leading me on? Lying to me? Again? Zak, I can't trust you, so whatever else you have to say, save it," she said angrily, pushing past him. He grabbed her elbow.

"Let go!" she cried. She needed to get away from him. She needed to get away right now.

"Listen," he said urgently. "I meant what I said. I do love you. I also love your sister. It's...complicated. You've been there remember?" She looked at him hard.

"No, I don't remember," she replied.

"Oh," Zak said, remembering, "right. Well, let me remind you. You were in this position a few years ago. It was between me and Pips..."

"Stop it," she said, still trying to escape his grasp. She didn't want to hear it from another person that she was with Pips. He held on tighter.

"It was between me and him," Zak continued, "and you were torn. You made the decision to be with Pips. I was immensely hurt, but I got over it, or so I thought. Have some sympathy for this situation because you had to make a decision too."

"I don't remember!" she shouted at him. "How can you try to get me to sympathize when I don't even remember what the hell you're talking about?!"

"Crysta..."

"No! Shut up! Let me go!" she yanked out of his grasp finally. She turned as she was leaving. "And another thing, if I picked someone else, I can now understand why." That blow was harsh. Zak felt like he'd been stabbed. Just then, Pips entered with Wil on his heels. Pips made no attempt to stop Crysta from leaving, but he recognized how upset she was when she shoved past. Her eyes had met his briefly, showing confusion and anger.

"What's going on?" he asked Zak, crossing his arms and coming toward him. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Cripes, you all get so sensitive all of a sudden over nothing," Zak growled. Pips came closer until he was within arms length of him.

"Stay away from her," he warned quietly. "You have no right to be here and upset her like that."

"Back off, pal," Zak said angrily. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Looks like I just did," Pips disagreed. Wil glared at Zak from behind Pips.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Zak said, going past them.

"You take Lily away and it'll be the worst decision you've ever made," Wil warned him. Zak just scoffed in return. Who did these guys think they were? It was becoming dark outside. He climbed up two branches and reclined against the tree watching the night begin around him.

 _Later..._

"Where is Crysta?" Mother asked. No one had the answer. She glared at them.

"We don't know," Wil said honestly. "She left a while ago upset."

"Upset? About what?"

"We don't know that either," Pips replied. "Something to do with Zak though." Mother closed her eyes briefly in frustration. She knew that human boy was no good to have around here. Now Lily's mood made perfect sense.

"Go find her then," she ordered. Wil started to leave, but she stopped him.

"Not you," she said. She pointed at Pips. "You."

"Nuh uh," he said, raising his hands up. "I'm out remember?"

"I don't care. I trust you to find her. No offense, Wil."

"None taken Mrs. A," Wil replied cheerfully. He gave Pips a pointed look.

"All right, all right. I'm going," Pips gave in. He had no idea where to even start looking or if she'd even be receptive to him finding her.

"And you," Mother said to Wil, "you need to talk to Lily."

"I'm on it," he said, getting up and leaving. Mother stood there shaking her head. What a mess this was turning out to be.

 _At the falls..._

She was sitting on her rock at the top of the falls thinking hard. She was trying to remember the memory that flashed through her mind earlier, the one where she was kissing someone else, but no matter how hard she tried to hang onto it, though, it disappeared. This was more frustrating than remembering nothing. She cried out in anger, startling a flock of birds, which in turn made her jump. She felt tears go down both cheeks. That's all she seemed to do lately. Get angry, feel nothing, and then cry. She felt a presence behind her. Without turning around, she already knew who it was. She wiped her face angrily.

"Why are you always there?" she asked.

"Because I promised I would be," Pips replied. He hadn't been sure what to say when he approached her. She turned around, looking up at him.

"I don't..."

"Remember," he cut her off. "I know. I'm only here because your Mother sent me to find you. Now that I've found you, you can feel free to go home and I will not even follow you to make sure you get there."

"I don't want to go home," she muttered.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're not going to repeat what happened before, are you?" He felt worried suddenly.

"No! I just don't, okay? Do you need an answer for everything?" she asked roughly.

"No, I don't actually. I'll be on my way then," he said. He turned to go.

"Wait!" she called after him. He stopped. She walked up to him as close as she dared.

"I need to ask you something," she said. He looked surprised.

"Ask away," he said. He was trying not to think about the nearness of her right now.

"Was Zak right? Did I...Did I choose you?" she asked. She held her breath waiting for the answer. He looked conflicted.

"I'm not allowed to say," he said finally.

"What? Why not?"

"Your mother's orders."

"Screw my mother's 'orders,'" she said, annoyed. "Just tell me. I'm not a child. I can take it." He blew air out of his mouth, buying time. Seeing her face, he made his decision.

"Yes. Yes, you chose me. Why do you ask?"

"I just...thought I remembered something," Crysta replied with a furrowed brow. "But I can't remember what I remembered. I feel so stupid." She rubbed her forehead hard, starting to cry again.

"Hey," he said gently, touching her arm. "You're not stupid." She moved away slightly. His touch always did something to her, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried. "I didn't ask for this!"

"I know you didn't," Pips said, moving as close to her again as he dared. He wanted to hold her so badly to comfort her like he always did. She visibly stiffened, and he felt his chance of contact slip away.

"I just want to be alone," she told him, turning her back to him. "Please." He backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Crys," he said softly. She didn't turn around. She waited a long time before checking to see if he had actually left, and she found she was disappointed when he wasn't there.

 _Elsewhere..._

Pips took his time going back. He couldn't get her out of his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Batty asked, coming up beside him suddenly, making Pips nearly jump out of his skin.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Keeps life interesting," Batty replied. "Well?"

"I just hate seeing her like this. I can't help her in any way, and even if I could, I don't think she'd let me. Has she talked to you at all?" Pips wanted to know.

"Not a lot. I do my best, but the wall goes up pretty quickly."

"I used to get through that wall," Pips muttered. "Not anymore."

"I think it just needs time. She is trying. That's what matters. It's when she gives up that you ought to be worried," Batty informed him. They approached the Ash home. Pips saw Zak and felt his blood boil.

"I'll catch you later," he said to Batty, who took off. He knew better than to intervene.

"Did you find her?" Zak asked.

"Why do you care?" Pips was trying to keep it together.

"Cos I care about her..."

"Do you? Do you really, Zak? Or are you just taking advantage of her because she isn't herself?"

"I'm not taking advan..."

"It sure as hell looks like you are to me," Pips interrupted. "Why did you come back here? It obviously wasn't for Lily."

"What do you know?" Zak asked, indignant.

"More than you," Pips replied, walking away.

"What does that even mean?" Zak asked his receding back. Pips just waved an arm in the air, not responding. Zak felt very annoyed. He wished he didn't hate the guy so much, but he really did. He was already feeling confused and conflicted about what to do, and Pips just had to come along and make things worse. Well, he'd show him wouldn't he? He knew Crysta still loved him somewhere in that heart of hers, and he was going to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for my loyal follower! Thank you for your continued support :) Hope you like the big twist I've got going on here!**

"You found her?" Mother asked worriedly as he entered. He gave one last backward glance at Zak, feeling suspicious. He didn't like the smirk on Zak's face.

"I did," he confirmed. Mother looked around him as if he had stashed her somewhere.

"Where is she?"

"The falls. She didn't want to come home yet. She just wanted to be alone."

"And you left her there?! After what you saw earlier? Pips!" Mother exclaimed.

"I don't think she's going to do anything like that," he reassured her. "She just is struggling with a memory she can't remember."

"A memory?" Father interrupted, coming into the room.

"Yes," Pips said, turning to him. "She said she remembered something but it's gone. It's really bothering her."

"Hmm. I wonder what it was," Father mused. He wandered away pondering to himself. Mother watched after him until he was out of sight.

"Will you stay?" she asked Pips.

"Uh, I guess? Sure? What for?" he asked, confused.

"I need to discuss something with both you and Crysta when she comes back. I think it might help things."

"Oh, no. What are you planning?" Pips was suspicious.

"Let's just say you'll be spending more time together," Mother smiled.

"Have you seen the way she looks at me? Talks to me?" he asked her, incredulous. "It's not pleasant."

"Too bad. Work is work. She'll have to get over it. Now, scoot!" she gestured. He obliged, having a bad feeling about whatever it was Mother Ash had cooked up.

 _Upstairs..._

Wil had tried to talk to Lily, but she refused to let him in. He gave up after a while, feeling angry at Zak all over again.

"Don't worry about it," Fern said as he passed her room. He stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll pick you. I know her. I know she will. Maybe it'll take a while, and maybe it'll hurt for a bit, but she'll eventually discover what we all already know."

"You're very sure about that," Wil said.

"I know my sister," she smiled. "It's natural to feel excited and curious about the unknown, but in the end, the known is what makes the cut. What is known is comfortable and familiar. There's a different excitement about it."

"You've gotten a lot wiser, Fernie," Wil smirked at her. She scowled at the nickname. She still hated it.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of time to think," she replied. Wil looked at her sitting there with Sandy's child in her arms and felt very sad suddenly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm sad, Wil. I'm sad a lot, but I know eventually it won't hurt this bad. I've got all of you..." her voice broke a little. "I've got all of you guys, and I know it'll be all right one day."

"You're a brave one," he said, going over and hugging her. "But you're right. You've got us." She smiled at him. He left feeling somber. He hoped Pips had found Crysta and was able to make headway with her at least. He was trying not to worry about Lily and why she wouldn't talk to him. He hoped that didn't mean anything.

 _Later..._

Crysta stood outside her home unsure of what to do. She didn't want to stay out there all night, but she didn't want to go inside either. She contemplated sneaking up into her window, but she got caught before she could do it. She missed entirely the scene in the background of Batty grabbing Zak, tussling with him, and then throwing him aside before he could approach her. Batty took his job seriously.

"There you are!" Mother scolded. "Get in here before the night swallows you whole." She dragged her inside.

"All right, all right," Crysta said, not bothering to put up a fight against her Mother's pulling and pushing. She saw Pips right away.

"On second thought..." she started, balking.

"Sit!" Mother commanded. She sat. Pips didn't look at her, but she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. She glared at him anyway. Mother turned to face both of them.

"Now," she said. "It has been brought to my attention that some children need a teacher, especially with forest duties and swimming." Crysta knew where this was going.

"No," she said quickly.

"Just hear me out," Mother said. "Since there's more than six, we need two adults there to supervise. Pips, I believe you're done with training and such with Ash for now, right?"

"Yup," he replied. He was struggling not to laugh at Crysta's astounded expression on her face.

"Okay, good. Then you're free. Now, you," she said, pointing to Crysta, "are the mage. As the mage, it's your job to teach the young how to look after the forest and grow things. You don't really get a say in this. I think I've let you take enough time off."

"I'll do it just with anyone but him," she said, looking at Pips finally. She saw a flash of hurt go across his face. She also saw the I-told-you-so look he gave her mother. She wondered what that was about.

"Well that's just too damn bad," Mother said gaily. "You start tomorrow. Pips, you are the..."

"Swimmer teacher. Got it," he finished for her. He wasn't the greatest at growing things, and everyone knew that. He didn't look at Crysta, but he knew she was fuming.

"I'll get out of your hair," he said, hugging Mother. "See you tomorrow." Crysta just glared at him until he left.

"Mother, how could you!" she cried after he was gone.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You knew I don't know him or even like him for that matter, and you go and set us up to work together anyway. This is intentional," she scowled.

"It just happened to work that way, love," Mother smiled. "I plan to get Wil to teach bow and arrow too. Our young ones need to be prepared for life in this forest. You'll just have to put aside your differences for now." Crysta sighed roughly and left her mother standing there grinning like an idiot. She was already dreading tomorrow.

 _Outside..._

"Hey, Pips. Pips!"

"What?" Pips asked, turning around. Zak was standing there, arms folded.

"I know what you're doing. Batty can't run interference forever."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pips replied, turning around so Zak couldn't see him snicker.

"Oh yes, you do. Be a man, Pips, and get her back on your own merit!" This made Pips swing around.

"Be a man? You're one to talk. You come in here and toy with the hearts of two people who are very important to me and think I won't notice? You're the one who needs to be the man and accept that Crysta doesn't love you. You never could accept that, could you?" Pips glared at him.

"She still does. I know she does. You just got in the way," Zak sneered.

"I don't need to take your shit," Pips said, turning to leave.

"She kissed me back just as eagerly," Zak called behind him. "She wanted it." Pips kept telling himself to just keep going. Just keep walking. Don't look back. Don't pound the shit out of him...

"I think that tells you right there who the real man is," Zak said. "I know I can show her how a real man does it. She'll finally get what she deserves in that department," he finished. That did it. Pips was on him quicker than lightning. Zak yelped and struggled under his fists. Pips couldn't believe how good it felt to finally do this.

"What's going on out here?" Father came out. He took in the scene of Pips sitting on Zak and punching the daylights out of him. "Hey!"

"Ash...?" Mother came out behind him, followed by Crysta. They both covered their mouths in horror.

"Lying little piece of shit!" Pips shouted, giving one final punch as Ash hauled him off. Zak spat blood out of his mouth. Crysta went over to him quickly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yea. Your pal over there doesn't know how to take a joke," Zak wheezed. Ash had to hang on hard as Pips tried to reach him again.

"Let it go, son," Ash told him. "Just let it go. Walk it off."

"He's playing with them," Pips said angrily. "He's messing with both your daughters and you don't care."

"Oh, I care all right," Ash said. "Let me deal with him. You're not scoring any points with Crysta by doing this." Ash kept a grip on Pips' elbow until he was sure he wouldn't fly at Zak again.

"His intentions are not good," Pips said again. "He just told me..."

"I don't want to hear it. Now, go," Ash pointed towards his home. Breathing hard and fuming, Pips reluctantly left. Not before seeing the look on her face. She was on Zak's side, and that hurt him more than her not remembering who he was.

"Come on, Zak," Crysta said quietly. "Let's clean you up." She helped him inside. She missed his grin of triumph. After he was looked after, Ash sent him outside.

"You need to stay out there, human," Ash said roughly. "I don't trust you in my house. I've got my eyes on you, boy." Zak grumbled after Ash had left. He made himself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

 _Night..._

She was dreaming. She didn't know who was with her, but whatever they were doing felt amazing. They were touching all the right places, like they'd done it in the past. Before it went too far, the person disappeared, and she was left feeling afraid. Then she felt a vice grip on her throat, making her choke. No amount of struggling could free her. She felt herself fading away.

Crysta opened her eyes. She stared into the darkness, touching her fingers to her neck. It had felt so real. She sat up and went over to her window, looking out.

"Can't sleep?" Zak's voice startled her. She looked up and saw him looking down at her. She was puzzled. "I heard you moaning in your sleep," he said sheepishly. "I didn't know whether or not to wake you. It sounded like you were being tortured."

"It was nothing," she said quickly, feeling her face go hot. It was torture all right, but not the bad kind. She still felt the fingers on her skin. She hopped up beside him.

"How come you're out here?" she asked.

"Your father made me stay out here. Everyone seems to be mad at me anyway, so it's probably a good thing."

"I see," she said. She wondered why Pips was mad at Zak. She couldn't get the anger in his eyes out of her mind.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"A little. I guess I'm also jealous that you remember a part of my life that I don't," Crysta confessed.

"What happened that made you forget?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't really get answers from anyone."

"I'm sorry," Zak said.

"Not your fault," she smiled grimly. "I did find out today that I had chosen Pips. You were right."

"I know I was. It was heartbreaking. I never got what you saw in him," Zak told her.

"Well, I'm not with him now," she started, looking at him. She wondered if it was him that was in her dream. "Where does that leave us?"

"I can't make that decision right now. I can't do that to Lily or you," he replied. "I care a lot for you both, but I need some time." He was secretly glad he had the power this time. Let her stew and worry about his decision for a while like she made him do. Crysta just nodded. He pulled her closer. She resisted slightly.

"I won't bite," he said softly. "I promise." She let him kiss her. She tried to forget everything, but even the things she couldn't remember wouldn't leave her alone. She knew it would greatly upset Lily if she found out about this, but a part of her didn't care. Life was short. She was going to live it.

 _In the dark..._

It gutted him to see her with Zak. Pips watched them for a while before feeling like he was going to throw up. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted to interrupt so bad, but that would have been awkward for her, and he really didn't feel like an ass whooping by Ash for disturbing his sleep. He didn't want to keep watching, but something had him drawn to it. Maybe it was the glimpse of Crysta being like the old Crysta that he wanted to see, despite the fact that it wasn't with him. He turned away when Zak's hands began to wander, furious that the guy was getting away with it. It reminded him too much of how he used to do that and how her body felt beneath his fingers when she reacted. He finally left, trying to keep the image out of his brain of how her face looked when Zak touched her. He went to his spot. Before long, she was there with him.

"Can't sleep again, huh?"

"Hey, Treena," he replied wearily. He didn't feel up to her tonight. She had been hanging around ever since he and Crysta hadn't been together. According to Wil, Treena had always admired him.

"You look sad," she pointed out. She too had seen Crysta with Zak. It gave her hope.

"Just feeling lost is all," he explained. "Why are you out so late?"

"My sister and her partner are fighting again. He yells very loudly and there's nothing I can do to tell her to get away from him. It's like she's addicted!" Treena shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Best just to stay out of it," he advised her. "If I learned anything, it's that you don't meddle no matter how hard you want to." Treena saw the cuts on his knuckles.

"Looks like you meddled," she laughed. He chuckled.

"Yea. It felt damn good too. He had it coming."

"So, is the rumor true? You giving up on her?" Treena didn't dare hope.

"I think so," he replied. "It just seems to be the right thing to do." They sat in silence.

"Well," she said, reaching out and touching his hand softly. "If you ever need company..." He turned to look at her, knowing what she was implying. He didn't say anything. Treena didn't want to push her luck, so she left. She smiled to herself thinking that finally she was getting somewhere with him. Pips sat there alone thinking all kinds of conflicting thoughts.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Zak, stop," Crysta said suddenly, pushing his hands away. Something didn't feel right. She looked warily around them. She could have swore she saw a flash of green.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just...can't do this right now. I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you sure?" Zak asked, trying again. She removed his hands again more firmly.

"Good night," she said quickly, not waiting for his response and going back inside. She lay there for what felt like hours going over what had just happened. She felt like it had been all wrong somehow. She was mad at herself. Now she couldn't even enjoy that without this memory stuff getting in the way. And then morning came, and she recalled how she was to spend the whole day with the boy she didn't remember. Great.

 _Morning, in the forest..._

Crysta noticed immediately that there was something different about Pips. His usual cheeriness and annoyingness was missing. Instead, he was withdrawn and almost sullen.

"What, no poking and prodding at my memory today?" she said scornfully.

"Not today," he replied. Treena's insinuated offer was still on his mind.

"You look rough."

"Thanks. You look pretty shitty yourself," he answered, not looking at her. She bristled a little.

"Well aren't we touchy today," she mocked, trying to get a rise out of him.

"You know what," he said, turning to her finally. "I know you don't like this situation, and neither do I, but we're stuck in it so just shut up and let's get on with this." Crysta was taken aback. She had finally gotten him to react. It had taken over six months. She didn't feel any sense of accomplishment by doing so like she had originally thought. He glared at her until she nodded. They had reached the place where the children were supposed to meet them. They made no effort to speak to each other. Then one by one they all arrived.

"All right settle down," Pips told them all, trying to stop the chattering. "Let's go."

"Um, shouldn't they do the dry land stuff first?" Crysta stopped him.

"Whatever," he said. "Go with her then," he directed the kids. "I'll join you later."

"You're supposed to stay, remember?" she called after him. She saw him stop and tilt his head back. She imagined the look of frustration that must be on his face. For some reason, she could actually recall what it looked like. This surprised her. He came back slowly.

"Do your thing then," he gestured. He sat down to observe. The children were not stupid. They could tell their teachers were angry with each other. They just didn't know why. Crysta spent hours showing them how to heal plants and grow new ones. She kept looking over at Pips, who always averted his eyes when she did. It was like he didn't want her to know he was watching her. She kept going until one of the boys complained he was bored.

"Well, this is life, so I'm sorry if it bores you," Crysta told him. The boy, Bobby, was indignant. He was done with this. She sighed.

"You're up," she told Pips.

"Finally," he said, hiding his grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's do something fun eh guys?" he said, shooting her a look over their heads as they whooped and hollered in excitement. She just rolled her eyes. It was her turn to observe. He showed them how to tread water, drown proof, and float. He had to rescue the same girl a few times, which Crysta thought she did on purpose, but she didn't say anything. It was amusing enough watching him rush to her aid every time. She hid her smile behind her hand when he looked at her, soaking wet and shaking his head. The kids were ready to horse around, so he let them. He came up and sat beside her.

"Don't get me wet!" she said crossly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied sarcastically. He rested his arms on his knees, watching them.

"I think Carrie likes you," Crysta teased.

"You don't say," he said, half laughing and shaking his head. "Kids." For a second Crysta felt kind towards him. Maybe it was from watching how he was with children all afternoon. She sensed a tenderness about him that was beneath the hardened exterior. She found herself examining his body for some reason. As a warrior, he was in very good shape. She had to admit, he did have a rugged handsomeness to him.

"Did you ever remember what it was you forgot?" he asked her suddenly, making her jump. She felt her guard go back up. She hoped he hadn't seen her staring.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"All right," he said with a sigh. "Come out of there now!" he called to the kids. "Time's up." His response was a bunch of "awws" and "five more minutes!" His stern look caused them to stop and come out. They dried themselves off and dispersed onto their way home. Pips was now alone with Crysta. She felt nervous for some reason.

"Do you hate me?" he asked her suddenly. She was taken aback.

"N-no. I don't hate you," she replied slowly.

"Then why do you act like it?" he asked. She opened her mouth to respond, but he was already leaving. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him anyway.

 _Afternoon..._

Zak had been watching them work together. He could very clearly see the tension between them. This made him feel a little relaxed. He also felt guilty for thinking about her when he was supposed to be thinking about Lily. How can you truly just forget and let go of the one you loved the most?

"I wouldn't get in the middle of that if I were you." Zak spun around, seeing a red headed girl standing there, arms crossed.

"Who are you?"

"The big sister of who's brother you're trying to mess with. I don't take that lightly," Rose said, taking a step forward.

"Pips has a sister?" Zak was confused.

"Ya. You're lookin' at her," Rose said gruffly. She didn't think he was all that with it if he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Well, you don't scare me," Zak replied.

"Really? I should," Rose said, taking another step forward.

"What are you gonna do, beat me up?" Zak asked with a laugh.

"There are way worse things I could do to you. Trust me," Rose said menacingly. "Besides, it looks like someone beat me to it, no pun intended." Zak was starting to feel a little fearful now.

"If she doesn't remember him, then it's fair game," he told her. "She clearly remembers me."

"Yea. I saw. That was quite the disgusting display of groping I've ever seen," Rose sneered. "I catch you doing that again, and you won't know what happened. Ever."

"Quite the tough girl, aren't you? What's wrong, don't have a man in your life to boss around?" Zak scoffed. He didn't see the punch coming.

"Argh! Oh, geez! Ahhhh!" he was holding his face as he recovered.

"Stay out of their business," Rose threatened. "You think that hurts. Just wait and see what else I can do." She waited until Zak loped off, still cursing under his breath. She turned to see her brother watching her. She gave him a small wave and turned to leave. She didn't feel like answering his questions at that moment.

 _Crysta's home..._

"How'd it go?" Mother asked him right away. Pips sighed.

"Not great. Are you sure this is a good idea? It doesn't feel like it," he trailed off.

"It'll be fine. I know it will. If I know her at all, and as it so happens I do, she will eventually come around. She's not a meanspirited person."

"I know that. Remember?"

"Right. Well, have some faith in her," Mother suggested, leaving him there. This made Pips think. He wasn't sure if he could have faith in her after seeing what he saw last night. He didn't have the heart to tell Mother Ash this. It would only upset her more. The door opened and Crysta entered. She paused at seeing Pips.

"I'm just leaving," he told her, moving past her. She wasn't sure what possessed her, but she reached out and ever so lightly brushed her fingers against his arm when he passed. He stopped, puzzled, hand on the door, turning to look at her. She held his gaze briefly before turning and leaving him standing there. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. It almost felt like an apology. He went home and tried to think of something else other than her. Instead, he was going over in his mind how his sister had slugged Zak in the face that afternoon. It made him smile. The knock on his door made him pause, curious. Was it her?

"Hey," Treena said as he opened the door. "Can I come in?" He felt a little disappointed. He opened it wider.

"Come in."

"I don't know what to do," she said as soon as he shut the door.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister. She's...it's bad. I had to get out of there. Do you think you could...?"

"No," he said quickly. "I'm not getting involved. I'm sorry."

"I knew you'd say that," she sighed, sitting down. Pips wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He waited.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked finally.

"About what?"

"You. Me. Us. Be honest," she added. He felt himself squirming. He was not a liar. Everyone knew that.

"I have," he said hesitantly.

"And?" She stood up, coming around to face him.

"I just don't think now is the right timing," he replied truthfully. "I'm pretty...confused."

"I can help with that," she said, coming closer to him. He felt his heart racing suddenly, which was very odd to him. It only reacted like that to one person.

"Really," he said, not stepping back.

"Mmhmm," she said. She pressed herself against him, looking up at him expectantly. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't like how he was reacting. He didn't even like what he was thinking.

"I think you need to go," he said hoarsely. She gave him a pouty look.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He wanted her out. Out of his home. Out of his mind. Out of his life. But she was there, and he didn't know why he couldn't get her out.

"Well," she said, "until next time." She took a chance and pressed her lips against his softly. She didn't let it linger long. She just wanted him to know what he was missing. His brain was in overdrive. He watched her walk away and leave. He rested his back against the wall and slid to the ground, holding his head in his hands. His mouth practically burned where she had touched it with hers. He felt as though he had done some great betrayal even though he knew his partner didn't care about him that way anymore.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "What am I doing?"

 _Later..._

Crysta wasn't sure at all why she touched Pips like that earlier. She was lying in bed thinking about it. Did she feel sorry for him? Was she trying to make amends? She wasn't sure. It felt...natural. Like it would have been something she would have done before. Before. That word frustrated her to no end. Who was she before this? She felt like she knew, but then this angry, bitter person emerged and made her believe that she's always been this way. She was also afraid to fall asleep. That seemed to be when images and things appeared that frightened her and made absolutely no sense. Despite her efforts at fighting it off, she fell asleep. With it came the dreams.

 **Whaddya think about that?!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Heart racing, he felt like he was going to die. Julian was chasing him, laughing at him and taunting him. Pips turned, and he saw Julian had Crysta, who was reaching for him. He tried to grab her. Their fingers touched and then they were gone._

"No!" Pips sat up panting. He covered his face with his hands. Her eyes were right there staring back at him. They were almost accusing, like she knew what he had done. He shook his head hard. There was no way he was going back to sleep again after that. He slipped out of bed and climbed out his window. He flew to his private place and sat, holding his knees to his chest. The night air sometimes helped him calm down after a nightmare like that. Tonight, it didn't seem to be helping. All he could think about was how in a way he had lost her. He had lost her, and he couldn't get her back no matter how hard he tried. Was this the end? Was it really never going to be the same again? He felt his eyes get wet. He rubbed at them roughly. He did not like to cry. He felt defeated. He was never going to get past the trauma from his childhood or the events that took place not too long ago. Maybe she should go for Zak. He certainly wasn't haunted by any ghosts. Then there was Treena. That kiss. Her longingness to be with him. The way he didn't stop her. He was beyond confused. This time he didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

 _Fighting, shouting, confusion, chaos. Crysta looked around trying to find him. She couldn't see him. She wasn't sure who she was even looking for. All she felt was fear. Immense fear. Someone calling her name desperately._

She awoke in a panic, drenched in sweat. Eventually she calmed down and went to her window. She saw the flash of green again, but this time, instead of wondering where it was going, she decided to follow it. She kept her distance. The figure eventually sat down on the edge of a ridge. She hung back. She recognized who it was. She wondered why he came all the way out here just to sit. Then she saw his shoulders shake. She was surprised. Was he crying? She wanted to get a closer look, but someone grabbed her arm, making her gasp in alarm.

"I'd just leave him alone if I were you," Wil said.

"What're you...?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Look, you'd be better to just leave. You'll embarrass him if you approach him."

"What is he crying about?" she asked. She wanted to know. Wil just looked at her.

"You," he said.

 _Morning..._

She had flown home in a daze. When she awoke, it was still on her mind. Pips was crying about her? This was a mystery. Perhaps she had been a little harsh on him recently. She hadn't really thought how it would affect him. It was unsettling, seeing him vulnerable like that. Yet, it was also familiar. She thought hard, but the memory slipped away just as quickly as it had arrived. Shaking her head in frustration, she got up.

"Good morning," Fern said when she entered the common room. Zeke was in her arms. He was never out of her reach it seemed. Crysta just smiled half heartedly.

"Zak and Lily are having a really intense conversation outside," Fern whispered. "Wanna eaves on them?" Crysta had to admit, she was a little intrigued. She joined Fern by the window.

"You gotta let me know now, Lily," Zak was saying. "I'm running out of time."

"It's a huge decision, Zak," Lily replied, sounding tearful. "We're talking about me leaving here forever. That's huge."

Fern and Crysta looked at one another in shock. What the hell was that about?

"I know, I know, but I need you. I thought you were always going to come with me when I came back for you?" Zak asked her. Crysta bristled at this. He was making it sound like he didn't even have feelings for Crysta, that he wasn't in a battle of which girl he wanted to be with.

"I was...but..." Lily started.

"Who is he?" Zak asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the guy you're so hesitant to leave. Wil? Be honest."

"Yes, it's Wil. I care a lot about him. I just don't know what to do. Please, Zak, you have to understand," she begged.

"Oh, I do," Zak replied. "But you have to figure it out before tonight. Otherwise, it'll be too late." Crysta and Fern backed away from the window quickly when they heard Zak open the door. They tried to act natural. Crysta even gave Zeke her finger to hold. She felt a strangeness within her when he squeezed it.

"Can I talk to you?" Zak asked Crysta. He gestured for her to follow him, which she did.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"This looks bad, but I really need your sister to come with me. To the city. My mother...she's dying, Crysta," he said, pausing for effect. She tried to look sad. Truth be told, she was suspicious of this story.

"I need Lily to heal her. She's all I have left. No one else can help my mother. Please, Crysta, you have to convince her to do this," Zak begged.

"She's giving up a lot, Zak," Crysta told him. "Not to mention she'll have to get her wings clipped. That's a big deal. What if she comes back here? She'll be more in danger of things without wings."

"Wil does it," Zak snapped. "I'm sure she'd figure it out." Crysta looked at him, shocked. He relaxed his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just really tense and anxious about mum. I know it's a lot to ask of Lily, but I need her. Please help me?"

"I'll talk to her," Crysta agreed. Zak leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away. He looked at her puzzled.

"I'm not going to let you do whatever you want with me while you're making up your mind," Crysta said. "Besides, you taking Lily away is a big statement."

"I'd come back for you," he whispered.

"No," she said. "You've made your choice. Live with it." She left him standing there looking sad. She didn't care. She hadn't really enjoyed their moment the other night anyway. Not mentally anyway. She couldn't help how her own body betrayed her. She wasn't about to let him use her and then leave her. She stepped outside to talk to Lily.

"I don't know what to do," Lily cried. "I want to help his mother, but I'm afraid to leave all of you."

"I know," Crysta soothed, hugging her. "What does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me to go with Zak," Lily sniffed. "It's what I've wanted since he was here last. I know Wil's going to be hurt, but he knew where I stood from the beginning."

"I guess he just had hope," Crysta said, having the feeling she knew of another who still had hope.

"I have to go tell him," she whispered. "I can't bear it."

"You'll be strong," Crysta reassured her. "I'll be here tonight when you tell Mother and Father."

"Oh no," Lily whimpered. "I don't think I can tell them. Father will be so mad."

"Father will have to accept it. You're an adult now. You can make your own decisions. I'll back you up," she smiled at Lily. "I have to go or the kids will think they get the day off." Lily just nodded. Crysta left to find her crew.

 _In the forest..._

"Come on, come on," Rose breathed. "Yes!" Sandy had officially walked across the room without her help. He was grinning.

"I did it!" he crowed, pumping his fist.

"Easy," Rose laughed. "Don't give yourself a set-back."

"I feel like a little kid all over again," Sandy grimaced.

"Well, you're progressing faster than a kid. Trust me," Rose told him. "We'll have you flying in no time!"

"I gotta say, Rose," he said, "you are really good at this healing stuff."

"Oh gee," she blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You really have talent. You should help out Lily and Mother Ash more often."

"Nah. I wouldn't want to step on any toes. I'm better off alone anyway."

"You can't stay alone forever," Sandy said. "You'll get lonely."

"I'm quite used to it, Sandy," Rose replied. "Don't worry about me." They sat in silence for a while.

"Can I go home?" he asked suddenly.

"You really want to? Even though you're not flying very well yet?"

"Yes. I can't wait any longer. I need to see Fern. I need to be home again. You understand, right?"

"Of course," Rose said. "We'll go tomorrow. Let's keep you walking today huh? Then you can walk right on up to Fern like normal."

"Sounds good," Sandy grinned again. He hauled himself up and did another lap. And another. And another. He kept walking until his legs were shaking. He kept one thought in his mind all day. He was going home.

 _Elsewhere..._

"That's it!" Crysta glowed with pride. "Good job, Carrie!" Carrie beamed with pleasure. She had grown her first plant all on her own. She looked over at Pips for approval and blushed when he smiled at her. Being eight years old, Carrie was beginning to develop small crushes. She knew he liked Crysta though. He was always staring at her. Her and the other kids had a plan today. They knew about Crysta forgetting Pips, and they wanted to help.

"Can we take a break?" Bobby asked in a whine.

"Yea! We wanna play seek tag!" the others joined in.

"Well I don't know," Crysta said, looking at Pips. "What do you think?"

"I'm down," he said. "There's always time for seek tag." The kids snuck looks at each other. Their plan was working.

"Kids versus adults," Bobby told them with a smug look.

"That's a lot against us," Crysta said. "I don't think that's fair."

"Maybe so, but you are bigger and can move faster. We'll give you a heads start," Carrie said slyly.

"Come on, Crys," Pips said. "I think we can take 'em."

"Counting starts now!" Bobby cried before Crysta could respond. Pips grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. Laughing, they ducked under brush and hid inside a tree hole.

"This really isn't fair," she said, panting but laughing still.

"Shh," he said. "Their ears are better than ours. We are old you know." She made to object, but she felt warm suddenly being that close to him. They listened to the sound of their own breathing for a while. She kept thinking she should say something to him-ask him if he was all right. She still couldn't get the image of him upset out of her head. He was mentally lecturing himself about why kissing her right now would be a very bad idea. Pips' ears perked when he heard the sound of small steps. They got closer and closer to them. He felt Crysta trying not to laugh. Pips didn't even stop to think. He grabbed Crysta by her arms and pushed her backwards into the crevice, hiding them further from view. He was pressed so close to her that Crysta forgot to breathe. She felt his heart jumping through his skin and his muscles under her hands, which were resting on his chest. His breath was hot on her neck. A memory flashed in her mind. A memory of being pressed up against like this before, but they were both soaking wet and he was doing way more than just standing there. A small moan escaped her. She felt him tense and grip her arms tighter, felt him turn his face so that they were almost touching, his lips very near hers. She met his eyes, her breath almost ragged. She had the urge to touch her lips to his, and she even moved them slightly closer to his, but before she could go all the way, they were found.

"Got you!" Bobby crowed with delight. The moment was gone. Pips released her and turned away.

"Aren't you a smartie," he teased, picking up the boy and tickling him. "Know what I do with smarties?" Bobby was shrieking with laughter.

"No, no, no!" Bobby squealed when Pips carried him closer to the water.

"I toss 'em in the river!" Pips shouted, dumping Bobby into it. He thrashed and giggled in the water. The others jumped on Pips, trying to bring him down.

"Argh!" Pips cried. "Crys, help!" She had taken her time leaving the tree hole. She had felt swarmed with memories and the intensity of what had just happened. She stood there now, watching, laughing. She wondered at the sense of disappointment she was experiencing.

"You're on your own," she told him. He gave her a pleading look, to which she gave him a shrug and a look that said "sorry." The kids succeeded in bringing him down into the water. They were all giggling and squealing. Carrie especially. She had hoped they gave them enough time to talk. She had told Bobby not to go in there yet, but he wouldn't listen. Brothers were dumb. Pips managed to escape them. He ran after Crysta, who fled, shrieking in protest, but he caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're not getting out of this one," he told her, laughing. She kicked her legs, laughing and shrieking at him.

"Nooooo!" she howled just before he threw her in. Before he could escape, Crysta leaped on his back and forced him downward into the water. He resurfaced, spewing water. She pushed him under again, laughing. He came up coughing.

"All right, all right! Truce! Truce!" he shouted. He got a hold of her waist under the water. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, ready to push him under again. "Truce," he said again, quietly. Crysta really wished there weren't a bunch of children watching them. She felt like something would have happened otherwise, that this truce was for more than just this moment right now.

"Truce," she agreed, letting him go. He didn't let go right away. Without breaking his gaze, he slipped his thumbs on the inside of her hip bones just under her waistband and ran them gently along the seam, making her gasp.

"Pips," she said, tilting her head pointedly towards the shore. Reluctantly, he let her go. He really didn't want to, and he knew she sensed this. He wondered if he had pushed it too far. She tried not to show her burning cheeks to the kids as she came out of the water, dripping. He wasn't too far behind her. Carrie felt a sense of success. They hadn't even touched each other before this and now they were roughhousing. She hoped it would be the start of something.

 _In the shadows..._

Treena had seen them. She was feeling very hurt. Obviously her move on him last night had no effect on him whatsoever. She was going to have to up her game. She couldn't believe how after the way Crysta treated him he was still in love with her. The human too! How did she manage to do it? How did she get all the guys after her? Treena was fuming. Nobody ever gave Treena a second glance. Her blood boiled seeing them in the river, knowing what he was doing under that water to her to make her look at him like that. The kids might be clueless, but she wasn't. She walked away, thinking hard. It was time to get serious.

 _Crysta's home..._

Pips took her home like he always did. She felt strange inside. She actually kept the memory for once. She played it over and over in her mind. She was very certain Pips was the one in that memory with her where the feeling of his hands on her skin was quite different than Zak's. He hesitated when she turned to face him to say good night. She hadn't said a word about their physical interaction that afternoon, and he worried he had gone too far.

"What?" she asked, wondering if he was thinking about how close they had been earlier.

"What happened today?" he questioned. "In the...you know. And after."

"What do you mean?"

"You were different."

"Different how?" she was playing with him. She already knew what he meant.

"Crys, come on," he laughed. "It was like you were your old self for a brief moment. Like you remembered something."

"I did," she whispered. He moved closer until his face was almost next to hers. Her pulse quickened.

"Tell me," he whispered back. She felt that pull again. She hadn't felt it before now, but three times in one day she wanted to put her lips onto his. She wondered what his tongue would feel like in her mouth. Zak's had been rather rough. She blocked that out quickly. What was with her? She wanted to tell him she may have remembered them being together. She wondered what he would say or do.

"I remembered..." she started. Father's voice cut her off.

"Absolutely NOT!" Father shouted. Crysta gave Pips a fearful look, and they went inside hurriedly. Lily was standing there looking defiant. Zak was in the corner looking scared.

"Father, I am an adult. I'm doing this with or without your consent. Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Lily yelled at him.

"You're crazy!" Father told her.

"Maybe I am, but this is what I want. Don't let my last memory of you be one of anger," she warned.

"You want to go, then go," Father snarled. "Get out. Now!"

"Ash," Mother started.

"No! She is an adult now. That's what she said. Well, then it's time to face reality isn't it? Do what you want, Lily, but don't expect me to feel sorry for you when it all falls apart." Father turned and left her standing there. Lily was fighting back tears. Mother was not.

"Ash, please," she begged. He didn't come back.

"Come on, Zak," Lily said. "Let's go get my wings clipped." She dragged him past Crysta and Pips.

"What did she just say?" Pips demanded.

"She's leaving, Pips. She's going with Zak to the city."

"What?! Why?"

"To heal his mother. She's dying."

"She can't. What is she doing?" Pips asked, shocked.

"She's following her heart. Don't look so surprised. It's what I do," Crysta told him, leaving to follow Lily. He stared after her. Mother and he were the only ones left.

"She's going to get hurt," Mother moaned. "Why oh why did I ever let that human stay here?" She ran away sobbing.

"Which time?" he muttered to himself. Pips knew he had to find Wil and fast. If anyone was going to change her mind, it would be him. Batty caught him outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Batty moaned. "I failed. I epicly failed. I ruined everything!"

"You didn't fail," Pips said. "I gotta find Wil." He pushed Batty's wailing out of his ears. He didn't blame the bat for anything. He knew Batty did his best. Despite everything, he couldn't help but think about the events earlier that day. When she moaned in his ear like that, it was all he could do to not kiss and touch her until she was begging for the final act. He wondered what possessed her to do it. Even just moments ago she looked like she was contemplating doing something. He really wished she had gotten to tell him what she remembered. It was clearly about him. Exactly what it was, though, he'd just have to wait and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Savor this chapter! Between job hunting and everything else right now, I don't have a lot of spare time. I will do my very best though. Cheers!**

Wil had already heard. He was waiting for Lily before she went in to get her wings clipped.

"What are you doing?" he asked roughly. "Lily, this is crazy. You can't go with him!"

"I'm going. Wil, don't try to stop me," she said, trying to get past him.

"You!" Wil snarled at Zak. He moved towards him and punched Zak in the face. Grunting, Zak fell to his knees. His nose definitely didn't appreciate a beating twice within a matter of days.

"Wil, stop!" Lily cried. Wil moved to hit him again, but Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it," she sobbed. "You're not helping. Wil you knew how I feel about Zak. I'm sorry I hurt you, but do not take it out on him!"

"I thought I had changed your mind," Wil snapped at her. "What was I then? Someone to fill the void until he came back? Did you ever really care about me?"

"Of course I did," Lily said, crying. "I always did. I always will. I just have to do this okay? Please, let me go." Wil looked broken. He was trembling and trying very hard not to cry in front of her.

"Are you ever coming back?" he asked, his voice breaking. Lily shook her head, choking on a sob.

"No, Wil. I'm not coming back," she managed to say. He clenched his jaw hard, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Well then, good luck," he finally said, his voice thick. He left her there with Zak. He left her behind and he didn't look back. Lily was crying harder. She hadn't meant to hurt him like that. She would never forget the look on his face when she told him she wasn't ever coming back.

 _At the outskirts..._

"Are you sure you can do this?" Crysta asked Lily, whose eyes were practically swollen shut. She had said her goodbyes to Mother, Fern, and the baby. Father was nowhere to be found. Crysta had held her hand when the Elder clipped her wings. Lily couldn't make herself look at them lying on the ground. Zak held her hand firmly the whole time as well, but she still felt like she was making a mistake. There was no going back now, though.

"I can do this," Lily said, trying to sound more brave than she felt. She hugged her sister goodbye. "I really hope you get your memory back, Crysta. You were so happy."

"I'm trying," Crysta whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you."

"And I you. I'm sorry. I just have to do this," Lily said again.

"It's fine. You'd be behind me if this was my decision," Crysta smiled sadly at her. She turned to Zak.

"Take care of my little sister," she warned. "Or I will hurt you." Zak laughed half-heartedly until he saw she was serious. He unconsciously touched his throbbing nose.

"I will," he cleared his throat. "Crysta, she will be safe with me."

"I hope you both will be happy," Crysta said. "Lily, you are always welcome back here."

"Tell that to Father," Lily said softly. "Goodbye, Crysta." With a heavy heart, Crysta said her spell and the two of them became human sized. She watched her sister walk away out of her life. When she was gone, Crysta dropped to her knees and began to cry.

 _Wil's home..._

"She left. She really left," he said to Pips. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Wil," Pips said hoarsely. He had never seen Wil so broken before. He reached out to squeeze Wil's shoulder. Wil just patted his hand and pulled away. Pips noticed the cuts there. He could only imagine what Zak's face looked like right now.

"Can you just leave me for now?" he asked.

"Okay," Pips replied. "You know where I am." He left Wil standing alone in the middle of his home looking as though someone had given him a death sentence. He didn't really know what else to do or say at this time anyway. He went to search for Crysta. He knew this would be hard on her as well.

"Hey." Treena's voice cut him short.

"Hey," he said warily.

"Everything all right? I heard lots of yelling..." Treena looked worried.

"Lily left the forest," he explained. "Her father was not happy."

"I wouldn't be either if my daughter did that!" she exclaimed. Pips gave her a curious look. "I mean, if I had a daughter, which I obviously don't," she said. "You know what I meant. So, where are you going?"

"To find Crys. It's killing her." Treena felt anger again. Always, always, always about Crysta.

"I'm sure she'll handle it herself," she said albeit a little snottily. Pips looked at her sharply.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just think you never give her enough space. She'll be fine."

"Look, Treena," he started. "About the other night..."

"I'm listening," she said, leaning in. He felt that strange feeling again. He definitely didn't like how it made him feel. He did notice it was a different feeling than what he had with Crysta. This confused him.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I need to figure things out. I'm sorry," he finished. She chewed on her lip, contemplating an answer. If she was too pushy, he'd flee and never look back.

"I see," she said. "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." She turned and left. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had been prepared for tears and a fit. He continued on his way to find Crysta.

He found her sobbing uncontrollably near the edge of the forest.

"Crys..." He knelt down beside her, and she threw her arms around him, catching him off guard.

"Oh, Pips," she cried, burying her face into his neck.

"I'm here," he said softly, allowing himself to hold her close. He knew the circumstances were not great, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pleasure at being this close to her again.

"I already miss her so much," Crysta said into his skin. He felt her tears hot on his neck and shoulder.

"I know you do," he replied. "I know."

"I'm sorry," she continued.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You don't have to be sorry," he told her. "None of this is your fault."

"The way I treated you was my fault. If I had just taken the time..."

"Crys, stop," he said firmly, making her face him. "It's okay."

"Why are you so kind to me after all this?"

"Because that's who I am," he smiled. "Come on. I'll take you home." She allowed him to take her hand and lead the way. Despite still feeling unsure of who he was or what his intentions were, she somehow felt safe with him.

 _Crysta's home..._

Things were very tense in the household when she returned. Fern was hiding out with Zeke to avoid setting off the inevitable bomb that was going to explode between their parents.

"Do you think they'll sort it out?" Fern asked as Crysta settled down beside her. Pips leaned against the wall looking worried.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "They're both pretty hurt by this."

"So am I!" Fern said angrily. "She's nuts. I can't believe she left us here like that."

"It was her choice. We all have choices, Fern. You know that," Crysta said softly. She took in her sister's face and the hurt and sadness etched into it. "It's not a betrayal to us," Crysta added.

"Then how come it feels like it?" Fern asked.

"I don't know," Crysta said again, but she knew exactly what Fern meant.

"She's your DAUGHTER!" Mother was yelling now. The bomb had exploded finally. "You can't just disown her!"

"She left!" Father roared. "She bloody well left, and I can bloody well do what I damn well want!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Mother was crying now. "How could you tell her not to come back? How could you?!"

"Because I don't need that human influence in my forest!" Ash shouted. "I don't need her becoming one of them and then thinking she can be one of us!"

"She will always be one of us!" Mother shrieked.

"This is really intense," Pips said. He'd heard enough. "I really don't think we should be listening to this."

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Fern asked. He gave her a rueful look back.

"I think I'm going to go," he said. Crysta tried not to feel disappointed. She needed to feel that safety. He hugged her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. She watched him leave.

"Are you two...?" Fern asked suspiciously.

"No," Crysta said quickly. "Not at all. He just knows I'm upset."

"Uh huh," Fern said, still looking at her intently, not believing her. Crysta averted her gaze. They sat there listening to their parents fighting until it seemed like hours had gone by. Then it was silent. They went their separate ways and tried to get some sleep.

 _Nightfall..._

Crysta found him again at his usual place. This time he had brought his pipes with him and started playing. She sat and listened, feeling as though she was on the verge of another memory. She studied him. How could she forget being with someone like him? Surely something has to be in her brain somewhere. She closed her eyes and found the memory from earlier again. The intensity of the connection she felt with whoever was with her still took her breath away. She couldn't clearly see who it was with her, but she had a very strong feeling it was Pips. Why else would it resurface when he was so close to her? She had an idea.

He felt her watching him long before she showed herself. He didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't very good at sneaking around and following people unnoticed. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Hi," she said carefully.

"Hi," he replied. He gestured beside him. "Care to join me?"

"Okay," she answered, sitting gently beside him.

"You can't sleep either huh?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just keep thinking about Lily and wondering if she really did make the right decision," Crysta admitted. "I can't get my parents' screaming out of my head either. Maybe I was wrong in telling her to follow her heart."

"I don't think so," Pips told her. "It makes sense to do that. If you deny yourself that, then where would you be?"

"I just...Father was so angry," Crysta said, feeling her voice tearing up again. "I don't think he'll ever forgive her." She turned to look at Pips, the moonlight illuminating her tears running down her face. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. They stared out into the darkness for a while.

"Can you tell me about me?" she asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He was a little confused.

"Tell me who I was before now. What was I like?"

"Uh..." he wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on. You know me best. Everyone says that. I'm starting to believe it. What was I like?" she prodded. She watched him thinking, seeing the dreamy look in his eyes all of a sudden.

"You were...you," he laughed. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"You suck at this," she said, shaking her head. "Come on. Was I patient? Was I angry, upset, bitter? What was I like?"

"You definitely weren't an angry person," he clarified. This made her feel better. So it was just a phase then. "You were...soft. Gentle. Kind. Loving. All those positive things. You always kept trying."

"What do you mean?"

"You just...never let anything get you down for long. You never gave up on anything or anyone. I dunno...that's what you were to me," he finished, looking at her in a loving way. Crysta found she kind of liked it. He seriously contemplated kissing her. He felt she would be all right with that. She looked back at him wishing he would do something. She knew he felt it too. He leaned in a little, watching for a cue. She felt her breath quicken as she anticipated what was going to come next. When she closed her eyes, that was his cue. He slipped a hand just under her ear, resting his thumb on her cheek, and went for it. He didn't get far because without warning, another memory hit her in flashes, and the look on her face stopped him.

 _A man shouting, someone cutting into her skin, a red headed girl throwing white flashes at a man before throwing him off a cliff, a man getting hurt badly by someone with a knife...being chased by a falcon and finding herself wrapped up in someone's arms, someone screaming her name when she disappeared into Hexxus' mouth, a boy in her room on the floor holding her hand as it dangled over the edge..._

None of it made sense.

"Ah," she winced, holding her head as the pain rippled through.

"Are you all right?" Pips asked, concerned. She felt herself falling.

"Crys?!" his voice called. She reached for him, but then there was nothing.

 _Crysta's home..._

She awoke in her bed. She sat up quickly. Had it been a dream?

"Take it easy," Pips said, making her jump and gasp in alarm. He was sitting on the end of her bed.

"How did...? What're you...?"

"You passed out so I took you home and brought you in through your window. I just wanted to make sure you were all right before I left. I should go now," he said, getting up.

"Wait," she said, catching hold of his elbow. "Don't go." He looked at her, puzzled.

"I can't stay here, Crys," he said. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. He was thinking maybe she wasn't in that place like he had originally thought.

"Please," she whispered. "Just stay." He hardly dared to breathe.

"Are you sure?"

"I remembered something," she said at the same time.

"Again?" he asked her, trying not to get excited.

"Yes. I saw a boy on my bedroom floor. He was holding my hand as I slept. Was it you?" she asked tentatively. Pips tried not laugh at this long ago memory that even he had forgotten.

"A long time ago, yes," he replied. "I used to sneak in here while you slept and keep you company during storms. The hand holding was your idea."

"Hmm," she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Are you sure?"

"Totally," he smirked. She smiled back through pursed lips. Then she got serious.

"Can you do it again?" she asked softly.

"Sleep on the floor and give myself a huge backache for tomorrow while I hold your hand and make sure you get a good night's sleep?" he asked. She bit her lip. She just heard how ridiculous that request sounded. He pulled her close, tilting her chin up to look at him. She quivered on the inside, imagining what would happen if they kissed right now.

"For you," he whispered. "I'll do anything." He looked at her seriously, feeling like she was going to kiss his lips. Instead, Crysta leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his skin for a moment. She could sense he was holding himself back from going further. She felt pleased at this.

"Thank you," she murmured. She crawled back into bed, reaching for his hand as he got settled on the floor beside her. It was the best night's sleep she'd had in months.

 _The outskirts..._

Lily was looking at Zak's car skeptically. It looked like a deathtrap.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a car," he explained. "It's how I get to places." He opened the door for her. She peered in.

"It's a little frightening looking," she confessed.

"It's completely safe," he reassured her. "Hop in." She looked at him, confused. "Not literally," he laughed. She carefully climbed in and sat down. He pulled the seatbelt around her.

"For extra safety," he said, smiling. He rummaged through his backseat until he found what he was looking for.

"Here," he said, tossing her some of his clothes. "You better put these on or else people will ask questions." Lily pulled his sweatshirt over her head. It felt heavy and awkward. The pants felt even more awkward. Zak got into the driver's seat and turned to her.

"I'm really so happy you are coming with me," he told her.

"Me too," Lily whispered, thinking about Wil. She shook him out of her thoughts. This was her new life. She wasn't going to let his pain ruin it for her. Zak started the car and his "music" came blaring out. She covered her ears hastily.

"Sorry!" he shouted over the noise, turning it down. "I like it loud."

"You'll lose your hearing," Lily scolded him.

"That's exactly what my mom tells me," he grinned. "I think you two will get along just fine." Lily felt unsure about this. After all, she wasn't a human.

 **I'm so enjoying writing about Lily's adventure to the city. I still wish I had some more reviewers though! Or some more followers. I feel like I'm writing to an empty audience save one person. Thoughts! Comments! Critiques! I'm listening ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaayyy an audience of two! Thanks for your support :) Hope you like this one.**

"What have we here?" Batty's voice sounded in his ears. Pips groaned. The floor was a lot harder than he remembered. He could barely feel his arm, and his fingers were stiff. He sat up, noticing Crysta was still asleep, a smile on her face. He blinked away the blurriness until he could clearly see Batty's face in the window.

"Wazgoinon?" Pips slurred a little.

"I asked you first," Batty said. Pips looked around him.

"I stayed the night. Is that so out of the ordinary?" he asked Batty.

"Ummm, yes it is," Batty replied. "As of two days ago she couldn't stand you. When did that change?"

"I don't really know," Pips answered truthfully. "She started remembering some things. I think it's cos Lily left to be honest."

"Hmm yes. That was tragic. That girl is going to regret that decision the rest of her life," Batty lamented.

"I don't judge," Pips replied. Batty raised a brow at him.

"So, are you going to do the same thing?" Batty asked. Pips was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you with the other girl. What's going on there?"

"Wha-nothing," Pips said quickly. Batty gave him a level stare. "No, seriously. Nothing."

"I don't believe you. I care very much about these girls, you know. If you break her heart..."

"I won't," Pips cut him off. "Come on, you know me better than that."

"Are you the least bit conflicted? In any way?" Batty wanted to know. Pips hesitated. Was he? Batty didn't like his silence at all. Crysta stirred.

"Can you, uh, go now?" Pips asked him, looking pointedly at Crysta. Batty got the hint, but he gave him one last glare all the same. Pips sat down beside her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said cautiously. He was worried she would have forgotten asking him to stay with her last night.

"Hi," she replied, smiling sleepily. "How's your back?"

"It was worth it," he grinned, covering the grimace his face was trying to make from the stabbing pains he was suddenly experiencing. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she admitted. "Thank you for staying."

"Anytime," he replied. "However, I should sneak out. Don't want to confuse everyone."

"I'll see you in a bit then," she said. She watched him leave. She decided they should probably have a conversation later about what didn't happen between them. Then she sighed. It was time to face her family.

 _In the forest..._

"Easy does it," Rose said, guiding Sandy over roots and rocks. "Almost there."

"I can't wait to see her," Sandy said, grinning. "She's going to be so shocked."

"Yes, it'll be the best reunion ever," Rose agreed somewhat sarcastically. Sandy missed that part. She was going to miss this guy when he was gone. The company had been nice. They approached the Ash home carefully and slowly. Sandy had made progress, but it was still a challenge at times. Rose snagged a rogue beetle. Sandy hopped on, and together they made their way up to the front door.

 _Crysta's home..._

It had been a very quiet morning. Father hadn't said anything. Mother said very little. Only Zeke was oblivious to the goings on. He was gurgling and waving his arms at Fern. Crysta still felt a twinge of jealously towards her sister and her baby, and she still didn't know why. When the knock came, she was so relieved to answer it and get away from the tension. She opened it to find Sandy standing there alone. Rose had refused to stay. She knew Crysta would be confused by her presence. That and she wasn't ready for the wrath of Fern once she found out Rose hadn't told anyone Sandy was alive.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Remember me?" She did. She thought she was seeing a ghost. Despite everything with her memory, it was explained to her that Sandy had died, and she had somehow felt she knew this information from somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. She clutched the door.

"F-Fern!" Crysta called, stuttering. "FERN!"

"What? I'm right here. I'm not deaf..." Fern replied, coming around the corner. She froze.

"Hey beautiful," Sandy said. Fern let out a half cry half scream. She threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, oh, oh!" she cried. "Where have you been? Sandy, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!"

"I know, I know," he said, hugging her tightly. "But I'm not. I was really hurt, but Rose fixed me up. She didn't let me die. I would have been here sooner, but I couldn't walk or talk. I still can't fly. I was under constant surveillance to make sure I was going to be okay."

"Rose knew this whole time?" Fern said angrily. "She knew and didn't tell me?! I don't believe this. Where is she?!"

"She left. Look, she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," Sandy explained. "She wanted to make sure I was going to live."

"I don't care. She should have told me," Fern said, furious now. That's when Mother came with Zeke in her arms. Her face immediately softened. She would deal with Rose later.

"Who's this little guy?" Sandy asked. He looked at Crysta. "Did you two finally...?"

"Ahhhh, no," Mother cut him off. Crysta looked at her curiously. Sandy was feeling very confused.

"Crysta had her memory wiped and didn't know who Pips was. Still doesn't really. Don't talk about their relationship, don't bring up the babies, don't say anything," Fern whispered urgently into his ear. He was still confused, but he nodded in agreement.

"So," he said. "Who is he then?" Fern beamed.

"He's ours," she told him. Sandy was stunned.

"Ours," he repeated. "As in, you and me. Our baby. You...I...we made this?" He stared at Zeke in shock and disbelief.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. "His name is Zeke." Mother had handed him over to her already. "Do you want to hold him?" Sandy's face went from shock to soft. He didn't have to say anything. He just reached for his baby boy. Zeke cooed at him, looking up into his face.

"I can't believe this," Sandy said. "But when did...?"

"That time when..." Fern started. Mother coughed, interrupting her. Fern went red in the face.

"Nevermind," she finished. "I'll explain later. Come on, let's go." She led Sandy into the house. She noticed how slowly he was going, and she felt horribly sad that she hadn't been there to help him come this far. Crysta was left standing with her mother wondering what the hell was going on that she wasn't being told. She turned to face Mother, but she had already hustled away. Mother did not want to be put in that position just yet. Shaking her head, Crysta decided to go get Pips. She tore off quickly, as if Sandy might disappear if she wasn't fast enough.

 _Pips' home..._

He was still thinking about her, how she looked when they almost kissed. He was wondering if he shouldn't give up on her completely. Things were beginning to look hopeful, like she was either remembering him or starting to have feelings for him without remembering him fully.

"Pips!" her voice called, almost like he conjured her. He went to meet her, wondering if she was coming to talk about last night or the fact he was late for class again, which he wasn't. He was sure of it. Was he? He was thinking hard. How high was the sun?

"Pips," she said again, a little more urgently.

"It's not time yet," he said, pointing. "It's not high enough. You can't say I'm late."

"No, no," Crysta said, grabbing his hand. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" he called, letting her lead him.

"You'll see," she replied. He followed her back to her home. She let him go in first. He thought he was seeing a ghost too. Never in his dreams did he think he'd ever see his best friend again. Sandy was sitting at the table holding Zeke. He looked up when Pips came in.

"Brother!" he called, using the term they sometimes used for each other. "Long time no see."

"What the...how did...?" Pips was spluttering nonsense. He looked to Crysta for clarification. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes!" she laughed, pushing him forward. Sandy passed Zeke back to Fern and stood up shakily. Pips grasped him into a bear hug.

"Where the hell you been man?" he asked, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Surviving," he answered. "Rose saved me."

"She did?" Pips asked.

"Yes. She had the animals take me to her place. She's been healing me and helping me learn to talk and walk again. I can't fly still, but we're working on it. I said I needed to be home, so she agreed."

"But she never told me..." Pips started, confused.

"She didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't make it. Why keep the hopes up you know? I'm here now. Where's Wil?" Sandy looked around. "And Lily?"

"Do not say that name in this house," Father growled. Sandy jumped a little.

"H-hello sir," he stammered.

"Hello, son," Father said a little more softly. "Good to see you again. And before you ask, yes, you have my approval. Kind of late for it though, don't you think?"

"He was going to ask once things settled down," Fern explained. "I told you this."

"I'm just teasing him," Father smiled. "It's good to have a family as a whole."

"Thank you sir," Sandy said. To Pips he asked again, "Where's Wil?"

"Wil is not in a good place right now," Pips told him. "Better give him a bit."

"All right, but I want to see him," Sandy said.

"You will," Pips reassured him.

 _Later..._

"So Lily left with Zak? Just like that?" Sandy asked Fern, astonished. "How could she do that?"

"I don't know," Fern replied, shaking her head. "It has devastated our parents. Well, you saw."

"Yea. I thought he was going to pummel me to be honest," Sandy said. Fern laughed a little.

"Naw. He just comes across as gruff and tough, but he's a softie," she smiled. She watched Sandy with Zeke. She was very glad he was so happy to have a child.

"I would have been here, you know," he told her. "When you were having this baby."

"No, you wouldn't have. Trust me," Fern laughed. "I don't think there was a man in a two mile radius when I was giving birth."

"That's cos they're not as tough as I am," Sandy said, grinning. He was glad he had made the choice to come home. He just wished he had done it sooner.

 _In the city..._

Lily was in awe of everything. When they hit traffic, she grabbed the door handle, feeling afraid. Zak had laughed at her. She still wasn't used to being in a moving thing this big, and seeing others doing it all at once was making her anxiety hit the roof.

"It's all right," Zak reassured her. "Everyone knows how to drive."

"Do they?" she asked. "Do they really? So there's never been any deaths in these things?"

"Well," Zak said, feeling stumped. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. "There are accidents of course. Nobody is perfect. You know yourself that sometimes mistakes are made."

"So we could die in this thing?" she asked, horrified.

"It's the chance you take every time, but you could die from a lot of things. Come on, Lily, you have to know that. At least there's no snakes or birds going to kill us from the sky here," Zak laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"That doesn't help, Zak," she replied, glaring at him. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes," he answered. "Here we are." They pulled into his driveway. Lily examined the house before them.

"You live in that?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup," he said proudly. "My dad built it himself."

"Wow," she said to herself. Zak opened his door and got out. She tried to do the same, but she was caught on something.

"Uh, Zak," she called. "Little help?" He laughed, coming around to help her.

"You press this," he said, unclipping her seat belt.

"Ohh," she said, examining it. "I get it now." There was so much she had to learn. Zak took her hand and led her inside. It was fairly dark.

"Mum gets headaches a lot," Zak whispered. "So I try to keep it dark in here for her." Lily nodded. She felt nervous meeting this woman for some reason.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"He...he left a couple of years ago," Zak told her. "He couldn't handle her progressing illness."

"Oh," was all she could say. They were upstairs now.

"Mum?" Zak called softly, opening her door. "Hey, mum? You awake?" Lily saw someone stir on the bed.

"That you Zak?" his mother called.

"Yes. I have someone I'd like you to meet," Zak said, going in and bringing Lily with him. His mother struggled to sit up. She peered at Lily curiously.

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded very tired.

"Hi," Lily replied. She looked at Zak for further instruction.

"This is Lily, Mum," Zak said. "She's going to help you."

"Oh, Zak," she said. "Not another doctor. It's not going to change anything. Just accept that."

"She's not a doctor," Zak argued. "And I'm not giving up until we've tried everything." His mother gave an exasperated sigh.

"She a friend of yours then?" she asked. Lily shifted uncomfortably. What was Zak going to tell her?

"A very good friend," Zak replied, smiling at Lily. She wondered why he didn't say girlfriend.

"Hmm," his mother said. "Well, just do your thing and try not to get into trouble." She looked pointedly at Zak for this comment.

"We won't," he said, raising his hands up. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying," he said, pulling Lily away. She looked back to see his mother staring after her. She wondered if she could tell she didn't fit in here. She wondered how she was supposed to heal this woman who had already given up.

 **Comments, critiques, questions, etc. You know the drill ;) I'll try to write again soon, but next month is a biggie for me (gettin' hitched!), so I will have limited time. Don't give up on me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Turned out I had some extra time. There's an interesting twist in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Wil, come on," Pips argued. "Get up. I'm serious you have to see Ash right now."

"For what?" Wil asked. "I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm retired from that crap." He was referring to being a warrior. The last battle was enough for him. He had a close call and gave it all up for Lily. Then again, he was thinking, why the hell not go out and fight? What was there to lose now?

"Just go," Pips pushed him out of his house. "I'm already late, and Crys does not go easy on me when I'm late."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you," Wil said sarcastically. "You get to spend the whole day with a beautiful woman and a bunch of kids. Such a pain in the ass for you."

"Shut up, Wil," Pips said, smacking him upside the head. Wil looked like he was going to punch him in return, but he thought better of it. They both knew damn well who was the strongest and would win that fight. Pips went in the opposite direction. He already knew what she was going to say when he arrived late.

 _In the forest..._

"Where is he?" Carrie asked worriedly. "Is he not coming today?" She was trying to plan another way for Crysta and Pips to be alone, but how could that work if he wasn't there?

"He's late I guess," Crysta replied, feeling annoyed. He had promised her he'd be on time. Where was he?

"Sorry, sorry," Pips said, appearing beside her. "Crisis with Wil." Crysta gave him a look.

"Won't happen again," he told her, holding up his hands in a surrendering kind of way.

"That's what you said last time, so in that case," Crysta said, "I think Pips should show you how to grow something. Right?" She turned to the children.

"Ah, Crys, that's really not such a good..."

"Oh look, he agrees!" Crysta cut him off. She sat down on the log, crossing her legs. "Go ahead then." Pips shot her an I'll-get-you-later look. She just smiled. The kids were excited, all attention focused on him. He'd never felt more nervous.

"Well," he started. "I do it a bit differently than Crysta." To demonstrate, he pulled out his pipes and went to work. They watched in awe. He saw Crysta watching him with an odd look on her face. He wondered if she was remembering something. He shut his thoughts out and kept focusing on what he was doing.

"Bravo," she drawled when he was done. "Okay kids. Time for some real work." They all groaned. Pips sat back and smirked at her. At least they thought he was the fun one.

"Good job." He turned to see Treena observing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He missed Crysta's look on her face at seeing Treena. Something about the way Treena was leaning in a little too close to Pips made her feel unsettled. Carrie saw the look, though. It worried her.

"Watching my niece and nephew learn," Treena responded. "Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not. I didn't know. Which ones?" he asked.

"Carrie and Bobby," she smiled. "They're the reason I stay. Sometimes I can protect them."

"Sometimes...?" He felt concerned by this comment.

"Auntie Treena!" Carrie called excitedly before Treena could answer him. She ran over. "Did you see? Did you see?"

"I sure did!" Treena replied proudly. "Good job!" She hugged her little niece. She tried not to think about what happened recently. The screams and crying were still to fresh in her mind.

"Come closer," Carrie said, pulling on her arm. She too didn't like her aunt so close to Pips. She was interfering. Crysta was fully watching now. The other kids were taking great advantage of her attention being diverted and were goofing around.

"See you," Treena said to him, brushing her fingers against him lightly as she passed. Carrie tugged harder. This was not part of her plan at all. She looked nervously at Crysta, who had a dark look on her face. Pips felt very unsettled himself. He didn't even respond to Treena. He avoided Crysta's eyes. Treena felt a sense of success. It was time she showed Crysta who the new girl in charge here was. She smiled brightly at Crysta as she passed, heading to watch her niece show off her new skills. Crysta felt a hollow feeling in her gut. She looked at Pips again, who was still avoiding her gaze. This somehow made it all worse. If he would just do or say something, anything, that would tell her Treena was just coming on to him for her own benefit and not his, then she would feel better about it, but he didn't. She forced herself to turn her focus back onto the children. She couldn't let herself think about this right now. Pips finally allowed himself to look at her while her back was turned to him. He knew she had seen. He knew she would have a thousand questions. He had no idea how to answer any of them. He didn't even know what he felt himself. He hated this confusion. He hated that Treena was sensing this from him. He knew he would have to be clear with her again and soon. This was getting out of hand.

 _Crysta's home..._

Wil entered feeling a sense of dread. He really didn't want to know what Ash was going to tell him. Instead, he walked in and found himself face to face with a man he believed to be dead. He stood there staring, mouth open in shock, until Fern laughed at him.

"Sand," he finally said, grabbing him into a hug.

"Easy," Sandy groaned. "I'm still sore." Wil stopped and stepped back. Sandy explained everything to him. Wil felt like Fern did, furious at Rose for keeping it a secret for so long. It didn't matter what she thought. She shouldn't have had the right to make that decision on her own. Instead of vocalizing this, Wil just simply sat with Sandy that afternoon and they caught up on things. For a moment, Wil felt happy again.

"So," Sandy said finally. "How are you? I heard about...you know."

"I'm fine," Wil replied, feeling himself getting bitter again.

"You don't look fine," Sandy pointed out. "You can talk to me, you know."

"Look, she left, okay? She left and told me she's never coming back here. How am I supposed to feel after that?" Wil asked. Sandy opened his mouth to respond, but Wil kept going.

"How am I supposed to feel knowing she's out there with someone else and has completely moved on from me? I really thought there was a connection. I really did." Sandy waited a moment before trying to talk again.

"I imagine you feel angry, hurt, bitter, jealous, and a whole bunch of different feelings, but you can't let this sink you, man," Sandy said. "You gotta pick yourself back up. She is the one losing out. Don't beat yourself up for being who you are."

"I know who I am," Wil said. "I do know that. It just still hurts...a lot."

"I get it," Sandy said quietly. He gripped Wil's shoulder, giving it a small shake. He wished he could take away Wil's pain, but he knew that Wil was going to have to go through it in order to get past it. Burying things never helped anyone.

 _Later..._

Crysta had sent the kids home early. Carrie seemed odd that day, and she wasn't sure why. She wondered if she should speak to Carrie's mother about it.

"See you later," Pips said, getting ready to fly out.

"See you," she replied absently. She thought about earlier when Pips was playing his music. There had been a vague memory of him doing that with Wil and Sandy. Then she thought about Treena and how she had been almost intimate with him. Her thoughts she was holding back flooded into her mind again. Was there something going on there? Did he care for her? Why did this bother her? She stood there staring at nothing, thinking.

"You okay?" She jumped. She thought he had left. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Um, yea," she coughed. "I'm okay."

"More confusing memories?" he asked her. He wondered if she was still thinking about Treena's stint earlier. He really hoped not.

"In a way, yes. Nothing major though," she told him. She smiled at him weakly.

"Hmm, well, if you want to share..."

"No. I think I'll just hang on to it for now until it makes sense," she finished for him. She felt awkwardly suddenly. If he was hanging around Treena in that way, what was he doing with her? Maybe all boys were like Zak, playing one girl off the other.

"I wondered," he said, almost hesitantly. "Did you...would you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" She looked at him again, feeling unsure. Did she want to? It wasn't like anything did happen, and he really did look like he was involved in some way with Treena. Perhaps it would be better if they just left things alone.

"I...I'd rather not, if that's okay," she replied. His face showed disappointment.

"Okay," he said. He looked like he was going to say something else when he tilted his head curiously.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. She shook her head. All she heard was birds and other nature sounds. He looked concerned. She felt like she had seen that look before.

"What is it?" she asked him, feeling afraid.

"I don't..." he stopped. He now saw it over her shoulder. The same snake from before.

"What...?"

"No sudden movements," he cut her off in a low voice. "Just walk slowly towards me." He was trying not to be scared. He wasn't sure why this snake was after her a second time. She did as he said. He took her hands and backed up, pulling her forward. He was not turning his back on this thing.

"Pips what...?" she tried.

"Just come on," he interrupted her. The snake was following them, gaining on them. Crysta had enough guessing. She turned to look back.

"Don't..." Pips started. Too late. She froze on the spot. He couldn't get her to move anymore.

"Crys, come on," he urged. She didn't reply. She looked as though she was in a trance. Whatever it was, this snake definitely had a hold on her. He didn't even hesitate. He picked her up in his arms and flew out of there just as it hissed menacingly and charged. He kept going until it was far behind them. Eventually, he found a safe place, and he set her down.

"Crys?" She was trembling. Her eyes looked vacant. "Crys? Can you hear me?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"W-what?" she said finally, breaking out of her trance. She wrapped her hands around his arms absently. She felt her heart racing.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I...I don't know. Where are we?" she changed the subject, looking around them.

"Safe. Crys come on, tell me what happened," he urged. She didn't want to. She had seen so much horror in her mind when the snake caught her gaze. Knives, torture, screaming, shouting, the sense of falling, the feeling of being bound...it was enough to make her never want to leave her home again.

"I can't," she whispered. "It was too horrible." She looked at him finally. She choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. He pulled her into him. She wept. She felt like she was safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her.

"It's all right," he kept saying to her. "I've got you." Whatever it was she saw, he figured it wasn't good. He just hoped she would eventually tell him.

 _Night..._

Father had listened to Pips' description of this snake. He promised to alert the Elders and have everyone stay on the lookout for it.

"We'll probably have to kill it," Father told him. "Can't keep the rogue ones out there for long. Especially if they keep threatening us. Good work, Pips." Pips didn't feel like he had done good work. Crysta had gone to her room walking like it was just her shell of a body that was with them. He hadn't been able to comfort her at all.

"How are things between you two?" Mother asked him, watching him watch Crysta walk away.

"I'm not really sure," he said truthfully He wasn't about to tell her about Treena. That would just be a big mistake. "She doesn't seem to hate me anymore, which I guess is a good step."

"Always a good place to start," Mother smiled. "I think she'll come around the more you are with her. Has she asked you any questions?"

"Um..." Pips didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want her to know what Crys had asked him. "Kind of?"

"What did she ask?" Mother wanted to know.

"If we had been together," he told her, waiting for her to get angry.

"You told her I presume?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"She just kind of nodded and then dropped it."

"Hmm," Mother mused. "She'll be processing that. Might have been a good thing you told her. Perhaps I was wrong in thinking keeping things from her would help."

"I'm just letting her take her time," Pips explained. "I'm not pushing anything on her."

"Good. Keep doing what you're doing. Let me know if she needs a nudge in your direction," Mother winked. She really hoped her daughter would get her memory back soon. She did notice Pips seemed a little off. She wondered what might be going on there.

 _Elsewhere..._

Wil was still fuming about Rose's deception. He had left Sandy and was looking for Rose. When he found her, he didn't even notice she was upset and had been crying.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded. "You should have told us! You shouldn't have kept the fact that our best friend was alive all this time! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I'm...so...sorry," Rose sobbed. She was not ready for this onslaught of anger, especially from Wil. She was suffering from grief from all types of things. Her parents. Sandy. Damian. Crysta. She felt responsible for everything.

"Wait..." Wil said, finally seeing her. "Are you all right?"

"No!" Rose howled. She turned away from him. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so angry. I'm angry at a lot of people right now. You kind of got caught up in that," Wil told her.

"You said what you needed to say. Now leave," Rose said angrily, wiping her face roughly. When he wouldn't, she tried to push him out. He caught her by the arms and she collapsed into him, still crying. He held her tight as she wept and wept. When she was finally out of tears, she looked up at him.

"I had no idea you were hurting this much," Wil said.

"How could you? No one ever asks. I'm very good at pretending. You just caught me at the wrong time," Rose sniffed. "You can leave now." She turned her face away.

"I don't want to," Wil said. She looked back at him, surprised. They stood there looking at each other until Wil made his decision. He wasn't sure who was more surprised when he kissed her. All he knew was, when she reciprocated, it felt amazing.

 _In the city..._

Lily was trying to get used to the noises around her as she slept. She had been tossing and turning for hours. Her brain was on overload by all the things in Zak's house. He had been patient in showing her everything and explaining how things worked. The TV had captured her attention the most. She had remembered Pips describing it from when he went to rescue the baby animals. It was nothing like he described. Zak had laughed at her when she kept reaching out to touch the people on the screen. She couldn't understand the concept of it, so he eventually gave up. He had kissed her good night, which she had been a little surprised of. She hadn't expected him to do that yet, especially when he told his mother they were just friends. It was all so confusing. She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Once she realized the blades would not kill her, she had studied the ceiling fan with great interest. It created wind, and she had never known anything could do that. Just like the lights. She believed only nature had control of these things. She thought of home. She missed everyone so much. She knew, however, that she would have to stop thinking about them if she was going to live here and have a happy life. That's what saddened her the most.

 _Pips' home..._

He couldn't sleep. His mind just wouldn't shut off, and he hated when it did that because he really was tired. He reached for her like he did all the time, forgetting she wasn't there. He sighed. He wanted things to go back to the way they were so badly. It was nights like these she would stay awake with him and talk to him among other things. He allowed himself to think of her in that way, how she felt kissing him, underneath him. It made him miss her even more. He wondered if she thought of him that way, if being together that way would suddenly make her remember everything. He groaned in frustration. He found himself also thinking about what Treena had said about sometimes being able to protect her niece and nephew. What could she possibly mean by that? Perhaps he should look into this further. Child abuse was one of the things Fairylore did not stand for. It was grounds for banishment. He couldn't bear thinking of little Carrie being abused or Bobby for that matter. Kids should be able to live freely without fear other than of dangerous creatures. He heard thunder in the distance. It was fitting. The storm outside would match the storm he was feeling inside.

 _Outside Pips' home..._

Treena didn't know how long she sat there fighting with herself. She knew she should just go in there and tell him. _Pips, my brother in law is throwing Carrie around again because she sassed him. Pips, Tamsyn does nothing to protect those kids. In fact, she helps._ Whether or not she enjoys doing it or if it's just out of fear if she doesn't, Treena would never know. She started crying. They never listened to her. Over and over again she kept telling them to not upset their parents. Stay quiet. Don't get involved. Don't stand up for your mother. Don't make him angry. Every time they either forget or deliberately didn't listen. Treena knew that eventually things would escalate. Eventually someone was going to get killed. She just didn't know if it would be one of the children by the hand of the parents or one of the parents by her hand because she knew for damn sure she wasn't going to put up with this for much longer. When thunder sounded in the wind, she decided to just go home. Why burden Pips with all this. It wouldn't make him want to be with her any more than he did now.

 **So much turmoil. What do you think of Wil and Rose being together? Will Treena have the courage to tell someone what's really been going on in her home? And will Pips get his sh*t together before it's too late? Thoughts, questions, comments! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_She felt him against her, fingers racing over her skin. She felt herself kissing him and becoming overwhelmed with the feelings he was creating for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see his face. It was hidden in the shadows. She heard rain outside and crashes of thunder. She heard herself crying out with pleasure. He made no sound until the end._

 _"Oh, Crys."_

She opened her eyes. It was actually raining and thundering outside. The lightning illuminated the sky and her room. She tried not to feel afraid. She didn't like storms. Instead, she tried to remember her dream. Only one person called her Crys, and she knew exactly who that was. She rolled onto her side, away from the window. She started thinking about Pips. She thought about when he was holding her the day before. She blushed remembering how being so close to him made her feel. She wondered if her body remembered who he was, but her brain just didn't. She had an idea, but she didn't know if she should do it. She didn't want to hurt him if it didn't work. She also didn't want to intrude on anything he was involved in, like Treena. Again she wondered what was going on there. Treena had seemed so confident touching him, like she'd done it before. She couldn't remember if she had seen Pips touch her in return. She had a restless night between the storm and these thoughts.

 _Morning..._

Fern was pacing with Zeke, trying to keep him calm. The storm last night had frightened the little guy, and he hadn't slept much. Sandy offered help, but Fern just shook her head. Crysta came down and found her looking exhausted and worn out, almost exactly how she herself felt.

"Rough night?" she asked.  
"You have no idea," Fern replied.

"You should let him help," Crysta told her, gesturing to Sandy sitting in the corner with his head resting on his hand.

"I will. I just don't want to burden him with a baby if he can barely get around himself," Fern said.

"He wants to, so let him. It's half of him too remember?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Crysta," she smiled. Feeling better towards her sister and the baby, Crysta slipped outside. She hesitated for a moment, but then she took off. She found him sleeping still. Feeling unsure again, she simply stood there watching him. Still wet from the rain, she smiled to herself. She tiptoed over to him, and then she wrung out her hair over his face. She laughed when he coughed and spluttered, thrashing his arms. He felt the panic leave him when he saw her standing there, still laughing at him.

"You're dead," he told her. She bolted out the window. He followed hot on her heels. The rain shocked him awake. It wasn't a heavy rain, however. If it was, he'd have brought her back inside. Fairies could drown in too heavy of a rain. As he chased her, he couldn't help but remember they used to do this all the time-race each other. He wondered if she remembered that. She led him around the forest, keeping just slightly ahead of him. At one point, he caught up to her. Whether it was intentional or not, he took his chance. He grabbed her around the waist, making them lose momentum and tumble through the air. He managed to stop them from crashing, but their landing was still a little rougher than he intended. She gasped when they finally stopped rolling and he landed on top of her.

"You all right?" he called over the rain, which was now getting heavier. She wasn't sure if she was gasping from the pain or because he was on top of her. His closeness was becoming almost intoxicating for her. Searching for safety, he pulled her up. He spied a hole in the tree where he carried her to.

"I'm okay," she said, once they were inside and he had set her down.

"You sure? I didn't mean to do that," he apologized. He noticed she looked all kinds of conflicted right now.

"I'm sure." They turned to look outside, sitting side by side. Another storm was approaching.

"Guess we're stuck here huh?" he said. She nodded. She felt her heart pounding, anticipating what she was planning to do. She reached over and took his hand. If he was surprised, he didn't let on. He just squeezed it. He knew she hated storms.

"You remember anything else?" he asked her eventually.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," she admitted. "Pips, do you know how this happened to me?" His face grew dark when she asked. She wondered why that was so.

"I do," he finally said. "The man who tried to kill me made you forget who I was. It's a spell."

"A spell?" she whispered. He nodded.

"No one knows if you'll ever remember who I am," he told her honestly. She felt sadness suddenly.

"I want to," she said, angling herself to face him. "I really do. I'm trying."

"I know," he smiled. "It's okay if you don't."

"No, it's not okay," she argued.

"Crys," he stopped her. "It's fine." She held his gaze intently. It was now or never. She leaned into him, slipping her hand up the back of his neck, pulling him into her. When her lips met his, he got over the shock of what she was doing. He just returned the kiss, folding her up into his arms. It was sweet at first, hesitant...slow, and then it became intense. He couldn't help but groan when her tongue touched his. He almost felt like he was in a dream and about to wake up at any moment. When she pulled away, breathless, he didn't stop her. She was looking at him, and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. Crysta was feeling angry at herself. It hadn't worked. There was no rushing memories. No sudden bolt of lightning in her mind that brought everything back. She had been so sure that was all it would take.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you didn't get what you wanted from that," he said softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking because he had thought it would work too.

"I really thought it would work," she confessed. "That it would bring back everything. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For using you," she replied. He laughed.

"You didn't use me," he grinned at the look on her face. "There was a moment, and you took it. I'll let you know when you're using me."

"But..." she was confused. "I had no intentions of...of starting anything..."

"I know you didn't," he stopped her. "It's okay."

"I just wish I could remember," she sighed, hitting her head with the heel of her hand.

"Crys, look," Pips turned to her. "Forget about trying to remember me okay? How about you just sit there as you are now and ask yourself how you feel about me. Right now in this moment. Be honest."

"I..." She paused. How did she feel about him? She had rather enjoyed that kiss, but did she care about him more than friends? He was watching her. She had to say something.

"I feel...something," she admitted. "I just don't know what it is yet."

"I'll take that," he smiled. It was better than her saying she felt nothing. He knew she felt something. He had felt her body responding to his touch, and if she was repulsed by him, that would not have happened.

"I mean," she went on, "I have had dreams, but now I'm wondering if they're memories."

"What kind of dreams?" he was curious. He watched her squirm a little. "Crys?"

"I don't want to say," she said quickly, turning red. He raised a brow. He knew exactly what she had dreamed without her even telling him. Her face said it all.

"Did it involve what Zak was doing to you the other night?" he asked casually, knowing the answer already.

"You saw that?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"That's what you get for doing it an open space," he shrugged. She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said, her voice muffled. She felt very embarrassed. Stupid Zak.

"Will you stop apologizing?" he laughed. "I'll give you an ultimatum. You either tell me or I make you tell me." She lifted her face from her hands.

"How are you going to make me?" she asked, suspicious.

"Like this," he said, grabbing her hips and causing her to land on her back. Then he sat on her and held her down by her wrists. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"I don't understand how this is making me tell you," she blinked up at him, willing him to kiss her, feeling herself becoming aroused. She wondered if he could tell. He could. He spent a second conflicted. One half of him wanted to keep going in that way, but the other half of him knew better.

"I'm not finished," he said, smirking. Like lightning, he held both her hands with one of his and used his other to tickle her mercilessly. She shrieked. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Tell me!" he demanded, laughing.

"No-o-o-o," she gasped. "Never!" When she tried to escape and he flipped her over onto her stomach, that's when it happened. She saw herself bound and gagged with Roman sitting on her and touching her, felt the immense fear that she had felt then knowing what was coming next. His name came to her very clearly. She recognized him from some of her other memories too.

"Stop, stop, stop! Stop, please, stop," she cried. Pips got off her immediately. She folded herself up, crying.

"What happened? Crys? Did I hurt you?" He was worried. She shook her head. "What was it? Crys, tell me," he begged.

"Roman," she gasped. Pips froze.

"What about Roman?" he asked slowly. His heart was racing. He never did find out what Roman had done to her for those moments they were alone while he was trying to find her.

"He was going to...he tried...I can't..." she whimpered, shaking her head. Pips picked her up into his arms, cradling her as she cried.

"He hurt you?" he asked her when she had calmed down a little. He was dreading her answer.

"He was going to. I don't remember why he stopped," she said, sniffing hard. Pips had an idea why. He remembered Damian had died by the hand of Roman. It was probably him who had stopped it. If only he could thank Damian for doing that. Too little too late.

"Is that the first time you remembered Roman?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I think so. I don't remember seeing him and recognizing him before."

"Well, that's a start. I'm sorry I caused the memory," he said, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You didn't know," she whispered. She held him tightly against her. They stayed like that until the storm ended. Pips didn't want to let her go. He sensed she felt the same way.

"We should go," she said finally. She pulled out of his embrace and began to leave. When he didn't follow, she stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked. He just looked at her. She came back, standing before him. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel guilty for not being able to help you with this," he said to her. "I'm angry at myself for not stopping you from getting involved with Roman and Julian and now you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Upset all the time. You can't remember anything, and you don't deserve that. I should have been more adamant that you stayed. I should have prevented Roman from hurting you. I should have..."

"Shhh," Crysta cut him off, placing a finger over his lips. "You can 'should have' things to death, but it won't change anything. I'm all right, okay? I just get emotional when things come back to me. Don't blame yourself for anything. Promise me." He took her hand and kissed her palm gently. She felt shivers go through her.

"I promise," he said quietly. He still had her hand held against his chest. She could feel his heart racing under her fingers. Then he squeezed it and let it go. She felt disappointed.

"Come on," he said. "I'll race ya." Then he was gone.

"Hey!" she called after him. "Cheater!"

 _In the city..._

Lily officially saw Zak's mother up close the next day. She wasn't sure where to even start, but the woman didn't protest.

"And please, call me Kristy," Zak's mother said after Lily's painful attempt at conversation. Lily only nodded.

"What are you sick with?" Lily asked her.

"Cancer," Kristy replied. "It's all through me now. There isn't a chance of me surviving this. It's only a matter of time."

"I can do my best, but I don't have much experience with cancer," Lily told her. She didn't even know what "can sir" was.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Kristy asked softly. She had noticed it right away when Zak introduced her.

"Um, not really, no," Lily blushed. She brushed her hair over her ears, the only real telltale sign that she wasn't human besides her lack of knowledge of how to turn on a light switch or the way she leaped in fright when the automatic vacuum cleaner ran into her feet.

"It's okay," Kristy assured her, seeing her do this. "I know all about Zak's adventure to Ferngully. I'm honored you came here to try to help me."

"It's in my nature to help people," Lily explained. "And I really do care about Zak." She got Kristy to relax and she began examining and applying magic. After a while, Kristy told her she was exhausted and asked her to come back later. Zak was waiting downstairs when Lily got there.

"How is she? Can you cure it?" he asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, Zak," Lily said honestly. "I did my best, but we'll see what happens. All I can do is keep doing what I do, and if it changes that's great. If it doesn't, then I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I know you're trying." Lily was worried how he would feel about her when she failed. She tried not to think about it in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Wil had woken up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person lying next to him.

"Good morning," Rose said. He remembered.

"Hey," he said.

"Lily doesn't know what she's missing," Rose smirked.

"Lily never had the chance to," Wil replied. Rose rolled over onto her back, turning her face to look at him.

"Well," she said. "It made me happy." Wil felt his cheeks go hot. She hadn't minded that he had never done that with anyone before.

"I'm glad, I guess?" he said. She laughed at him, shoving him playfully.

"You loved it, admit it!" she grinned. He bowed his head in agreement, smiling sheepishly.

"I should go," he said, struggling to get up. Rose pulled him back down on top of her.

"Not just yet," she said, kissing him until he was breathless. He had never felt like this with Lily. He shoved her out of his mind as he let himself be carried away with a woman who actually cared about him. Perhaps he had been with the wrong girl after all.

 _In the forest..._

Crysta was sitting with Batty as they watched Pips do more swimming lessons with the kids. The rain and storm had cancelled the growing lesson for the morning, but the kids did not want to miss out on water time.

"You wanted him to kiss you?" Batty repeated, having not believed his ears the first time. She blushed.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"That's splendiferous!" he cried.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" she scolded him.

"Sorry," he said in a dramatic whisper.

"Don't tell him," she pleaded. "I want it to happen on it's own time, not because you prompted him."

"I can't believe he didn't act on it," Batty muttered. "He's been only dying to be with you since this whole thing started." He was hoping it wasn't because of Treena. Oh how Batty longed to kick her in the kneecap and tell her to go away.

"I think my memory scared him into believing he might conjure more like it if he touches me again," she explained.

"That's crazy talk," Batty scoffed. "You know, there's no harm in being the one initiating the kiss."

"I know that," Crysta, her face growing hot again. She hadn't told Batty that part. He raised a brow but didn't question her further. Some things he was better off not knowing. Crysta went back to daydreaming. Pips really had been very into their kiss. Maybe she had been wrong about Treena. Maybe there was nothing there and he was still in love with her. Crazy as it sounded, she still felt him on her skin, and this made her experience feelings she had only felt in her dreams. She wondered when the next time would be when she'd get to be alone with Pips again, if he'd initiate anything or if she would have to again. She felt her face grow tight when Treena showed up again. Why was she hanging around so much?

"Competition?" Batty asked in a low voice, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," Crysta replied. "I don't like it." Treena laughed at something Pips said, touching his arm. Crysta bristled inside.

"Maybe you better act soon," Batty said. _Or_ , he thought, _Pips shouldn't be such an asshole and get his priorities straight._

"If he truly loves me, I have nothing to worry about, right?" She looked at Batty who averted his eyes. "Right?"

"Sure," he coughed.

"Batty?"

"I think he's conflicted right now," Batty finally said. "I'm not sure what he's going to do to be honest." Crysta felt scared. Was he just as involved with her as he was with Treena? She saw Treena whisper into his ear, saw Pips stop what he was doing and look at her. It made her feel sick as she recognized that look, the look of a certain kind of tension. Very similar to a look he gave her that morning.

"Oh no," she said to Batty. "What did she say?"

"I dunno. I don't have that great of hearing despite what you've heard," Batty replied. Treena walked away with Pips staring after her. Whatever it was, it made Crysta feel very very worried.

 _Later..._

"You and Rose?" Sandy asked him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I thought you wanted to be with Lily?"

"Well, Lily left didn't she?" Wil said, crossing his arms. "She said she was never coming back. Why should I ruin the rest of my life waiting for her when we all know she's right and is never returning?"

"I guess you're right," Sandy sighed. "Still...it seems kind of quick..." He didn't know why picturing Rose with Wil was bothering him so much.

"How are things with you?" Wil changed the subject.

"As good as they can be. Still trying to heal," Sandy shrugged. Then he smiled. "The baby is amazing though. I still can't believe he's mine."

"Me either," Wil joked. Sandy play punched him. A crack of thunder made them both jump. Looking outside they could see the rain coming down in sheets suddenly, and the lightning was fierce.

"Another storm?" Sandy asked. "Gee, I hope Pips and Crysta got the kids home all right." Wil grew concerned.

"Think we should look for them?" he asked Sandy.

"I don't think it's safe," Sandy replied, leaning to look out the window. "They're smart. I'm sure they're all right."

"I hope so," Wil muttered.

 _Elsewhere..._

Rose couldn't stop thinking about Wil. She had been smiling all day. Just when she was getting ready to leave this happened. She wondered if it was a sign. Suddenly, the image of Damian entered her mind. She tried to shake it out. Wil was softer and more gentle than Damian, but she found she liked it. She felt loved. She knew they hadn't exchanged that feeling to each other, and she doubted they ever would, but that was what it had felt like to her, so she let herself enjoy it. When the second storm hit, she perched on her window ledge and watched. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace.

 _In the city..._

Storms were different in the city. Lily felt less afraid of them. Zak had taken her out to get more "girl like" clothes as he called them. She still found them weird and foreign on her body, but she knew it would attract attention if she didn't wear them. She went for shorts and a tank top. It was as close to her regular outfit as she could find. She ditched the underwear. She didn't tell Zak this. She really didn't have the desire to pick it out of her behind every five minutes. The thing called a "bra" was cutting into her flesh, making her super uncomfortable. She wanted to ditch that too, but it would have been too noticeable. Thunder cracked and she ducked instinctively. Zak chuckled at her.

"We're safe in here," he said.

"I know. Old habit," she smiled weakly. Kristy had been a little more receptive of treatment today, but she still wasn't as enthused about the treatment as Zak had hoped she would be. He felt like his mother just wanted to give up, and this bothered him.

"Do you think it's working?" he had asked Lily when she came downstairs earlier.

"It's too soon to tell," she replied. He didn't know what else to say, so she had just hugged him. Now, they were sitting downstairs listening to the storm outside.

"You miss home?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course," she answered. "But I'm also happy here." She smiled to reassure him. He had a shadow in his eyes that she couldn't read. She wondered if he really would have come back if his mother hadn't been ill. She dismissed that thought as quickly as it had come. She had more faith in him than that.

 _Ferngully..._

The children had barely gotten home when the storm hit. The rain had been too hard to fly in, so together Pips and Crysta had run for cover. They slipped and slid into an abandoned burrow as the thunder cracked overhead.

"You all right?" he asked her, panting. She nodded. At least it was warm so the rain hadn't left her freezing.

"Twice in one day," he said. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

"What, to stay indoors until we really know it's over?" she smirked.

"Yea," he agreed. He knew what she really thought too. She stood there hugging herself, watching the rain. She felt warm just being around him. She was playing a mental game of "Should I, Shouldn't I" in her mind. The rain still swept into their hole. They had to be careful that their hiding spot did not become too filled with water. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. After a while, he turned to face her.

"So," he said. "Did you ever figure out what you feel?"

"About what?" she asked.

"About me," he said simply.

"I didn't, actually," she said teasingly. "I have been too busy."

"Lots of time now," he pointed out.

"I'm too tired," she said and yawned to make her point. He just shook his head at her, hiding his grin.

"Lots of girls want to be with this," he drawled. "You better figure it out soon."

"Are you referring to Carrie?" Crysta mocked. "Cos I think she's a little too young for you."

"There are others," he said vaguely. She felt her skin bristle. Treena. The fact that she felt jealous was interesting to her. The sudden loud bang of thunder made her jump and shriek.

"Still scared of that huh?" he said, his tone a little too mocking for her liking. She went closer to him.

"At least I'm not scared to make a move," she said quietly in his ear. The "Should I" had won.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her, feeling his heart rate pick up.

"You figure it out," she winked, stepping away from him again. He stood watching her in astonishment. Was she really hinting at him to make a move on her? He almost asked her if she was feeling well. He thought about Treena's second offer earlier. She had been very clear in what she wanted. Pips hadn't answered because he honestly didn't know what to say. He thought he had made himself clear to Treena, but if she sensed he was wavering, was he? Looking at Crysta now across from him and appearing uncertain, he made up his mind. He walked over to her, cupped the backs of her arms with his hands and pulled her into him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. He felt her trembling with anticipation.

"Making a move," he murmured back. He kissed her gently, slowly. Crysta felt like her body was on fire. She slid her hands behind his back and pulled him closer. She felt his fingers in her hair. The kiss became more urgent, more feverish as they both stopped holding back. Eventually his lips moved down her neck slowly, his fingers tracing her skin. He lifted her in his arms and set her down on a perch. He felt like he was going to lose his mind when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wanted to kiss and touch her everywhere. He could almost hear her telling him to do it. He gripped her thighs, his fingers hovering where he desperately wanted to put them. She moaned, pressing into him, kissing him hard. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. Then, like always, Roman ruined it for him. He stopped, pulling back a bit, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, touching his face gently. She held back from begging him to continue.

"I don't know if I can do this," he admitted. He met her gaze. He couldn't get her scared look out of his mind from earlier that day.

"You're not going to hurt me," she assured him. She almost cried in frustration. She just wanted him to continue.

"How do I know that? Look at what happened last time I was touching you, how upset you got," he pointed out. He was also thinking about something else she could remember if they did this. It would devastate her, he knew it.

"I know it'll be fine," she said. "I just know it." _Just do it!_ She was screaming in her mind. _Please I'm begging you just take me now!_

"You can't possibly know that," he said, shaking his head.

"Then let me prove it," she said, kissing him deeply. She was so close. She needed him to keep going. She felt him respond to her touch, her imitation of what he did to her in the river the other day. He gripped her thighs a little harder, a strangled sound coming from his throat as she dragged her fingers across his waistline, kissing his neck, but he untangled himself from her and stepped back.

"Pips..." she whispered, confused. He couldn't stand the hurt on her face. He also couldn't stand to think of what her face would look like when she remembered each and every painful time she suffered on her own...all because she didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry, Crys," he said miserably. "I can't do this." She felt like she had been struck. Then it came to her.

"It's about her, isn't it?" she asked angrily. The scene from earlier played in her mind again.

"Her?" He was confused. Crysta's eyes flashed in anger.

"Treena!" she cried. "I saw you today. I've seen you with her, the way you look at her. If it's her you want, then just say so!"

"Crys, no," he started, grabbing her wrist as she struggled down. She yanked from his grip and backed to the entrance, her eyes filling up against her will.

"Crys," he tried again, moving toward her. "I never...it's not...don't go out there, please. Let me explain." She shook her head wordlessly and bolted. She didn't care if it was torrential rain outside. She had to get away from him. The rain was overwhelming when she was out in the open. It was hard to breathe.

"Crysta!" he yelled after her, fearful. "Come back!" She ignored him. If he hadn't wanted to hurt her, he shouldn't have stopped. She felt her tears mix with the rain on her face. That's what she got for putting her trust in someone who she didn't remember.

Pips was in a panic. What had she seen? She couldn't possibly have seen Treena kiss him. He felt very guilty. He felt angry at himself for even getting into this situation. He wasn't sure if he could ever tell Crysta that Treena had cornered him and kissed him against his wishes. If Crysta knew how far things had gone already, he knew she would never come back to him. He chased after her, wondering what he would even say to her when he caught up.

Treena had seen everything. She had followed in hopes of interrupting their little goings on, but in the end he stopped everything without her help. Perhaps he was really into her and not so much into Crysta anymore. She felt hopeful again. Maybe her offer earlier was why he stopped. Crysta certainly seemed to think so. Oh, how angry she had sounded shouting Treena's name. It made her smile. She was having an impact finally. She trailed behind Pips, gasping from the rain. She gave up and sought shelter before she drowned. She would visit him later when things had settled.


	11. Chapter 11

Mother took in the soaked figure of her daughter and the look of anguish on her face and immediately knew what had happened. She was going to strangle that boy.

"Crysta?" she asked, catching her before she collapsed.

"I hate him," she choked out. "I'm never trusting him again. I'm never going near him again. Listen to me this time, please!" She tore out of Mother's grasp and ran to her room. Mother was becoming angry at Pips. What had he done to her? That's when he burst in through the door.

"Where is she?" he asked, moving past her.

"What have you done?" she hissed, grabbing his elbow and clutching it hard. He tried to pry her off.

"I can explain," he started.

"Explain what? The fact that my daughter is horrendously upset and hates your guts?" He looked like he'd been slapped.

"No, she...we...I stopped it. I had to. She had a horrific memory the last time I touched her. I did it to help her not hurt her," he tried to explain.

"So you led her on and then broke her heart? You know she's fragile right now!" Mother was furious. He finally yanked free.

"I didn't lead her on!" he cried, clenching his fists. "I swear! Look, how is she going to feel when it's over and she suddenly remembers the children she lost? I don't want to do that to her. I don't want to be the one to make her remember that. I thought we agreed we shouldn't do that to her?"

"You still didn't have to do this to her!" Mother shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back angrily. "That is exactly why she's upset!"

"Obviously you did something!"

"Why am I the bad guy for trying to prevent her from having more bad memories?" he demanded. Mother opened her mouth to argue.

"What are you talking about?" Crysta asked coldly, making them both whirl around.

"Crys," Pips started.

"Love," Mother said at the same time. Crysta held up her hand to cut them off.

"What are you talking about?" she repeated, her voice slow and menacing. Pips looked distraught. He had suddenly lost his voice. Mother just looked at the floor.

"Somebody better start talking," Crysta said, approaching Pips. "Or I will leave this place and never come back. Maybe Lily had the right idea after all."

"Stop that," Mother said sharply, looking at her finally. "Leave her out of this."

"All I know is everyone seems to know all these secrets about me," Crysta went on, "but no one has the decency to tell me what they are. I have the right to know!" She turned to Pips, who swallowed hard.

"All right," he finally said. "You want to know, so I'll tell you." She glared at him. He stared back.

"Pips, no," Mother started. He ignored her.

"You lost four of our children. You were unable to carry a child full term," he said, watching her face turn from anger to shock. She was taken aback. She had not expected that at all.

"W-what?" she stammered. "What are you saying?"

"It was so hard on you," Pips went on, "that we thought it was best to not remind you. That's why I stopped earlier. I thought if we did keep going, you would remember that pain. I didn't want to be the one to do that to you." She didn't know what to say.

"You're lying," she said, her voice raising.

"I'm not lying, Crys," he said gently. She looked to Mother, who nodded in agreement.

"Mother, tell me he's lying. That it's not true," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, love," Mother replied sadly, "but it's true." Crysta backed away from both of them.

"No," she said. "I don't believe you. I won't." She turned and fled. Mother looked to see Pips standing there with wet eyes.

"That right there was what I was trying to avoid," he said hoarsely. "Guess I failed at that too."

"She was going to find out sometime," Mother said gently. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Easier said than done," he replied. He left without saying another word. Mother sat down and put her head in her hands, listening to the sound of her daughter crying from a broken heart upstairs.

 _Pips' home..._

He felt horrible. He couldn't get her hurt face out of his mind. He berated himself for stopping their intimacy, for even telling her the truth after he hadn't wanted to. What if that memory had never come back to her at all? He had needlessly hurt her. He sat there with his head in his hands until she came inside.

"Trouble in paradise?" Treena asked. Pips looked up at her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked harshly. He was tired of this girl crossing his boundaries.

"I thought we were past that," she said smoothly, coming over to sit next to him.

"Well, we're not," he answered.

"Sorry," she said, feeling not sorry at all. He looked away from her. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I upset her so much..." His face was pained. Treena felt hope again.

"Upset her?" she asked. She wanted to know.

"I told her about the miscarriages. I never wanted to. It hurt her so much before, and now I've done it to her again. I didn't want her to relive that ever."

"Well, I'm sure she would have remembered eventually. You don't just forget trauma like that," Treena pointed out.

"You're probably right, but it still doesn't make me feel better," he said miserably. She reached over and took his hand. She didn't like seeing him hurt like this. She felt victorious when he didn't let it go. If all she had to do was be the one there for him to make him see she was the one, then that's what she would do.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself," she told him quietly. He gave a small laugh.

"Who isn't?" he asked. She shrugged. He had a point. He looked down at their hands, a look crossing his face. He let hers go too quickly for her liking.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cos it's not right," he replied.

"But..."

"No buts. Treena, I told you, I can't do this with you. Can you go, please? I need to be alone."

"All right," she said, getting up. "You know where to find me." She left hoping he would think about her. She wondered what more she needed to do to completely capture his attention.

 _In the city..._

Lily had walked into the kitchen to find another girl sitting there looking at a rectangular device in her hand.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "who are you?" The girl looked up.

"Oh, hi," she said. "I'm Angel. I'm here with Zak."

"Oh," Lily managed to say. She wondered what she had meant by that. When Zak entered, Angel gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him. Lily clenched her fists. Who was this person and why was she acting like she was with Zak?

"I'm doing all right," he replied, oblivious to Lily's reaction. "Taking it one day at a time." Angel smiled sympathetically.

"You're so brave," she said, squeezing his shoulder. She didn't miss Lily's snort.

"I'm sorry," Angel said, turning to her. "Is there something funny about me comforting someone who's mother is dying?"

"No," Lily replied. "Not at all. Excuse me." She pushed past them and headed to Kristy's room. It was dark as usual.

"Kristy?" she called softly. "It's me."

"Not today, Lily," Kristy replied from the mass of blankets on the bed. "I'm just not up for it." Lily made to turn and leave.

"Don't go," Kristy's voice reached her. Lily stopped. Unsure of what to do, she hovered by the door. "Can you just talk to me?" Kristy asked eventually. Lily came slowly in and sat on the chair beside the bed. Kristy's face emerged from her blanket cavern.

"You know I do like you, right?" she asked.

"O-oh," Lily said. "I wasn't sure..."

"It's just, Zak has made me try everything. He can't accept there is no cure. I can't believe the lengths he went to bring you here. It's hopeless, Lily. I'm not making it through this one," she said. She grew quiet.

"Do you want me to stop trying?" Lily asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I am not good at making decisions. I'm very indecisive. What do you think?"

"I think it's whatever you want," Lily replied.

"I'll sleep on it," Kristy promised. There was more awkward silence. "Can you tell me about it?" she whispered finally.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"The forest. Your home. Tell me everything." Kristy gave her a pleading look. Lily was surprised. She launched into tales of her growing up and her sisters. She even dared to mention Wil. Kristy was enraptured by it all.

"Is Wil special to you?" she asked when Lily paused at his name.

"In a way, yes," Lily blushed. "But he understands I'm here with Zak now."

"Must've been hard," Kristy pointed out.

"It was..."

"I meant for him," she cut Lily off. "Sounds like he was devastated when you left."

"I try not to think about it," Lily answered quietly. She really didn't. It hurt her to think of him hurting.

"Are you ever afraid to die?" Kristy asked suddenly. Lily froze. She didn't have the heart to tell this woman fairies lived a much longer time.

"Sometimes," she answered slowly, truthfully.

"I'm terrified," Kristy whispered. Lily looked at this woman huddled in her bed staring back out at her. She reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"We fairies have faith that Sol will be there for us in the end," Lily told her.

"Sol?"

"Yes, an angel of sorts. Anyway, the end it not really the end. It just is a place where this is no death or fear or sadness."

"Sounds like heaven," Kristy said. "I'm not sure about that place...if it exists."

"What about it makes you hesitant to think it exists?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid that it won't really be there, and I'll be disappointed," Kristy admitted.

"I think," Lily said softly, "that it would be nice to think about and dream of even if it's not there."

"Why's that?"

"Because it makes you happy, and isn't that what's most important?" Lily watched a conflicted look cross Kristy's face.

"You're right," Kristy replied. "I never thought of it that way. Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome," Lily smiled. Kristy gave a weak smile in return.

"I think I need some rest," she said. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime," Lily answered, getting up to leave. The sight of this fragile woman made her feel sad inside. The fact that she couldn't save her saddened her even more. She knew nothing was going to save Kristy. She just didn't know how to tell Zak that. She went to her room and stared at her ceiling trying not to think about Kristy lying alone in her bed or what Zak and Angel were doing downstairs.

 _Ferngully..._

Rose had sought out Wil. She actually missed him. It was nice, missing someone in that way.

"Hey," he said when he saw her. He grinned. She grinned back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around at all the arrows on the ground.

"I have to teach a lesson on shooting a bow," he explained. "They wanted me to do it during tomorrow's lessons."

"'They' being my brother and Crysta?" Rose asked. He nodded. "Can I come?"

"Sure," he replied, beaming. "You can even show them how a girl does it." He winked at her. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He pretended to cower from her. Then he returned to his work. She leaned against the tree watching him. He turned to her after a while.

"I get the feeling you're here for something else entirely," he said, reading her mind.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she said vaguely. "You'll just have to guess." He tipped his head back in laughter. She loved it when he did that.

"All right," he said, putting down his work and moving towards her. "I'll indulge you this one time. Just this once though. I am a very busy man."

"Oh really?" she mocked, her eyes shining. "Too busy even for me?"

"I can make an exception for you," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled suggestively and pulled him inside. Absolutely nothing could ruin this for her.

 _The next day..._

Carrie knew immediately something was wrong. They weren't even looking at each other today. She wondered what had happened. When she tried to point this out to Bobby, he just shrugged it off. He didn't care. He was more interested about the shooting lesson they were getting today. He thought this might come in handy someday. She also didn't like the way her Aunt Treena kept asking questions about Pips. She knew her aunt was going to ruin everything if she didn't hurry up and make them get together. Wilkea was explaining things but Carrie wasn't listening. She was more interested in the red headed girl that had come with him. Rose was still new to Ferngully, but she was popular already. A mystery was always appreciated around here.

"Carrie, focus," Wil warned. She acted like she was listening. She snuck a look over to Pips and Crysta, who were standing far away from each other with crossed arms. She had to do something. She whirled her head around when her brother crowed with delight. Wil had made a perfect shot. Now he was getting them to practice. She thought boy toys were dumb, but she knew she had to do it. She took one more look at Pips. He was looking at Crysta in a longing kind of way, but she was ignoring him. What was the matter with her? Carrie wondered.

"Carrie!" Wil called. "You're up." Rose winked at her, making her blush. Rose was so cool. She was so relaxed and carefree. Carrie wished she would end up like that when she was older. She didn't notice the brush of Rose's touch on Wil's side when he passed her or the look Wil gave her in return. She was too busy planning her next mission to get Pips and Crysta back together.

 _Later..._

He waited until they had all gone home before trying to approach her. She turned away before he could reach her.

"Come on, Crys," he said. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Don't do this." She spun around.

"Don't make this my fault," she said bitterly. "I put myself out there, and you made me feel so...embarrassed. Then you tell me a horrible secret and expect me to just pretend everything's okay? It's not, so just give it up, Pips. Leave me alone."

"Fine," he said, throwing up his hands. Once he was gone, Crysta let herself cry. She didn't want to feel this way about him again. She had thought she was getting closer to remembering him and how it was to be in love with him. Now it was tainted by what he had told her. Tainted by the vision of Treena touching him. She wondered if that was the real reason she was holding back.

"Excuse me?" a voice startled her. She turned to see Carrie's mother, Tamsyn, standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Carrie with you?" Tamsyn asked. "She didn't come home with Bobby."

"Oh," Crysta said, looking around. "I was sure they had left together. Is she just hiding maybe?"

"No," Tamsyn said stiffly. "I know all of her hiding places. She wasn't at any of them, and she didn't come home." Crysta felt worried. Bobby was careless sometimes. She hoped he hadn't abandoned her somewhere.

"I'll search for her," Crysta promised.

"I leave her in your care all day and you don't even have the decency to make sure she gets home safe?" Tamsyn's voice was escalating now. "I knew this 'school' thing was a bad idea. How could you be so irresponsible?!"

"Hey now," Pips cut in. Crysta spun to see him standing there, arms crossed. She hadn't even seen him come back. "There's no need to get upset. We'll find her."

"You better," Tamsyn said, poking his chest. "Or else I'll see to it you are removed from this forest." She left them standing there looking at each other in shock.

"Can she really do that?" Pips asked.

"I don't want to find out," Crysta replied. "Come on." She started the search. They searched for what felt like hours. She wasn't in any of the spots they knew she hid in. When it got dark, they finally stopped and looked at each other with worry. Carrie was officially missing.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Something? Anything? Please?!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Carrie!" They were both calling her name now. Pips didn't like being out here in the dark for long. Especially with a rogue snake wandering around. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Where could she be?" Crysta asked, trying to sound unafraid. "I was so sure she had left with her brother."

"I am too. I know they did. He was teasing her and making her angry as usual," he replied.

"Her mother is going to kill me," she muttered.

"Kill you and expel me from my home," Pips added. "We gotta find her soon. There's no way she could have gone far."

"Hello?" They both jumped. Bobby was standing there looking hesitant.

"Bobby!" Crysta cried. "What are you doing out here? It's bad enough your sister is missing. If your mother knows you're missing too..."

"She doesn't. I have to tell you something," Bobby interrupted.

"Tell us what?" Pips asked.

"Carrie is obsessed with trying to find ways to get you guys back together. She tried to make me go with her, but I wouldn't go. I told her it was a stupid idea, but she wouldn't listen."

"What idea?" Crysta pressed.

"To go 'missing' so you guys would have to be together to find her," Bobby explained.

"Did she tell you where she was going to go?" Pips urged.

"No. She just said it would be somewhere 'romantic' whatever that means," Bobby muttered. Pips and Crysta looked at each other.

"The Blue Grotto," they said in unison. Bobby made a face.

"That place isn't romantic," he said, crinkling his nose. "I knew she was being stupid." Crysta blushed, thankful he couldn't see her in the dark. She remembered a moment in there she shared with Zak. You had to be older to appreciate it she guessed.

"Go home, Bobby," Pips directed. "Before your mother has my head." Or worse, he thought. Bobby did as he was told. As he turned, Pips noticed even in the dark the shiner on his cheek. He moved to stop him.

"Come on," Crysta said hurriedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "We have to go get her!" If you stayed in the Grotto for long, you never wanted to leave. She just hoped they weren't too late. Pips made a mental note to talk to Bobby tomorrow. He was thinking it was time certain things got brought into the open.

 _In the city..._

"Lily?" Zak's voice sounded at her door. She had kept her room dark, pretending to be sleeping. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away," she mumbled. He came in anyway and sat on her bed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said.

"I'm just very tired, Zak," she told him. "It's been taking a lot out of me, healing your mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I hadn't realized. Of course, I'll leave you alone. Don't wear yourself out." She felt him leave. She found herself thinking about Wil, wondering what he was doing and who he was with. She wondered if he had moved on already. She wondered if this whole thing had been an enormous mistake.

 _Ferngully..._

Wil was lying entangled with Rose. She was examining his fingers that were intertwined with hers.

"I think today went well," she said lazily.

"Yea," he agreed. "They seemed into it." She turned onto her other side to face him.

"You are one hell of a shot," she praised. "I think you could come close to almost being the same as me."

"Oho!" he laughed. "The same? I think I'm a little better than you."

"No-o-o-o," she drawled out. "I think you are mistaken." He propped himself onto his elbow.

"I will prove you wrong the next chance I get," he warned her, smiling.

"That's what you think," she laughed. "I'd hate to be you and feel so embarrassed after being shown up by a girl." Wil laughed out loud and grabbed her, tickling her. She shrieked and struggled to get away. Their tussle eventually turned into something more, and afterward they both couldn't help but think that everything was just right.

 _Crysta's home..._

"I hope she comes home soon," Mother fretted. "It's dark out there now. What could have happened?"

"I heard from one of the parents that a girl went missing," Sandy commented.

"What?!" both Fern and Mother exclaimed. Fern held Zeke a little closer to her chest. She couldn't imagine how the girl's mother felt right now.

"Yea, but they'll find her," Sandy reassured them. "Pips and Crysta aren't stupid. They will have figured it out by now."

"I hope you're right," Mother sighed.

 _The Blue Grotto..._

"It won't eat you, I promise," Pips told her, trying to make a joke. Her hesitation was very obvious.

"I know that. I just hope we're not in here long," Crysta replied. They were standing at the entrance.

"We have to go in there. I can just go if that helps," Pips offered. A piece of him was very curious as to why she was hesitating.

"No, no," Crysta disagreed. "She was my responsibility too. I'm coming." She was swarmed with memories of her and Zak being here. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. They flew alongside each other. Crysta had forgotten just how beautiful it was in here. Her mind wandered.

"Hello?" Pips' voice entered her ears. She looked at him, dazed. "Earth to Crysta. What's wrong with you?"

"Just remembering some things," she said vaguely.

"Like what?" Pips was curious. He knew they had never done anything in here in that way together. Only horseplay.

"Just when Zak and I...nevermind," she said, shaking her head. Pips felt a surge of jealousy. He had forgotten blond boy had been in here with her.

"Must've been good," he said casually, not looking at her.

"I'm not going there with you," she replied. "Where is this kid?"

"No idea. Carrie!" Pips called. The echo bounced around.

"Over here!" her little voice came back.

"Thank goodness," Crysta breathed. They hurried over to where the sound came from.

"Carrie! What are you doing here?" Crysta scolded.

"It took you long enough to find me!" Carrie replied. "Sheesh!"

"Carrie, this isn't funny," Pips said sternly. "Let's go. Your mother is worried sick."

"Not until you two make up," Carrie said, crossing her arms defiantly. Crysta couldn't help but notice the twitch of Pips' lips at that.

"Carrie, come on," Crysta said, reaching for her. Carrie jumped back.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay," Pips cut in. He turned to face Crysta.

"Crys, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm good if you're good."

"Are you kidding?!" Crysta asked, shocked. "You're letting a child tell us what to do?"

"Hey, if it gets us all out of here, then yes, I am. Now come on, are we good?" Pips was looking at her.

"Fine," Crysta said. "Yes, we're good." She turned to Carrie. "Let's go."

"Nope," Carrie answered, giving a cheeky smile. "You have to kiss." Pips coughed harshly suddenly to cover up his laughter. Crysta was furious.

"Carrie," she said, kneeling down to her level. "You can't make people do something okay? We said we were sorry. That's all for now. Let's go."

"No!" Carrie cried, hopping away again. "You kiss or we stay here forever!" Crysta ran her hands over her face hard.

"Can you believe this kid?" she asked Pips, who was still coughing. "Oh, get over yourself!"

"She sure knows how to make a bargain," he said finally, eyes watering. They looked over at Carrie, who made the kissing gesture.

"So what do we do?" Crysta asked him.

"I think," Pips said, smirking a little, "that we have to give her what she wants."

"No way. Nuh uh," she argued. "I am not kissing you."

"You weren't so disgusted yesterday as I recall," he replied, raising a brow at her. She glared at him.

"Maybe not, but you wrecked it. I don't want to even be near you right now," she told him.

"I said I was sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Look, a small one and we're out of here. Is that really so bad?" he egged her on. "Or do you just not want to replace your Zak memory with me?"

"Maybe it's cos my name isn't Treena," she shot back. He looked angry at this.

"Don't," he growled.

"You're not denying it," she pointed out. So she had been right. There was something there. This upset her, and she still couldn't understand why because after all, she liked to believe she didn't think about him or want him that way anymore.

"I'm waiting!" Carrie called. She didn't like to see them arguing. It reminded her of her parents.

"Oh for the love of..." Pips muttered. "Let's just do this."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. He kissed her quickly and lightly on the lips.

"Better?" he called to Carrie after. She shook her head.

"A REAL kiss," she fired back. Crysta was mad now.

"Car-" she started to yell, but Pips had cut her off. Pulling her hips into his with one hand, he cupped her face with the other hand and kissed her with such tenderness that she almost forgot she was angry at him. She found she had lost her voice when he finished. He looked down at her, his face serious now. She didn't even know what to say. In the end, she didn't have to.

"Whoa," Carrie said. "Okay, I'm coming now."

"Thank Sol," Crysta muttered, slipping out of his grasp. Carrie took Pips' and her hand in each of her own. The little girl's cheeriness and giddiness was albeit almost catching. Crysta slid a glance over at Pips, who was looking back at her, and she had to look away before she started having the feelings she thought she didn't have anymore.

 _Carrie's home..._

Carrie had felt giddy at how well her plan had worked. She didn't even know adults could kiss like that. Her parents never certainly did. At least not in front of her. Carrie had tuned out her mother's barrage of punishments and threats when she was returned home. Her mother didn't even thank Pips or Crysta for finding her, which Carrie thought was a bit rude. She was sent to bed without any supper. Aunt Treena snuck in later with a small something. Her aunt was always trying to help out.

"Did it work?" Bobby whispered from her doorway. He had taken the physical piece of her disappearing act. She could see it on his face.

"Uh huh," Carrie whispered back, nodding. She was going to say more, but he shook his head, indicating it was not the time.

"I hope it was worth Mother's punishment," Bobby said to her as he left.

"It was," Carrie answered into the dark. She smiled as she fell asleep.

 _Crysta's home..._

She had said goodnight to Pips and gone inside. She didn't want to think about him anymore. She told the tale to her family, leaving out Carrie's demands. She just said Carrie had wandered away and got lost in time. Crysta watched Fern with Zeke, and now it made sense to her why she had felt jealous of her sister. She had had a baby on her first try. No heartaches for her. Crysta excused herself and went up to her room. She sat on her bed, touching her lips where his had been earlier. She certainly felt drawn to him even after his rejection yesterday. Perhaps he really had been trying to save her from heartache. Maybe she was messing everything up and reading too much into it. She listened to her family downstairs laughing and all having a good time together. Was that her before? Did she and Pips spend time here with her family too? Did he have a family? She didn't even know.

"Lots on your mind?" Batty asked her from outside her window, startling her.

"Yes," she replied truthfully once she had recovered.

"I heard what happened yesterday," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. It was just such a shock. I see now why nobody wanted to tell me. I'm afraid I was a little harsh on everyone," Crysta said sadly.

"That's always the response to information that is a surprise, especially information that hurtful. How are you now?" Batty asked gently.

"I...I don't know. I think I made a mistake," she said quietly.

"About what?"

"About saying I hated Pips. About everything. I don't know," she said, exasperated. "I don't feel like me at all, but I feel drawn to him still. How is that possible?"

"A heart never truly forgets the ones they love," Batty told her. She looked at him.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Then what should I do?"

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked. She thought for a while.

"Thanks, Batty," she said, standing up and going over to hug him. Then she flew away. Batty smiled to himself and shook his head. That girl was still something even though she didn't remember half of who she was.

 _Pips' home..._

He couldn't get her off his mind. He had seen her face after he had kissed her. He believed she still felt something for him. He just didn't know how to break the barrier of the wall she had put up, separating herself from him emotionally. He kept thinking he should just go over there, talk to her, but he hesitated. What would he even say? The way she brought up Treena earlier made him think she knew he still had the occasional thought of her. Pips delved into this thinking. Just what about Treena was he still thinking about anyway? He thought perhaps it was the mystery of her vagueness about her home life...the kids. He was pretty sure he was done with the feelings that kept arising before. He heard a knock on his door. His heart soared. Could it be...?

"Pips," Treena said, coming in as he opened the door. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed once more that she didn't wait for an invite to come inside.

"My sister...it's bad," she said, scanning his face. He noticed she genuinely looked afraid.

"What's going on?"

"He got mad that Carrie ran away. He is taking it out on my sister. I had to leave. It's too awful to listen to..." Treena choked on a sob. She sat down, pressing her hand against her face. Bobby had taken Carrie outside as per their procedure for this type of thing. She had left them in hopes of getting help.

"Treena," Pips began.

"Before you say you won't help," Treena cut him off, "you have to know how serious this is."

"I know it's serious," he argued. "I saw Bobby's face tonight. I just think you need to go talk to the Elders. They can help you with this better than I can..."

"They won't listen to me," she shook her head.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just do," she said dismissively. "I see this was a mistake, coming here." She stood up, pushing past him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as she opened the door. She turned and gave him such a haunted look it made him shiver.

"Nothing," she whispered. Then she was gone. He debated going after her. He didn't want to intervene in a fight that wasn't his. He knew it had to stop, though. He reminded himself to talk to Ash first thing in the morning about it and to Bobby about his shiner. If Treena wasn't going to bring it to the Elders' attention, he would. At least he could ease his guilt a little for not helping tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Zak didn't know what to do. He was worried about his mother. He was worried about Lily. Things seemed to be unsettled right now, and he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He was lying in his bed when Lily entered his room. She looked uncertain about something, but then a look of determination crossed her face.

"What's up?" he asked her as she came nearer.

"Are we together?" she asked boldly. "I need to know." He was taken aback a little.

"I-uh...I thought we were," he answered. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Some girl was here today acting like your girlfriend. Plus, you told me you still loved my sister. I just want to know the truth so I can make my decision," Lily said, jutting her chin out.

"Angel is not my girlfriend," he told her, sitting up. "And Crysta, well, I think she will eventually discover her lost feelings, so I know that's not going to happen." Lily stared at him.

"And me?" she asked.

"I've cared about you for a long time," he said softly. "I do love you, Lily. Please believe that." He watched her loosen her aggressive posture. She was taking in what he said.

"You love me?" she eventually asked.

"Yes," he said without missing a beat. He pulled her in and kissed her for good measure. She returned in kind. Things became heated, and without really planning it, Lily found herself in a situation she had only ever dreamed of. While it was new and a little awkward, she really did try to enjoy herself. When it was over, Zak had fallen asleep behind her. She felt tears slide down her face. She had come in here to tell Zak his mother just told her she wanted to stop the treatment. One look at his face and she knew she couldn't tell him that, so she made her visit about something else. Now she was lying there thinking about what she had done. There was no regret. Her sadness was because she had thought of Wil the entire time.

 _Pips' home..._

The knock came quite late. Pips crawled out of bed and groggily made his way down the stairs and to the door. He paused suddenly, wondering if it was Treena again. Had things gotten much worse? When he opened it, he did not expect to see her standing there.

"Crys?" he asked, not sure he believed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, her hands folded in front of her. "I was mean to you, and it was uncalled for. I was upset and angry because in my mind, you rejected me. I see now that you were just trying not to hurt me. Can we start again?" Pips was taken aback. He shook his head, thinking perhaps he was dreaming.

"Crys, I..."

"Wait," she interrupted, taking his head shake as a no. "You asked me how I felt about you yesterday as the person I am right now. I didn't know what to tell you. Now I do."

"Okay..." he said slowly. He hardly dared to breathe. She stepped in closer to him, sliding her hands up his chest and placing her face next to his.

"I feel that..." she murmured into his ear, "...that I really want to finish that kiss." Pips gripped her waist to keep himself from losing his balance.

"I feel that somewhere in this body of mine I do remember you and could possibly even still be in love with you." She was really saying this to him. He felt stunned.

"I understand if there is someone else," she went on. "I realize that it's been a long time. I just felt I had to try..." He thought of Treena. He knew he had felt confused about that at one time, but he also knew for certain that she did not stir up feelings like this, feelings he was fully experiencing right now with Crysta pressed against him. His mind was very made up.

"There isn't anyone else," he told her. "I've been waiting for you. It's only ever been you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she whispered. She was looking at him with desire, and he didn't want to disappoint her again. He turned his face so that their foreheads were touching. She looked nervous and unsure. He slid one hand up her neck and onto her face, resting one thumb under her jawline. She closed her eyes at his touch. He tilted her chin up slowly and claimed her lips with his. He kissed her slow, savoring the moment. She melted into him, feeling immense relief. He looked at her when they stopped.

"Was that what you had in mind?" he asked quietly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I still don't think it's finished," she murmured. He kissed her again. It got intense quickly. He shut the door as they stumbled around, kissing and making their way to his room. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, getting responses from her that he had only conjured from their past. He tripped, and they fell backwards laughing. Looking down at him as he tucked her hair behind her ear, she felt like something was coming back to her. She decided to just let the moment be what it was: a moment. No memories. No distractions. Just her and him. They eventually made it to his bed where he sat atop of her kissing and caressing her. She did her best to reciprocate, and from his looks to her, she had the feeling she had done them before. When the time came, it was a moment of tenderness. A moment of love. It was something she thought she had forgotten, but somehow it seemed like she had never lost this from her memory after all. She had felt this safe and loved before in these arms. She was sure of it.

"I wasn't going to say it," he said quietly after, still lying on top of her, "because I wasn't sure, but I'm going to. I love you." He waited for her reaction. She felt a burning in her eyes and in the back of her throat.

"I love you too," she whispered, and she truly meant it. He looked so relieved. She kissed him gently, hands on either side of his face. Even if she couldn't remember him from before, she knew him now.

 _Later..._

She was tracing the word on his shoulder, examining it curiously. He didn't mind. He kept staring at her as if that was going to keep her from disappearing again.

"What is this from?" she asked finally.

"Our friend, Roman," he replied. She paused, thinking hard.

"Oh," she said. "Is that why I have this?" She turned to show him the letters B and I on her side. He winced and covered them with his hand.

"Yes," he told her. "I should have protected you better, but you were so insistent on coming with me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something I don't remember," she laughed. "It sounds like something I would do. Ignore you I mean."

"You do that a lot," he agreed. She leaned back, smiling, and closed her eyes. He rolled onto his back and took her hand in his.

"You have a sister," she said suddenly. Pips froze. Crysta propped herself up on her elbow, looking at him. "And your parents are dead."

"Yes," he nodded slowly.

"I remembered that," she breathed almost excitedly.

"You did. I didn't tell you recently unless I talked in my sleep," he joked. She made a face at him.

"No, no," she said. "I remembered it." He watched her think hard for a while.

"You better stop before you blow your head up," he laughed. "It'll come back to you eventually."

"Ugh," she sighed. "But I want it now." He moved in and started kissing her again, feeling her relax.

"I can take your mind off it if you'd like," he said into her ear, brushing his fingers across her stomach. She moaned at his touch.

"All right," she gave in. She had to admit, he was very good at distracting.

 _Outside..._

Treena felt her heart breaking in two. She had come to see him again as she had no desire to return home, and there they were together again anyway. She had cried for a while before simply sitting there feeling numb. She hung her head, wondering what was wrong with her that no one seemed to be interested. Being shy hadn't worked. Being a little more forceful hadn't worked. What was left? She felt hatred every time she heard Crysta cry out. She hated her so much. Finally feeling something, Treena stood up. She'd get her revenge. She knew exactly how to do it too. She left, a plan formulating in her mind. It was going to solve everything. It was also going to take her mind off of what was happening at home.

 _Morning..._

"Where were you?" Fern asked as Crysta slid into the door that morning.

"Out," she replied innocently. She felt flushed still from the recent round she had just finished with Pips. Their third time that night. Fern looked at her intently.

"If I didn't know any better," Fern said, "I'd say you just had..."

"Fern!" Crysta spluttered. She tried to cover her cheeks that were going red.

"Am I wrong?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It really is none of your business," Crysta told her, turning away and busying herself.

"Mmhmm," Fern said. "I thought so." Crysta was saved from answering when Sandy came in with Zeke.

"He wants you I think," he said, handing over the squalling child. "I don't have those parts."

"Sandy!" Fern laughed, swatting him. "C'mere little guy." She held him close and left to go feed him. Sandy found himself alone with Crysta. He wasn't even sure what he was allowed to say to her anymore.

"So," he said.

"So," she answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Good," Sandy smiled back. That was all he could think of to say. He was beyond relieved when Pips came in.

"Hi! Hey, can I talk to you?" Sandy said, dragging Pips away out of sight. He missed the look that was shared between Crysta and Pips. The look that said "I want to take you right here right now if we were alone."

"What's up?" Pips asked, rubbing his arm where Sandy had yanked on it.

"I don't even know what to say to her anymore," Sandy said. "I can't talk about you. I can't talk about the past. I can't talk about anything with her. What happened to her?"

"It's a long story," Pips said, "but I think you can talk to her about me. She seems to be coming around."

"Yea but she doesn't remember you were even together. That makes it hard to talk about you without referencing to that," Sandy argued.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," Pips rolled his eyes. "I have to go okay?"

"Okay," Sandy replied weakly, watching him go.

"Ready?" Pips asked her, coming back.

"What was that about?" she questioned, gesturing to where Sandy was hiding.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "He just doesn't know how to talk to you. Apparently he's unable to form a sentence to you without bringing up our relationship."

"Ah," Crysta said, finally getting why he was so awkward around her. She followed Pips outside. That was when he pulled her into him and kissed her, trailing from her lips down her neck to the crook of her shoulder. He got the reaction he was hoping for.

"I can't get enough of this," he said, nuzzling her neck. She blushed again, pulling away.

"Just not in front of anyone," she told him. He nodded. She wasn't up to the onslaught of excitement from her family thinking she had remembered everything. That and his touch and lips on hers and her body drove her crazy. She needed focus right now. They met up with the children at the arranged spot. True to her word, Carrie's mother had made sure both Bobby and Carrie were not there.

"I hope she didn't get punished too hard," Crysta said to Pips. He gave her a wry look.

"I wouldn't put it past her," he said honestly. "She was pretty harsh just to us." He didn't bring up Bobby's shiner to her. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was. He had decided last night he was going to talk to Ash about all of it instead of confronting Bobby. Why embarrass the kid when he didn't have to?

"I'll go check on them later," she said, more to herself than to him. She proceeded to round up the others and begin the day's lesson.

 _Elsewhere..._

"What's wrong, Wil?" Rose asked, concerned. He was sitting on the edge of her bed looking upset. She hoped it wasn't because of her.

"I just..." he started. "I can't help but have this feeling that Lily is in trouble." Rose felt herself bristle inside a little. Maybe he truly wasn't over Lily yet.

"Why do you say that?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know. It just seemed to hit me, this feeling," Wil turned to look at her. "I'm not in love with her anymore. I hope you know that."

"I do. I never said anything," Rose said.

"Your face had a different story to tell," Wil pointed out. "It's all right. It'd be like if you broke up with someone and kept bringing him up to me. I'd feel upset too."

"I'm not upset!" Rose said defensively. "So you feel she's in trouble. So what? How are you going to help her?"

"I can't," he replied. "That's just it. She's on her own. I realize that. I've known her a long time so I can't help but worry about her. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Rose waved it off. "Can we talk about something else now?" Wil did as she asked, but he still couldn't help but think about Lily.

 _In the city..._

Lily was lying there next to Zak, her mind racing. What had she just done? Was she out of her mind? Had she really let jealously just take over like that? She inched out from under his arm. He stirred.

"No, please stay, Crysta," he murmured. She froze. Then she felt the fury hit her hard. So he thought she was her sister did he? Well, enough was enough. She threw his arm off her.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily. "What's wrong?" He blinked up at her as she furiously hunted for her clothes.

"I'm leaving," she told him angrily. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Leaving?" he asked, astounded. "But I thought...?"

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you? I can't save your mother. She's dying, Zak, so just accept that. Nothing I am doing is helping. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm also not staying here so you can pretend that I'm the sister you are really in love with!"

"Lily? What are talking about?" Zak was confused. He struggled to sit up. She whirled around to face him.

"You called me 'Crysta!'" she shrieked. "Don't you get it?! You don't love me. You love her! You always will!" Zak felt his heart sink. He hadn't meant to make such a disastrous slip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "You just look so much like her! I didn't mean it!"

"Liar!" she yelled, crying now. "You always were a liar. I can't believe I did this..." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" she roared over her shoulder. She left, slamming the door hard behind her. She blinked in the sunlight. Where the hell was she going to go from here? She started walking. Eventually, she figured she would find where she needed to be.

 _Ferngully..._

"Why can't we go be with the others?" Carrie wanted to know. Her aunt had taken them outside after her mother had warned them they had better stay home.

"I think she just doesn't want a fuss over...you know," Treena said cautiously. Bobby was sitting alone, staring into the forest dully. Carrie nodded, understanding.

"Why can't we tell though?" she still asked. "Maybe it would stop."

"Or it could get worse," Treena stopped her. "Honey, I think it's best if we keep our business to ourselves. I do my best to keep you both safe. I know sometimes you get hurt, but it could be so much worse. You have to believe me."

"But I want to tell someone..." Carrie began.

"Carrie, stop it," Treena said sharply. The little girl closed her mouth firmly and slumped down hopelessly. Treena felt horrible. She hated knowing Carrie was right and that she was just too afraid to go against her brother-in-law. She wished she was braver than that. She wandered over to Bobby.

"You all right kiddo?" she asked quietly. He shrugged.

"Is it ever going to be all right?" he asked back. She didn't have an answer to that. She patted his hand comfortingly instead.

"Is it true?" he asked suddenly, turning to face her. "What I heard the other night?"

"Don't," she cut him off.

"But if it's true, then you could..."

"I can't change anything, Bobby. Honest to Sol I can't change a damn thing," Treena said angrily, moving to get up.

"Have you really tried?" Bobby asked. His words cut her so deep. Had she? She thought back to the times she had tried with her brother in law and how it only got them hurt worse. Going elsewhere would get them killed. She knew that for certain.

"Bobby..." she trailed off.

"I'll kill him," he said menacingly. "I will."

"No, you won't. Kiddo, you need to just wait it out until you're old enough to leave, which will be soon."

"Not long enough for me."

"What do you want me to do?" she challenged. "Honestly, what do you want me to do? I can't. He'll kill you if I do."

"Let him try!" Bobby cried out, jumping to his feet. "I'll be waiting!" He fled. Carrie watched Treena warily, who was sitting there grinding her teeth. They all knew she didn't have the guts to do anything, and that is what upset her the most.


	14. Chapter 14

Wil had a bad feeling the entire day. He didn't bring it up again to Rose as he knew she would just get angry. He sought out Pips instead. He found him drying off from a soaking the kids had given him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, they like to all pile on me to see how many of them it takes to make me fall over," Pips told him. "Of course, she does nothing about it." Crysta waved gaily and smiled when Wil turned to look at her.

"You two in a good place then?" he asked.

"We are, actually," Pips replied. "She doesn't hate my guts at the moment anyway."

"Well that's good," Wil smiled. "I'm glad to see you happy again, mate."

"Today at least," Pips grinned. "You seem unsettled though. What's up?"

"I just...I don't have a very good feeling about Lily right now," Wil admitted, rubbing his neck. "I can't talk about it with..." He trailed off suddenly.

"I know you and my sister are together," Pips said. "I could see that plain as day the other afternoon." Wil looked sheepish.

"Sorry I didn't ask you if it was okay," he said. "It just sort of...happened."

"You don't need my permission. Just be careful. She's really fragile right now," Pips added.

"I know. Every time I bring up Lily she gets so defensive. Like she thinks I'm still in love with her or something."

"Are you?" Pips asked bluntly. Wil opened his mouth and then closed it. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen her in a while, but I think after what she did, it was over anyway. I always knew she still loved Zak. I guess I thought I could change her mind," he said wistfully.

"I've been there," Pips agreed somberly. "I just got lucky."

"The first time anyway," Wil pointed out. Pips' face went a little red.

"Yea, the first time," he echoed Wil.

"Hang on," Wil said with narrowed eyes. "Are you...?"

"Hey!" Crysta had finally come over. "Wil, we have to go. So sorry to interrupt. We have to...remember?" She looked at Pips.

"Yea, we do. See you later," he said to Wil, turning to walk away. Wil scratched his head. There was definitely something going on.

 _In the city..._

Lily had no idea where she was. Nothing made sense. Everything looked foreign. She wished she had paid more attention to where they were going when Zak had brought her here. She looked around her.

"Lost little missy?" a gravelly voice asked her. She jumped at the sight of a very unkempt man.

"N-no," she stammered. "I'm all right."

"You sure?" he asked. "I could help you out if you want." He grinned, showing missing teeth. She shook her head quickly, backing away.

"You won't be sorry," he said, grabbing her elbow. Lily screamed and kicked him in the knee. He fell down hard, and she ran as hard as she could to get away. Panting and crying, she hid across the street. She watched the man search for her before easily giving up. She sighed in relief. She wandered around until night began to fall. Feeling scared again, she searched for a tree. Once she found one, she climbed up it and nestled in. She figured no one would bother her up there.

 _Ferngully..._

Fern was bouncing Zeke on her hip when she happened upon Pips. She knew he was waiting for Crysta, who was upstairs, so she had ample time to ambush him.

"What's up with you two?" she said, cornering him.

"N-nothing," he lied.

"Oh yea right. And I was born this morning," she said sarcastically. "Don't lie. What is going on?"

"Nothing. Really," he tried again.

"Pips, you are a terrible, terrible liar," Fern informed him. "I saw her this morning. I recognized that look. It was the look of 'I-just-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend' so don't lie to me."

"Ah...well..." He searched for an out.

"Cough it up," she demanded.

"Fern!" Crysta scolded, coming up behind them. "Leave him alone!"

"Nuh uh," Fern argued. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"What's going on?" Mother echoed, coming into the room. She took in the situation at hand.

"Nothing!" Crysta replied angrily. "Fern is being abnormally nosy, and I'm telling her to stuff it."

"I think she's back with Pips and they are not telling us," Fern spit out, giving them the "I got you now" look.

"Crysta? Is that true?" Mother asked looking from one to the other.

"Why does it matter? My life is none of your business!" Crysta cried.

"I know that, love," Mother said, "but I'm just curious because that means you could be getting better. I'm just happy for you, that's all." Crysta softened a little.

"I know you've all been so worried," she said quietly. "I really am trying, but I just want to be left alone. Can you please just leave it for now?"

"Okay, love," Mother said, smiling at her. "We can do that." She had gotten her answer anyway. She and Fern high fived when Pips and Crysta had left together.

"I knew she'd figure it out," Fern said gleefully. "And about time too. Poor Pips was ready to give up!"

"Let's just give them their space and see what happens," Mother told her. Fern nodded. Mother left her standing there with Zeke feeling a sense of happiness that she had been missing for a while.

 _Pips' home..._

They collapsed into a heap, breathing hard. It had felt like ages since they had done that even though it had been merely hours.

"I missed you," Pips panted beside her.

"Mmhmm," Crysta nodded her agreement. She found she craved him all the time now. She needed him desperately to fill the void that was missing from her head.

"I'm sorry about Fern," she said, cuddling up next to him. He pulled her in close.

"She's persistent," he answered. "However, I'm sure they've figured it out by now." He looked at her closely. "She was right, you do have a tell."

"Oh, shut up," she shoved him. Laughing, he started wrestling with her.

"Okay, okay, truce!" she called when he had her arms twisted above her head. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," he said, releasing her. Then she pounced, knocking him over and holding him down.

"Oh!" he cried. "See if I ever believe you again!" She silenced him with her lips. He didn't protest.

"Promise me you'll never give up on me," she murmured after.

"Never," he promised. He had complete faith that she would eventually remember everything. For now, he was just enjoying their relationship and how it was deepening once again. It was all he needed.

 _In the city..._

Zak had looked everywhere. He couldn't find Lily. This scared him. He hoped she was safe somewhere or had returned home. He didn't really want to go back there without her, but he had to know if she was all right. If he didn't, he couldn't live with himself never knowing.

 _Nightfall..._

Pips was on his way to Ash when Treena showed up. She latched herself onto him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to wrestle her off.

"I need you, Pips," she said, kissing his neck.

"Treena, stop," he said, trying to push her off. It was proving to be difficult.

"I know you feel it too," she whispered, moving to his lips. He twisted away from her.

"I don't. Treena, you need to stop," he said roughly, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Don't lie, Pips. I know you're conflicted. How do you know what you really want when you've only been with her?" She felt elated when he looked troubled. Perhaps she had hit a nerve.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not conflicted. I know what I want." She held her breath. "Treena, you know I have always loved Crysta, and I always will. I don't know why you can't accept that."

"Because I think you're lying to yourself," she replied.

"Trust me, I'm not," he said. He detached himself from her. "You need to leave, and you need to stop attacking me."

"You'll be sorry," she threatened, getting angry.

"For what? Telling you I wasn't interested?" Pips challenged. Treena didn't answer. She just took off. He approached Ash's home with no idea what he was even doing there. He was standing there trying to figure it out when Crysta came appeared.

"You waiting for me?" she laughed. Pips was startled out of his thoughts.

"Yea. It seems I'm always waiting for you," he teased. He followed her back to his place. He felt uneasy about Treena's threat, but for now he was willing to just be in the moment with Crysta.

 _The Next Day: Morning..._

Crysta was getting a head start on her class that day. Soon they wouldn't need her lessons, but she still enjoyed passing on her knowledge. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Pips was learning from it too. A shadow suddenly darkened her vision.

"Oh!" she cried, startled. "Zak, what are you doing here?" He gestured that he couldn't hear her. She shrank him and repeated her question.

"Please tell me Lily is here," he begged.

"N-no, she's with you," Crysta replied, confused.

"Oh, God," he moaned. "Oh, this is terrible."

"Zak, what's going on?"

"Lily is missing," Zak told her. "She ran off, and I've searched everywhere. I thought maybe she had come back here."

"You lost my sister?!" Crysta shrieked at him. "How could you?!"

"I...it was an accident," Zak tried to explain.

"You accidentally lost Lily?" Pips came into view. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't lose her! She ran away! There's a difference," Zak glared. Pips stared back defiantly.

"Just tell me what happened," Crysta said, stepping in between them. She knew where that was going to go if she didn't.

"We...ah...it's complicated," he started.

"Try me," Crysta crossed her arms.

"We were...together, and I said something wrong. She got upset and ran away. That's the truth," Zak finished.

"I know my sister. It had to be more than just that," Crysta argued.

"I called her by your name, okay?" Zak said suddenly. "It was an accident. She looks so damn much like you..."

"What?" Crysta asked, feeling uneasy about this.

"We slept together, and I called her by your name. Are you happy now?" Zak asked. "It's not funny!" he glared at Pips, who had snorted and turned away laughing.

"Zak, that would have hurt her so much," Crysta said, ignoring Pips. "How could you do that?"

"I don't know!" Zak cried, exasperated. "I had you on my mind I guess. I always thought you and I..."

"Okay, that's enough," Pips cut in. "Let's get back to the part where you lost Lily."

"She just...left. Mad," Zak added. "I can't find her."

"You jackass!" Wil shouted behind them, making them all whirl around. "I knew she wasn't safe with you!"

"Take it easy, Wil," Zak held up his hands. "It was an accident."

"So I heard," Wil snarled. "You're pretty stupid you know that?"  
"Yes, yes," Pips interrupted. "As much as I like talking about how stupid Zak is, we have a real problem here."

"You have to go back and find her," Crysta urged. "Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I just had to be sure she wasn't here," Zak told her. Crysta shook her head.

"I'm going with you," Wil declared. Pips stared at him in shock.

"No, Wil, you can't," Crysta started.

"Says who? I have no wings. I don't need permission. I just need whatever it is he's got on," Wil gestured. "I will find her. I know I will."

"Oh, Wil," Crysta said. "It's dangerous."

"I'll never sleep knowing she's out there alone thanks to this idiot," Wil glared at Zak again. "I will find her and bring her home. This nonsense needs to end now. She should have never left."

"Hey, look pal," Zak said, approaching Wil. "She knew exactly what she was getting into."

"Only because she believed in and trusted you," Wil spat back. "You let her down. She's not safe with you. Clearly you are still in love with Crysta, so you need to just let her go, all right?"

"Why, so she can come running back to you?" Zak asked angrily. They were in each others face now.

"Enough!" bellowed Pips, grabbing Wil's elbow and pulling him back, noticing the wind up was coming. "Just go find her!"

"I'm not taking him with me," Zak told Crysta.

"Oh, yes you will," Pips replied for her. "And you'll make sure he gets where he needs to be in one piece. And you will bring them both back here immediately."

"Who died and made you boss?" Zak muttered.

"Nevermind that," Crysta cut Pips' smarmy reply off. "Just go. Both of you." She turned to Wil. "Be safe."

"I will," he replied. Crysta cast her spell on both Wil and Zak, and they were soon out of sight, still bickering.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said quietly.

"So do I," Pips replied. "So do I."


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you don't judge Treena too harshly. It's my experience in life that people act and behave the way they do for reasons that aren't always public knowledge. I will be developing her character even more as this story goes on. I've got plenty of surprises coming ;)**

Wilkea had practically leaped out of Zak's car when they reached his place. Zak had tried not to laugh at him clinging to the dash and the door the whole time.

"You," Wil said, "are crazy. I'm never getting in that thing again."

"Fine. Walk then. See you next year!" Zak called out as he went inside. He wanted to check on his mother before he went anywhere. Wil took the chance to slip away without him. He knew he had a better chance of finding her. He could think the way she did.

"Mom?" Zak called, coming into her room. She didn't stir. "Mom?!" He rushed over. "Mom!" He shook her, but she didn't respond. He quickly phoned an ambulance. Lily was just gonna have to wait.

 _Ferngully..._

They had had a good race together. At the end, Pips couldn't help but gloat. Crysta only rolled her eyes at him. She had let him win. She was thinking of other things that kept her focus preoccupied, but not too preoccupied to enjoy his hands and lips on her.

"Hellooo!" Batty called, crashing in front of them. Dusting himself off, he turned to face them. "Back to the old ways I see."

"Somewhat," Pips winked.

"Well, it's about time," Batty went on. "We were all thinking it'd never get back to normal around here! You two causing mischief and disrupting everyone's peace and quiet. Greatly missed!"

"Glad to hear it," Crysta said, her voice sounding far away.

"Hey, you all right?" Pips asked, slipping a hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm just worried, Pips," she replied. "Two people we care about are out there lost. I'll never forgive myself if Wil or Lily gets hurt."

"He wanted to do it," Pips said reassuringly. "He wouldn't have gone if he hadn't wanted to. It was his choice. Lily's too."

"Yes, but I didn't have to make it happen," she argued.

"He just would have went as the size he was," Pips countered. "You know that." She grunted in frustration.

"But that's not the point..." she started to say.

"Um, guys?" Batty's voice sounded odd.

"Crys, he's a grown man. You can't babysit him!"

"No, but I could have stopped him! And Lily for that matter!"

"Guys?"

"Your sister wouldn't have changed her mind for anybody. You've been in love, right? You tell me if anyone could have told you anything different," Pips went on.

"I would have listened to reason," Crysta argued.

"I don't think you would have..."

"Hellooooo!"

"Yes, I would have! Give me some credit..."

"Crys, I know you very well. If it had been you, you would have gone as well."

"But..."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted, turning to face Batty. He simply pointed.

"Oh shit," Pips swore, catching sight of the snake. It was closing in. "Crys..." He turned to see her standing there frozen. "Crys!"

"Aaaiiieeee!" Batty cried, taking off. The snake lunged. Pips threw himself at Crysta, shoving her out of the way. It seemed to shake her out of her trance.

"Pips!" she cried. The snake's fangs had missed him, but its tail hit him hard, knocking him flat and winding him. The snake brought it's tail down hard, but he managed to roll out of the way. She tried to get to him, but the snake knocked her out of midair. Crashing into the ground, she felt dazed, confused. Her vision was blurred. She felt it getting dark. Her limbs felt very heavy.

"Pips..." she managed to mumble. Moving was so difficult. She felt the sensation of being lifted into the air. Then...nothing.

 _Elsewhere..._

Rose was livid. She had found out that Wil had left the forest to find Lily. She had been right all along. He was still in love with Lily, and he had just proved it. She shouted into the air. Did the universe have to take another person away from her? She wasn't ready. That's when Batty streaked by.

"Heeeelp!" he was screeching. She flew over to him hastily.

"What? What is it?!" she called.

"Snake, snake, snake!" Batty was almost chanting. "Over there!" She went and grabbed her bow.

"Come on!" she shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Batty yelped. "You're on your own!" Rose growled in annoyance. She hurried to where he had pointed. She found Pips lying on the ground, stunned.

"What happened?" she asked him. He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"I-I don't know," he said, rubbing his head. "It was right there. Then it was gone. Crys..." He looked around quickly. "Crys!"

"She's not here," Rose pointed out.

"I see that," Pips almost snarled.

"Come on then," Rose said, pulling him up. "Let's go find her."

"I have no idea where to even look," he said, looking distraught.

"Follow the destruction," Rose gestured. She led the way.

 _In the city..._

Lily felt cold. She was very sore from being curled up in the tree all night. She was wandering around the town aimlessly. She couldn't find Zak's house even if she tried. She felt doomed. She missed home. She regretted her decision to come here. She hadn't saved Zak's mother. She was useless and alone. She lost Wil. She lost Zak. There was nothing really left for her in her mind. Feeling hopeless, she reached the edge of the road. It wouldn't be difficult to just run out in front of one of those cars. She felt them zoom past, the wind pulling her left towards the road each time one passed. It would be for the better, she had convinced herself. She closed her eyes and prepared to take a step.

"LILY!" Her eyes sprang open. She thought she was hearing things. She looked around wildly. Suddenly, Wil was there. Her Wil. In person. Her size. He pulled her back from the edge of the road, holding her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Wil," she sobbed. "Wil." He felt himself getting emotional. He had seen what she was about to do. He had come just in time.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

"I wasn't," she admitted. "I just knew my life was over. I can't go home. I don't have Zak. I don't have you. What's left?"

"Don't talk like that," Wil scolded. "I didn't search around this horrible place for hours just to hear you talk like that."

"You've been looking for me? How did you know...?"

"Call it a gut feeling. I just knew. Come on, let's get you home."

"Father hates me," Lily whispered.

"He'll get over it. You can stay with me if you have to," Wil reassured her. She clung to him again, afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear. Suddenly, Zak was there.

"Lily!" he called, filled with relief. "Thank God! I can't stay. Mom's very ill. I'm going to join her at the hospital. I don't think she's going to make it."

"I'm coming," Lily said firmly. Wil gaped at her.

"Lily!"

"Come on, Wil. She's been a friend to me. It's the least I can do. Let's go," she said, pulling him toward the car.

"No way," he resisted. "I'm not getting back into that thing."

"Wil! Just do it," she commanded. He balked but finally caved in.

"Fine, but I'm not looking," he muttered. Zak took off fast, making him almost throw up. In no time, they had reached the hospital. Zak went running, Lily not far behind. Wil felt woozy still, so he trailed after them slowly. Zak burst into the emergency, hollering for his mother. They wouldn't let him in to see her.

"She's dying!" Zak cried. "Let me in!" They refused. While Zak and the nurses were arguing, Lily slipped out of sight. She found Kristy in no time. She reached for her hand, squeezing it.

"Lily?" Kristy murmured. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied. "How are you?"

"Not well. I'm stabilized, but I don't think there's much time left."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lily asked.

"No. You've done all you can. It's time for me to go," Kristy said gently. "Heaven awaits," she added with a smile to Lily, who swallowed down her tears. Zak came crashing in, doctors and nurses in tow.

"Mom!" he cried in relief. "You're awake!"

"Zak," she said weakly. He noticed immediately the state she was in.

"Mom, are you all right?" he asked urgently.

"Son," she whispered. "Come here." Lily moved out of the way so Zak could be close to her. She backed up into the corner, finding Wil waiting for her there. She buried her face into his chest.

"I love you so much," Kristy started.

"No, Mom. Don't do this. Don't give up!" Zak begged. "Stay here with me!"

"Zak, I can't. I'm too weak. It's time. You'll get along without me, I know," Kristy said softly. Zak wept openly. Even Wil felt emotion making his throat tight.

"You've been the best son I could ever ask for. You've become such a wonderful young man. Please, keep growing into the person you are meant to be. I love you. Thank you for all the memories," Kristy started to choke up. "T-thank you for being my son. I'll miss you so much."

"Mom," Zak cried. "Please, just stay." Kristy shook her head. Her breathing was becoming challenging, labored.

"Take...good...care of," Kristy was trying to get out. "Her." Lily looked up. Kristy was looking at her. "She's...special...never...let...her...go." Zak didn't even look up.

"Mom?" he asked, noticing her eyes fluttering and closing. "Mom?!" The monitors made the sound they make when a person is no longer with them. Zak practically howled. Wil led Lily out of the room.

"Geez, what a thing to see," Wil said sadly. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"That's life, Wil," Lily cried. "It happens to everyone." She wiped her tears. They waited a long time before Zak appeared from the room.

"Come on," he said hoarsely. "I'll take you home."

 **Wow super emotional just writing that. Where on Earth will Zak go from here? Will Pips find Crysta before it's too late?**


	16. Chapter 16

Crysta opened her eyes to dimness in a sitting position. Her head still felt dizzy, but she tried to look around anyway. She tried to move but found she couldn't. Looking down she saw vines from the tree had wrapped around her arms, securing her in place.

"This is bad," she muttered to herself. Trying not to panic, she took in her surroundings more. She had no idea where she was.

"Finally, you're awake," a voice startled her. She turned to face where it had come from. A man stepped from the shadows. He stopped in front of her, examining her.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare," he sneered. She felt fearful then. He knelt down in front of her, touching her face.

"Pretty girl," he murmured. "I see why he likes you so much." She jerked out of his grip, but he grabbed her again and gripped her chin hard, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm here for revenge. I'm Julian's real son. The son he never knew he had. I never got to know him, thanks to your friend and his sister. Once they get here, they will pay. I, Rai, will not rest until my father is avenged," he smiled cruelly.

"I wasn't a part of that," Crysta tried to tell him. "Honest I wasn't."

"I know, but your disappearance will guarantee me the arrival of Rose, the girl who slaughtered my father with no feeling. I expect they'll be here soon." Rai stood up and paced. "My cousins deserve to die for this. I've waited seven months for this moment." Crysta was terrified. She knew Pips would try to find her. She had no way of warning him.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy either," Rai continued. "My snake has had his eye on you for a while now." He winked as he walked away. Crysta tried not to cry. She wished she could remember Julian and what had happened. She wished now she had never gotten involved.

 _In the forest..._

"Okay, it stops here," Rose said, hands on her hips surveying the area around her. "Must mean she's here somewhere."

"I hope you're right," Pips muttered. He was very aware of how unarmed he was.

"Here," Rose said, sensing this. She passed him her knife. "Just in case." She flashed a grin and moved forward. This kind of thing made her feel so alive. She realized she missed living in danger. She turned away from Pips only to get slammed into by someone.

"Rose!" Pips cried, watching helplessly as his sister was attacked. She was quick to get her assailant off of her, and they stood facing each other panting.

"What the hell?" she demanded."Who are you?"

"Rai," he told her. "You killed my father."

"Can you narrow it down a little?" she asked a little sarcastically. "I've killed a few people in my life."

"Julian!" he screeched. She blanched.

"Julian's son is dead," Pips cut in, looking at Rai.

"I never met him, and he never met me. Call it an accident. I'll never get to know him because you killed him!" Rai lunged at Rose, who slipped to the side as he crashed into the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rose said, holding her hands out. "Rai, you didn't know him very well. He was a dictator."

"I would have learned so much from him," Rai growled, standing up from his fall. Pips went to stand beside Rose, poised to defend her.

"You're both dead," Rai threatened.

"Where is she?" Pips demanded. He now knew what had happened to Crysta.

"Waiting until it's my friend's dinnertime," Rai told him. "Which is very soon!" Rai suddenly took off, leaving them standing there confused.

"Okay, he's insane," Rose clarified for both of them. "What friend is he talking about?"

"That!" Pips pointed at the snake coming around the corner.

"Go, go, go!" Rose shouted. They scattered. The snake chased after Rose. She led it away from Pips in hopes that he could find Crysta before it turned back.

"Pips!" He whirled at his name. He slipped into the crack of the tree and found her there.

"I got you," he said, breaking her free. "Let's go before either of them come back." He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. They weren't fast enough. Crysta screamed as the snake threw itself at the tree in attempt to gain access to them. Pips threw himself on top of her as debris crashed around them.

"We're going to die here," she was crying now.

"Stop it," Pips told her angrily. "We are not going to die. Come on, Crys, get a hold of yourself." He pulled her up, looking upward to see if there was any other exit. Crysta screamed again when the snake's tail came in the crack searching for them, catching Pips unawares and slamming him against the wall. Grunting, he ducked as the tail came flying toward him again. Crysta flew up and over and grabbed his hands, pulling him out of the way.

"We gotta go up," he said. "It's the only way out." She followed him tentatively as he blindly made his way upward. He finally stopped.

"There's nothing up here," he said after searching.

"So we're trapped in here?" Crysta asked fearfully. He growled in frustration. How could this be happening? Why couldn't the past be kept in the past? He finally turned to her, seeing her wringing her hands.

"For now, yes we are. That thing has to quit sometime. It just has to," he said more to himself than her. "Come on."

 _In the city..._

Lily had convinced Zak they could wait until the morning before going home. She didn't want him to be alone after this. Wil was skeptical, but he just wanted to be with Lily to make sure she was all right. Once Zak had left for bed, they sat talking.

"I don't get you, Lily," Wil was saying. "What is the appeal to all this?"

"I just wanted to help," she replied. "I didn't really think it all through."

"Does he love you?" Wil wanted to know.

"He says he does, but then he calls me by my sister's name, so I don't think he truly does. His heart will always belong to Crysta I think," Lily said sadly.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have to be don't I? Besides, I can't see myself living here forever. It's so...sterile," she finished. "I miss the woods. Being free and less constricted." She gestured to her clothes laughing. Wil knew what she meant. His shirt was scratching him incessantly. Without giving it much thought, he whipped it off and hurled it, laughing. She covered her smile with her hand. She had forgotten how fit he was. He grinned at her. She looked away, clearing her throat.

"We should get some sleep," she suggested, standing up. "You're okay there?"

"It's very comfortable," Wil admitted. "Yes, I'll be fine." He stood up to hug her. He felt her linger, and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him.

"Good night, Wil," she said softly, pulling away.

"Good night." He watched her head up the stairs. He was surprised at his disappointment.

"Zak?" Lily called quietly. She nudged open his door. He was sitting there with his hands folded on his lap. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I don't think I ever will be." He looked at her finally.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting beside him and taking his hand.

"Not your fault. It's mine. I never should have brought you here. I was kidding myself that you could actually save her. I hurt you in the process. I don't blame you if you never forgive me."

"I do forgive you," Lily told him. "But it's time for me to return home. We both know you don't really love me."

"But I want to love you," Zak said hoarsely. "I really do."

"But you don't," Lily confirmed. "It's all right."

"Did I mess things up for you and Wil?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "We'll have to see." She kissed his cheek and went to her room, leaving him sitting there drowning in his own sorrow.

 _Ferngully..._

"Come on!" Rose's voice reached them. "Hurry before it comes back!" Pips and Crysta heeded her.

"Where did it go?" Pips asked her.

"I don't know. It just left. There's something weird going on here. I haven't seen Rai either," Rose mused. Almost as if she had conjured him, Rai appeared.

"So you survived," he drawled mockingly. "I shouldn't be so surprised." Crysta clutched Pips tightly. He rested his hand on the hilt of his knife. Rose faced him with her hands outspread.

"Rai," she started. "It seems we've got off on the wrong foot. Let's talk this out."

"No talking!" he snarled. "You took something from me, so now I'm taking something from you."

"There's nothing to take," Rose said simply. "I'm all out of people I care about." Crysta looked at Pips, puzzled. Wasn't she his sister? He just shook his head at her. He thought he knew where she was going with this.

"So you're telling me that you don't care about your own brother?" Rai asked her, trying not to appear confused.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Just because we're related doesn't mean I care about him. No offense, Pips."

"None taken," Pips replied. Rai seemed a little put out. This was not going the way he wanted it to. Then things got worse.

"Daddy?" He whirled around to see his daughter staring at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Damn it, Carrie," he growled. "How many times have I told you not to follow me?"

"What are you doing?" she asked again. She looked at Crysta and Pips and then back to her father. "Are you going to hurt them because I ran away and hid the other day?"

"Carrie, go home," Rai commanded, pointing towards home. Carrie went over to Crysta and took her hand.

"No," she said stubbornly. Pips knew how this was going to go, having been on the opposite end of Carrie's stubbornness before.

"Carrie..." Rai's voice was threatening now. He was losing his patience. He also was looking like a fool.

"Daddy..." she mimicked his tone. Pips had to bite his cheeks to stop laughing. Then he froze when he saw the snake again.

"Tell Hissy to leave them alone too!" Carrie ordered her father. "Hissy doesn't like being mean."

"What do you know about Hissy?" Rai asked, furious.

"We talk all the time," Carrie said innocently. "She hates it when you make her chase and frighten people."

"Hissy does what I say..."

"Hissy go home!" Carrie called over her father's voice. "It's okay you don't have to be mean anymore!"

"Carrie!" Rai yelled. Hissy the snake gave Carrie a nod and turned away, leaving Rai feeling embarrassed and beyond angry. He lunged, reaching for Carrie.

"No!" Crysta shouted, hiding Carrie behind her. "Stay away from her!"

"It's my child I will do what I want," Rai growled at her. Carrie bolted from behind Crysta, heading home. Rai was in hot pursuit. "This isn't over!" he roared over his shoulder to them.

"Well," Rose said when they were gone. "I'd say he has no clue what he's doing. Don't worry. I've got this."

"Clearly," Pips echoed. "You all right?" He looked down at Crysta. She nodded, her mind far away. She let go of him and made her way home.

"I don't think she's all right," Rose clarified for him. He shook his head in return and followed Crysta. Rose went to find Rai. This nonsense was going to have to stop.

 _Crysta's home..._

Father had looked concerned when Crysta brushed past him without a word. He looked to Pips for help.

"We've discovered who's behind the rogue snake," Pips explained. He told Father Ash everything. He felt guilty for taking this long to mention Carrie and Bobby's abuse.

"You've told me now, so stop fussing. We'll have to find this Rai won't we?" Ash said. "Let me handle this." He went off to find the other Elders to make a plan. Pips went to find Crysta. She was curled up on her bed, staring off into space.

"Crysta?" he said quietly.

"Not now, Pips," she replied. He came in anyway. She turned away from him when he sat down beside her. "You don't listen very well, do you?" she asked.

"I learned that from you," he said a little jokingly. "Come on. Talk to me." She rolled over eventually.

"I just...remembered some things," she said slowly. Pips waited.

"Like what?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"When Carrie was touching me, I remembered being..." she stopped. She looked at him in anguish. He knew then what she was talking about. What she had remembered.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, taking her hand in his.

"I can't get it out of my head," she went on. "I can feel it happening...losing them. The pain. The anger. The fear. All of them. Every time."

"It was very hard on you," he agreed. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Not the first three times," he told her. "You didn't tell me."

"Oh," she said, looking sadder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Crys, we've already gone through this..."

"But I don't remember that do I?" she cut him off. "So I'm going through it again." Pips bowed his head. She was right. "I just want to be by myself for a while," she said gently. "I need to get through this without bringing you into it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." Pips left feeling uncertain. He didn't like knowing Rai was out there angry and looking for revenge. He stayed in the Ash home in the common room all night-just in case.

 _Treena's home..._

Carrie came inside screaming hysterically. Bobby leaped to his feet, and she hid behind him. Their father was not long behind her.

"You ruined everything!" he shrieked at her. She clung to Bobby's leg. "You will be sorry!" He lunged.

"No!" Bobby shouted. He shoved his father back. Rai looked at him in shock. Then he noticed his son holding a knife. He couldn't help but grin.

"I had no idea how much like me you were," he praised.

"I am nothing like you," Bobby hissed. "You touch her and I will kill you." Rai laughed out loud.

"You have a lot to learn, kid," he said. Within seconds he had Bobby against the wall in a chokehold. Carrie screamed louder and bolted. Treena and Tamsyn both came running after hearing the commotion.

"Put him down!" Treena bellowed, leaping onto Rai's back and trying to choke him herself. Rai threw her off easily. Bobby sank to the floor coughing. Tamsyn grabbed him and shoved him toward Carrie, ordering them both to leave. Rai picked up the dropped knife and towered over Treena on the floor. She felt weak and useless in her limbs. She turned to Tamsyn.

"Don't," she pleaded. Tamsyn ignored her. Rai frightened her more than anyone, and she wasn't going to listen to her sister's cries.

"How dare you interfere," he growled. "You of all people should know better." Treena whimpered when he ran the blade across her face slowly. "Is it cos I tried to kill that redhead you've been pining over? He's a worthless lowlife, and you really should pick better men."

"What did you do to him?!" she cried. She held back her tears. She knew crying only egged him on. He shook his head, laughing.

"It's what I'm going to do to him that you should be worried about. You are nothing but a useless whore that I can kill with no regrets, and don't you forget it," he spat at her. He stood up and left her there, trembling in fear. Tamsyn left as well.  
"Stop right there!" Ash bellowed, entering the home. Rose was right behind him as well as the Elders and some other warriors. Rai bolted.  
"Get him!" Ash ordered. They chased after him. Rose stood there looking at Treena, who was struggling to get up.  
"You all right?" she asked.  
"I'm fine," Treena snapped. Rose raised her eyebrows. She remembered this girl. She had been hanging around Pips a little too much.  
"If you say so," Rose replied. She raced after the others. Treena was left worried about Pips and furious at Rai. This only confirmed to her that she needed to make this work with Pips or else she'd be trapped here forever under threat of death at every turn. She had a job to do.

 _Evening..._

Treena snuck into Crysta's room. She was still furious at her sister's partner for almost killing Pips. However, she still had to follow through with her plan and deal with little miss perfect. She cleared her throat. Crysta jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just seeing if you're all right," Treena said sweetly.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Crysta was suspicious.

"I feel it's only fair to tell you that your man has his eyes not only on you," Treena drawled, looking at her nails.

"W-what?" Crysta felt sick.

"Oh yea. I was waiting for him to tell you, but clearly he's not going to. I'll do it for him. We made out, Crysta. He's into me. He just doesn't have the heart to tell you."

"You're lying," Crysta said quickly.

"Am I?" Treena asked. "Are you sure?" She smirked at Crysta's confused face.

"You better ask him then," Treena said over her shoulder as she left.

"When?" Crysta called after her. She turned back.

"Yesterday," she said simply. Then she was gone. Crysta sat in stunned silence. How could he not have told her? Why did he do it? Then she felt angry. She rose to confront him, but she changed her mind. She would deal with it tomorrow.

 _In the city..._

Zak was going back to Ferngully prepared. He wasn't about to be attacked and almost killed again.

"What is that?" Lily asked, pointing to the object in his hand.

"Oh this?" Zak said, lifting it. "It's a gun."

"Gun?" she looked confused.

"Yea. It stops people from hurting others," he explained.

"Sounds stupid," Wil scoffed, standing aside with his arms crossed.

"Stupid huh?" Zak turned to face him. "Let me show you then." Without hesitation, he aimed the gun at Wil and fired. Lily screamed as Wil fell, clutching himself where the bullet had ripped through him.

"What have you done?!" Lily screamed at Zak, who stood there feeling very calm. "What have you done?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm honestly having so much fun with the surprises and twists. I hope my reader(s) is/are too!**

Zak lurched awake, sweating and panting hard. He could hear her screams in his mind still.

"Just a dream," he muttered to himself. "It was just a dream." But he felt unsure. He eased out of bed and slipped into the hallway. He peered around the corner at the end of the stairs to the couch. Wil was there sleeping, one arm thrown across his face. Zak sighed in relief. Just a dream. It bothered him how vivid it was though. He knew he disliked Wil, but he hadn't realized he secretly wanted to kill him. He peeked into Lily's room on his way by, and he saw her sleeping peacefully. Maybe he could love her if she didn't love Wil. He went back to bed and stared at the ceiling until the sun crawled into his room. Today he'd have to make arrangements for his mother. Then he'd take them home.

 _Ferngully..._

"Pips, wake up," Fern shook him hard.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" he asked, feeling panicked.

"She's gone," Fern told him.

"What? Gone?" Pips repeated.

"Yes. Gone. Was she here last night?"

"I put her to bed myself," Pips said, getting up quickly. He raced to her room to see that she was indeed missing.

"She left early," Sandy said behind them, yawning. "Said something about needing to find herself."

"And you just let her leave?!" Pips demanded. "After everything that happened yesterday?"

"Relax," Sandy told him, holding his hands out. "Ash said they know where Rai is and they're watching him. Soon as he moves they got him."

"I still don't care," Pips argued. He was already out the door.

"He really needs to not get so freaked out," Sandy said to Fern, who just rolled her eyes.

"Can't blame him. You always freak out when you lose the ones you love," she told him, leaving him to ponder her statement.

 _Elsewhere..._

Rose was watching where Rai had last disappeared. She had seen the little girl go off in a different direction with her brother when they had approached their home. She hoped they were safe somewhere. Rose noticed that Ash and some men were still watching too. She felt she might go catch some sleep. She hadn't pulled an all nighter since Julian. Trusting Ash, she returned home. She set her bow down and unclipped her second knife from her belt when she heard a noise. She froze, hands poised in a ready to fight mode.

"Always on the defense," his voice came to her. "Do you ever just say hello?" He came into view, giving her that sparkling smile like he always did.

"D-D-Damian," she stuttered. "N-no. You're dead." She grasped at the wall to keep her from falling over in shock. He came closer.

"Do I look dead?" he asked. He spun around slowly for her. "I feel pretty alive." Her eyes immediately scanned his torso and found no scar.

"You're not him," she declared. "You're lying."

"Am I?" he asked. "Or was the guy pretending to be me lying?"

"W-what?" she was confused. What was he talking about?

"That's right," Damian continued. "The bastard who took my identity and fooled you all this time. I haven't seen you since the ocean."

"No," Rose was shaking her head now. "No way."

"I'm telling you the truth," he clasped his hands on her shoulders. "It's me."

"Prove it," she whispered.

"When I told you I loved you," Damian said gently, "you blushed so hard I couldn't hardly tell your hair from your face. You asked me what had taken to damn long to finally confess that to you."

"But Julian. The fight. Pips. If it wasn't you, then who would have done all of that?" Rose wanted to know.

"My twin," Damian told her. She gasped. "He wanted everything I had. He had me believe that you were going to meet me somewhere else. I waited forever. I finally gave up. Then I hear that Julian is dead and you are in Ferngully. I had to see for myself."

"I didn't know..."

"Of course not. We were messing with Julian, but my brother took it too far and decided to become me. Julian didn't know there was two of us either. We both worked so hard to help you, but Kristian fell in love with you too. I had no idea, and so he devised a plan to deceive you."

"How do I know that you're not Kristian?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes. Damian stepped closer. He pointed at a mark on his wrist.

"My first time handling a knife. You were there, remember?"

"Of course," she breathed. "How did I miss that? Damian...I mean, Kristian didn't have that scar. I always thought you...he had just healed it."

"It was the only thing separating us. I wasn't about to change that," Damian smiled at her. "You believe me now?" She nodded, covering her mouth with her hands out of shyness suddenly. He pulled them away and kissed her. She felt like she was going to explode. This was her Damian. This was her life. Then she thought of Wil.

"Oh," she said, pulling away. "I can't."

"The other guy," Damian nodded. "You love him?"

"I thought I did, but that was before when I thought you were gone forever. My heart always belonged to you. Oh, poor Wil," Rose said almost tearfully.

"I think Wil made a pretty strong statement when he left you to find Lily," Damian said thoughtfully.

"How did...?"

"I watched for a while before showing myself to you. You'd have done the same thing," he winked playfully. She made a face at him. Of course she would have, and only he would have known that.

"I don't think it was going to last anyway," she added. "Cos you're right, he still loves her. You can't really love two people I don't think-not in the same way. There's always one that you love more."

"Where do I fit in this...idea?" Damian asked her. She paused, looking at him full of love.

"You are the one I love more," she finally said quietly. When he finally kissed her, it was different than from before. It was more tender and special. It actually felt like love itself. She knew she had to tell Wil and very soon.

 _In the city..._

Wil was frustrated. Lily was insisting they stay to help Zak send his mother into the afterlife. He objected until she wore him down and he gave in. Once she had her mind set, there really was no changing it. He only watched as Lily and Zak went over the details. The process was foreign to him and seemed less personal, but what did he know?

"She had this all picked out already," Zak said in disbelief. "How did I not see her do that?"

"Probably when you weren't around," Lily confirmed for him.

"I couldn't even be there for her in death," he muttered to himself. "I'm a lousy son."

"No, you're not," she admonished him. "You brought me here remember? You brought me to help her. Nowhere does that say you are a bad son. You did the best you could. You have to forgive yourself and let it go. She would want you to." Zak bowed his head.

"You're right," he said finally. He looked up at her. "Thanks." She gave a small smile. She resisted touching him. She wasn't sure why other than the fact Wil was observing them. She felt her feelings for Wil almost overwhelm her at times. She knew now she did not feel the same for Zak. She regretted having her first time with Zak now, but she knew she couldn't change the past.

 _Ferngully..._

Pips looked everywhere. He couldn't find her. He was trying not to panic. He sat and thought for a while, and he suddenly remembered one last place she could be.

She saw him come around the water. She knew it was only a matter of time before he had found her. She sat at the edge, letting her legs dangle. He didn't say anything when he sat down beside her. Together they watched the falls stream down in front of them noisily.

"I think we should stop," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling afraid suddenly.

"You know what I mean," she replied, still not looking at him. She didn't want to see the hurt, but she was experiencing it just as much. She could still see Treena's smug face.

"Crys, don't do this," he said urgently. He made to argue, but she turned and put her fingers on his lips.

"It's for the best. For now at least. I don't want to hurt you with my reactions from what I'm remembering. You deserve to be with someone who is happy and...and who remembers who the hell she is," she said, a little angrily. He took her hand in his.

"I don't care," he said firmly. "I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would stand by you forever. You just made me promise not too long ago yourself that I wouldn't give up on you..."

"I didn't know what I was saying," she argued. "I really thought I could do this. I was so sure I'd remember after being with you this long. It's not all coming back. Yes, I remember losing our children, what happened to your family, and who Roman is, but I still don't fully remember you or what we used to do together. It's not fair to you." She was trying so hard not to bring Treena into this, but he was making it difficult.

"That doesn't matter to me," he urged. "You can't just give up because it's not happening fast enough for you. You said you don't want to hurt me, but you are right now. Crysta, I love you..."

"Stop," she cut him off. She was struggling not to cry. "Don't. Please, just let me go." He shook his head vehemently.

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Just forget me. Forget about us," she begged. He looked as though she had slapped him. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Go find someone who isn't as screwed up as me. Someone who has her shit together. Like Treena," she was crying now. He was taken aback.

"W-what?"

"I know that you kissed. She told me. I had no idea you were so conflicted. She's the better one of us. She remembers you. Just go be with her."

"Crys" he croaked. "No. There is too much history between you and me to just let it go."

"That didn't seem to stop you from kissing her," she interrupted.

"Stop it. She came onto me, and I ended it. I told her from the start I wasn't interested in her that way. I can't help what she told you or the way she keeps trying. I love you. I want you. I can promise you that."

"How am I to believe that now?" she asked angrily. "Knowing that you didn't even tell me you kissed her." She stood up. He followed suit. "We're supposed to be partners, Pips. We are to tell each other everything. You kept this from me. How can I trust you now?"

"I had a moment of confusion!" he cried out. "You of all people should understand that. No, I didn't tell you. I didn't see the reason to because it meant nothing. Nothing!"

"It still happened!" she shouted back. "You still did it. Didn't you think that would hurt me when I found out?!"

"Yes! I knew it would. I was going to tell you. There just was never a good time."

"Well that's a fine excuse isn't it?"

"Crys, stop it. Come on. I'm telling you now. I'm explaining it now. It meant absolutely nothing!" He tried to grab her hands but she pulled away.

"Don't do that," she said angrily. "Don't just do that and think this will change."

"How was this any different than you kissing Zak? Huh? Or an different than you letting Zak touch you that way? You didn't think that hurt me? I was nowhere near the amount of physical contact with Treena that you were with Zak."

"You had to do that didn't you?" she cried. "You had to use my memory against me. I did it because I didn't know who you were. I had no idea we were together. Once I knew, I told him to stop touching me."

"But it was still done," he argued. "In your eyes, that's unforgivable." She glared at him.

"Yes, but you did it after we together," she hissed. "I think that's different."

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You made out with her after we got back together! The very day after we...after we..." She couldn't even finish.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, holding his hands out. "That's a lie." She looked at him hard.

"What do you mean?"

"Treena came into my home and cornered me and kissed me once. I immediately asked her to leave. This was way before you and I even were thinking of being back together...when you had no recollection of our relationship. There was no making out session once we were together again," he explained, confused. "What did she tell you?"

"She said...she said you were..." Crysta was confused now. "You had made out because you were into her and didn't know how to tell me..."

"Oh dear Sol," he said. "That is not true at all. Crysta, I can promise you there was nothing between Treena and me once you and I were together. I swear it. She made one last attempt, and I was very forceful telling her no. She threatened to hurt you because I said no."

"I still don't think I can trust you," she said quietly. He looked at her, stunned.

"Crys, I'm not lying..."

"I know, but you still didn't tell me about it. So what else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing!" he yelled.

"See, but I don't know that, do I? You better go, Pips," she said, turning away from him.

"I don't think that's what this is about at all. I think you're just afraid. The things you have remembered have frightened you, and I think you feel there will be more that you won't be able to handle. I can promise you, those are the worst things that have happened to you. Everything else is good. Crys, I promise," he said again.

"How do I know that?" she cried. "You could be lying to me."

"I DON'T LIE TO YOU!" he practically roared at her. She was taken aback. "That is the one thing I have never done, Crys, is lie to you. Yes, I tried to keep the deaths of our children a secret for a while, but I did tell you when you asked. I did not keep it from you once you found out. Yes, I made a mistake and didn't tell you that Treena attacked me in my home, but I was going to I swear. I am not a liar." He was shaking now.

"You should go, Pips," she said again, turning to avoid his gaze. "Go be with Treena. She's got it together." He stood there staring at her. She refused to turn around and look at him.

"If it's what you want, I will go. If it's what you want, I will move on. Is that what you want?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Is that what you want, Crysta?" he asked again sharply, using her full name. She looked at him then.

"Is it what you want?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said forcefully, shaking his head hard.

"Well, it's what I want," she whispered. He clenched his jaw, hard, trying to keep it together. He couldn't breathe.

"See, I don't think it is," he told her. She didn't answer, but she had tears in her eyes and trailing down her face. When she wouldn't respond, he sighed heavily. "Goodbye, Crysta." Then he was gone.

"Goodbye, Pips," she whispered to herself. Then she wept.

 _Elsewhere..._

He was beyond upset. He was also furious at her and at Treena. Almost like he conjured her, there she was.

"Hi," she said tentatively. She had heard the fight. She knew.

"Well look who it is!" he snarled. "The person who made good on her promise to ruin my life. Are you happy now?!"

"Pips I..."

"No, no!" he cut her off. "You got what you wanted. It's over. Done. Caput. You hear me? You won." He stood there shaking in anger. Treena was unsure of what to say. She felt very happy, but she wasn't sure if she should show that to him.

"Well come on then," he said, stretching his arms out. "Let's have it. Go nuts on me. I know that's what you've been dying to do."

"Not like this," she said, shaking her head. She was in control here. Not him.

"You're serious?" he asked in disbelief. "After all the shit you caused, you're saying no?"

"Oh trust me," she said, "There will be a time when I will say yes. Right now, you're upset, and all you'll be thinking about is her. I want all of your mind on me and only me. Understand?" He looked at her hard. She smiled alluringly at him and went over to him. She stopped right in front of him. She sensed his desire. She knew it was there. She heard his breathing get heavier.

"Find me when you are ready," she whispered, touching his cheek. Then she left. He stood there feeling angry. Angry at Crysta. Angry at himself. Angry about everything. But, he reminded himself, this is what Crysta wanted. She wanted him to move on. Well, he would just give her what she wanted. He went to clear his head. Once he accomplished that, then he'd go find Treena.

 **I'm the author and even I'm going AAAAHHHH! in my own mind. I have a lot of time due to unemployment, so be ready for quick updates!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Damian's back! Bet you didn't see that one coming. I wasn't going to, but the opportunity presented itself. You will see why in later chapters.**

Crysta felt miserable. More miserable than she had felt before. She had no idea how long she stayed behind the falls crying her eyes out. She wasn't sure how she'd ever face Pips again. She certainly couldn't get the hurt in his eyes out of her mind. She wondered if he had been right after all, that she was just afraid. Perhaps she was making a mistake. She really didn't know what to do. She tried to think what her Mother would say, but that didn't work. Batty would tell her she's crazy and to go find him and apologize. Maybe she should do that. Maybe he really was telling the truth and Treena was lying to make her angry and break up with him. Maybe she shouldn't be so worried about what she did or didn't remember. Life was happening now. What happened in the past is already gone. Crysta stood up suddenly. She had to find him, had to tell him he was right, she was scared out of her mind. If she was lucky, he might already be waiting for her at home. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

 _In the city..._

Wil found Lily outside watching the sun set. He stopped to admire her silhouette against the crimson sky. She turned to face him suddenly.

"You're terrible at sneaking you know that?" she smiled crookedly.

"I wasn't sneaking," he replied, coming up next to her. "You'd know if I was."

"I would. I'd see or hear you first," she smirked. He laughed, tipping his head back. Lily realized how much she missed that simple gesture. She always loved Wil's laugh. It was so full and real.

"The funeral is in two days," Lily told him. "I'd like to stay and be there to support him, if that's okay."

"I'm in no hurry," he replied. "I'll be there with you."

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand. He brought hers to his lips and kissed it. Lily felt shivers go through her. He lowered her hand but kept holding it. They watched the sky grow dark together until Zak called them in.

"I want to thank you both for staying so long," he began once they came inside. "I'll take you home tomorrow morning first thing."

"No, Zak," Lily replied. "Wil and I are going to stay with you until it's over. Then we'll go home." Zak looked relieved despite his efforts to hide it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, smiling. "We'll help you get through it."

"You guys are amazing," Zak said. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"It's nothing, mate," Wil said, clapping his shoulder. Zak gave him a thankful smile in return. Wil went over and turned on the TV. He found he was still fascinated by it and had managed to figure out how to work it. Lily just laughed at him.

"Don't get too used to this, Wil," she teased.

"I won't, but I am going to enjoy it while I'm here," he replied. Lily helped Zak prepare supper.

"You should really consider cooking besides healing," Zak told her after observing her. "You're quite good at it."

"It's a secondary skill," she said. "One that we learn so we can look after our men." She smiled at this.

"I see," he replied. He enjoyed working beside her. He noticed how often she would look at Wil, though, and he knew he had lost this time. She had made her decision, and he was going to have to accept it and carry on.

 _Ferngully..._

"It's getting dark," Mother worried. "Where is she?" Father was in the other room trying to not get involved.

"I don't know," he answered finally. "Maybe she is with him tonight."

"She usually tells me though," Mother said. "And I didn't see her with him at all today."

"I wouldn't worry," Fern said, coming in with Zeke. He was gurgling and reaching for her hair.

"Why not?" Mother asked her.

"I think they need some alone time, if you know what I mean," Fern winked. Then she winced as Zeke grabbed a hold of one of her locks of black hair.

"Oh, Fern," Mother sighed. She shook her head at her middle daughter. Always the one to be crass or sarcastic. She missed Lily, who was always so soft spoken and gentle. Fern freed herself from Zeke's grip and left giving Mother a grin.

"She's probably right," Father Ash chimed in. "I wouldn't worry."

"Something just doesn't feel right," Mother insisted. "You're sure Rai can't hurt anyone?"

"Rai is being watched by ten men right now," Father reassured her. "He won't move without someone knowing. He thought he was smart, hiding in a cave. There's only one way out!" This still didn't make Mother feel any better. She kept her thoughts to herself, however. She just prayed Crysta would come home very soon.

 _In the forest..._

Rose had enjoyed an entire day reminiscing and catching up with Damian. She felt like a teenager again when they used to meet in secret and talk for hours at wherever hideout she was staying in. Damian had always found her. He would give her updates on Julian and mock him for his efforts at ruling the community.

"How did he die?" he asked her now, his fingers intertwined with hers as they lay side by side watching the sky grow dark.

"I shoved him off a cliff," Rose replied simply. "He shattered into a million pieces."

"You watched?" Damian was impressed.

"I was sick after. I'm not that cold," she said, play punching him.

"I didn't think you were," he laughed. "I'm just shocked that's all."

"I had to be sure," she said truthfully. "I didn't want to think for the rest of my life about 'what if' he didn't die. I had to know he was really dead. Not just for my peace of mind, but for Pips' too."

"Ah yes, your brother. How is he?"

"Struggling. His partner had her memory erased. She knows nothing about him or me. He's been hanging on the past seven months, but I think she's coming around. I haven't seen him lately."

"I'd like to meet him," Damian said suddenly.

"He'll be just as shocked as I was," Rose laughed. "Kristian saved his life, sort of. Crysta's too. They knew he had died."

"Is this Roman character dead too? Or do I have to watch out for him?" Damian asked, half jokingly.

"He's dead. Kristian made sure of that. Good thing because Roman was terrifying. I don't like admitting that."

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad my brother was of some use," Damian smiled. They listened to the forest for a while.

"I'll go find my brother," Rose said after a while. "I'll be right back." She kissed him deeply.

"You sure it can't wait?" Damian asked wistfully. He slid his eyes to the entrance of her home suggestively.

"It can't," she laughed. "We do need a break for a bit you know. I'm tired." Still laughing at the look on his face, she went to find her brother.

 _Elsewhere..._

Pips wandered aimlessly around the forest. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see anyone. He wasn't really sure what to do anymore. Eventually he stopped and stood overlooking the forest. Even its breathtaking beauty couldn't distract him today. Alone in his thoughts, he never heard anyone approaching him.

"Rough day huh?" a gruff voice asked. A little startled and confused as to who was speaking to him, Pips turned around. Rai attacked. The blow caught Pips off guard, and he stumbled. He managed to catch his balance and deflect the next blow. He caught Rai's fist and twisted it around backwards. Rai yelped but went limp and kicked out at Pips' feet. They both tumbled. They jumped to their feet at the same time. They squared off, fists at the ready.

"Why are you doing this?" Pips asked, breathing hard.

"I told you," Rai smiled. "Revenge." He swung again. Pips blocked easily, shoving Rai backwards.

"You haven't fought much, have you?" he asked Rai.

"I've fought enough," Rai replied. He lunged to the left, faked a punch and then struck from the right. Pips grunted as the blow caught his chin. He staggered. He saw the flash of the blade come up, striking him from his hip and dragging up across to his opposite shoulder. Pips cried out, collapsing onto his knees. He tried covering the wound, but there was too much his hands couldn't get. Rai became a blur before his eyes.

"Your sister's next," Rai said, his voice in a fog. "And that pretty girl of yours? Well, I may have taken a little fancy to her too." He laughed as he walked away. Pips closed his eyes but then forced them open. His breathing was ragged, the effort difficult. He tried to call for help, but his voice was broken. He fell over onto his side, feeling his body become very weak. Flashes of Crysta came to his mind. He saw her laughing, smiling at him, and the way she looked at him when no one else was watching. He felt a great sadness that she'll have to face this world without him after all. He heard himself release a choking cry.

"Pips?" The voice was far away. He vaguely felt someone grabbing him. "Pips!" There were hands on his body. "Oh no, no, no," she was crying. He tried to see her, but it was too blurry. "Pips, hang on. Hang on!" She was trying to pull him up, but he was too heavy. She collapsed on top of him, sobbing in frustration. "No!" she screamed. "Somebody help me! Somebody HELP ME!" The light was fading away quickly. He wanted to reassure her, but he couldn't speak. Then he lost all of his senses, and everything turned to black.

 **Will he be saved in time?**


	19. Chapter 19

Batty had heard her screams. He flew faster than he'd ever had before. He found her crying hysterically and covered in his blood.

"Batty!" she shrieked when she saw him. "Help me!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" he bleeped. He lifted Pips carefully and hurried away into the night to Crysta's home where Mother Ash could save him. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

 _In the city..._

Lily was facing a dilemma. She wasn't sure if she should make the move to kiss Wil or wait until he did. Being near him all the time was torture for her. She also didn't want to rub it in Zak's face that she didn't care for him that way anymore. She believed he knew, however. She still waited for him to go to bed before making up her mind.

"Well," Wil said, smiling at her. "I guess it's good night for you too." She nodded. He went to hug her, and she made her decision. He was surprised by her kiss, but he returned it almost eagerly. Then he remembered.

"I can't," he said, breaking away. She looked hurt.

"Why not?" she asked. "Is it because of what I did with Zak?"

"No," he replied, rubbing his face hard. "It's me."

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"I'm seeing someone else," he confessed. He hated that he was telling her this right now. He hated that he didn't have the guts to tell Rose he really did still love Lily, but he wasn't about to hurt Rose by doing this.

"You are?" she asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Rose," he told her in an almost hesitant way. She felt her eyebrows fly up. Then she adjusted her expression.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I didn't realize."

"I didn't either. It just...happened," he said truthfully. He watched her fiddle with her fingers for a moment.

"Well, in that case," she said, "good night." Wil wished he could tell her it probably wasn't going to last, that he still loved her and Rose knew it. He settled onto the couch with a heavy mind. He didn't sleep very well either.

 _Ferngully..._

"What's happened?!" Mother cried when Batty arrived with all the commotion. Her hands flew to her face when she saw Pips bleeding and half dead.

"Ash! Help me!" she shrieked, rushing over to bring Pips inside. Father Ash grabbed his other side and helped Mother carry him to the nook by the window. She went to work immediately.

"I thought you said Rai was being watched?" she asked Father angrily.

"He was," Father replied. "I'll go see what's happened."

"You stay put!" Mother commanded. "I need help. Lily isn't here anymore remember?" Father paled. He did not do well around this much blood despite being a warrior.

"W-what do you want me to do?" he asked, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Just go. I got this," Rose said as she came barreling in. She had seen and heard the commotion and followed them all here. That's when Mother noticed Crysta in the corner, drenched in blood and tears and shaking violently. Her eyes were glued to Pips' face. Mother shoved her thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time.

"Knife wound," Rose muttered more to herself than to Mother Ash. "It's deep. Deeper than mine was." Mother glanced briefly at the scar on Rose's body from where Julian had attacked her all those years ago.

"Rai?" Father's voice cut in. Mother looked up sharply.

"Are you still here?" she said roughly. "Go! Go find him!" Ash heeded her quickly. All the noise had brought Fern and Sandy downstairs.

"Oh!" Fern gasped, clutching Sandy's shoulder to keep her balance. He looked grimly at the scene in front of him. He knew what it was like to be in Pips' place. He was glad to see Rose there helping. If anyone could save him, she could. Even Mother was astonished at all the spells Rose was whispering and the different colored lights that were coming from her hands as she ran them over the wound back and forth. Crysta's slight whimper alerted Fern to her presence.

"Crysta!" she cried. She hurried over to her sister. "What happened?"

"I-I don't kn-know," Crysta stammered. "I was looking for him and found him like this. I didn't see who did it."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Fern said, trying to lead her away.

"No," Crysta said, pulling out of her grasp. "I need to stay. He needs to know I'm here."

"He's not really here, Crysta," Fern said gently. "He's unconscious."

"He can still hear me," she argued. "I'm staying. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked. He couldn't help but overhear.

"I...I told him we couldn't be together, that I wasn't myself. I told him he should find someone who was normal and had her...her shit together," Crysta explained tearfully. "He was...he was so upset. I realized I was mistaken, that he was right, and went to find him. I...I found him...like this."

"It's not your fault," Fern said quickly. "It's not. You can't blame yourself for this."

"He wouldn't have been alone," Crysta continued. "He would have been with me. This wouldn't have happened."

"Stop it," Sandy said roughly, making Crysta look at him finally. "I'm sure that's exactly what went through Pips' mind when it happened to me. We can't control what happens to us. We just can't. You need to forgive yourself for your argument or whatever you want to call it and let it go. Be here now. Don't spend your time playing the 'what if' game cos you will never win." Fern was amazed at his philosophy. She knew he was right. Crysta did too. She only nodded and finally agreed to go with Fern to clean up. Rose and Mother worked on Pips all night. Fern fell asleep beside Crysta still holding her hand. Sandy had taken care of Zeke and eventually came to bring Fern to bed. Crysta was still very much alert.

"Okay," Rose said after a long time. It was the middle of the night now. "I think he's stable." She leaned back on her heels, wiping her brow. "I think you saved his life, Crysta," she said. "If you hadn't found him, he'd surely be dead right now." Crysta felt her throat being constricted. Mother came back from cleaning up and hugged her daughter.

"You should get some rest, love," she told her. Crysta shook her head.

"I'm not tired," she replied. "I'll stay here with him."

"He won't be awake for a while yet," Rose warned, "if not for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!" Crysta cried.

"Sandy was that long," Rose informed her. "He had way more extensive injuries though. Pips might be more lucky. Just don't expect anything, okay?" She stood up, stretching her sore limbs.

"I have to go," she told them, "but I'll be back soon. I need to..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, but she noticed Crysta wasn't even listening. She slipped away into the darkness. Damian was sure to be concerned as to where she had been for so long.

 _Elsewhere..._

"What have you done?!" Treena screamed. Rai was standing there with Pips' blood on him. He had a glazed look in his eyes. It had been ever so easy to slip out the back of that cave, leaving Ash's men clueless. Now he was standing here listening to this drivel, and he was getting infuriated even more. Tamsyn was gesturing at Treena to stop. She knew what happened after he lost it.

"I am getting my revenge," he growled softly. "Remember? I told you he was going to be finished."

"But you know I love him!" she shrieked. "Don't kill him!"

"He's never going to love you!" he snarled at her. "When will you learn?"

"He will. You weren't there last night when he looked at me that way. He wants me."

"Well, looks like you missed your chance," Rai sneered. He pushed past.

"Where are you going?" Tamsyn asked nervously. He paused and glared at her.

"Out." He left without another word. Tamsyn slapped Treena.

"Don't you ever provoke him like that again!" she screamed. "Have you not figured that out by now?! He nearly killed you last time!"

"Yes! I have! But he almost killed the love of my life for the second time! Sorry for being upset by that!" Treena yelled back. She fled. She needed to see him. Needed to know he was all right.

 _In the city..._

That morning had come after a long night of staring at the ceiling. Wil was not ready for the day. He knew it was going to consist of Zak doing final preparations for his mother's funeral. He hated seeing him cry all the time.

"You can go out," Lily told him, a little coldly. Zak lifted his head at her tone. He too had noticed the frostiness.

"All right," Wil said. "I'll go." He slipped out into the yard and sat on one of the chairs. He could see a storm was brewing. His mind wandered to thoughts of home and how everyone was doing-whether or not Crysta remembered Pips yet. He had the feeling they were working on it, but he needed more proof.

"Everything okay?" Zak asked Lily, inside.

"Mmhmm," she replied, not looking at him.

"I get the sense you're mad at Wil," he went on after a moment of silence.

"Let's not go there," she said with a biting tone.

"All right," he agreed. He went back to the pile of photos he was sorting through. His family wasn't big, but there were a few coming from afar. Her friends would be there too, of course. Not that they were very helpful when she was sick. He found most of them just liked the drama and attention of having a friend die from cancer. He was focusing heavily on the picture of him and his mom in the backyard while the sun was setting, her arm looped around his shoulder, both laughing at some joke he didn't remember. She was right there. He touched her face, feeling his throat tighten. It just happened all to quickly. What was he going to do now?

"He's with someone else," Lily said suddenly, making Zak put down the picture he was examining. He waited. "He actually moved on. I can't believe it," she continued. She was getting angry. "I thought he truly loved me. I guess I was wrong."

"Did he say he didn't?" Zak asked her. She looked at him.

"No, he didn't. But still, how do you be with someone else if you don't love them?"

"You were with me," he pointed out. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"I thought I loved you, though," Lily argued. "That's different."

"Maybe he thought he loved this other girl too," he suggested, going back to the photos. Lily paused, pondering this idea. She didn't talk about it anymore for the rest of the afternoon. Zak guessed he had planted a seed, and he hoped with it she'd find the answer she was looking for.

 _Ferngully..._

Damian consoled her. Rose had lost her strong front when she saw him. She told him what had happened. It felt like all her energy had drained from her body suddenly. He encouraged her to get some rest. They'd go back after she'd had some sleep.

 _Crysta's home..._

She didn't leave his side. She didn't care if she was going to sit vigil for weeks. She was going to do it. She wondered if he knew she was there and could hear her. She repeatedly told him she was sorry, that she was wrong to not have trusted him and that she thought she was doing the right thing when she really wasn't.

"You have to come back to me," she said to him when she was alone. "You have to so I can tell you and show you how sorry I am. I have to hear you say 'I told you so' in that teasing way that annoys me so much." She gripped his hand hard. She barely slept. Every twitch he made caused her to jump and her heart to go crazy thinking he was waking up.

"Give it time," Sandy said to her in the morning. "The body needs time to heal a wound that great. Look at me, I'm still healing!" He smiled sadly at her and shuffled away. Crysta refused to be given relief. She hardly ate. Mother was becoming increasingly worried. The only thing that made her move was when Father Ash came home weary and told them all they had captured Rai.

"For real this time?" Mother demanded. Ash just looked at her.

"He's not going to hurt anyone else," he assured them. "Now, I need sleep." Mother accompanied him to hear the rest of the story. Crysta rested her head onto her arms once more. She watched Pips' chest rise and fall with each breath. Suddenly, she saw this same movement in her mind from a different time. She had stayed awake after their first time together to watch him sleep. He had looked so happy and content. Crysta blinked as the image faded from her mind. She hated how they came so fast and left just as quickly before she could recognize what was happening. She had them more frequently it seemed. She shook her head to keep awake, but she felt the heaviness of sleep dragging her down. She supposed a few minutes would be okay. The last thing she saw was him, and there was something comforting to her about that.

Treena slunk in to see him. Instead, she saw a sleeping Crysta practically lying on his body. This angered her. How dare she act like she loved him after hurting him like that? She left reluctantly. She would stop by later when Crysta wasn't there. She was just glad to see him breathing.

 **I sense some more trouble a brewin'. I just had to say that there are 14 chapters left to this story, and I have already started my final story for this saga because I had an EPIC idea. I just hope nobody gets the same idea first! Cheers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two in one night! What can I say, I'm on a roll!**

 **The Next Day**

The morning of his mother's funeral was the hardest day of his life. Almost as hard as when he walked away from Crysta all those years ago to go save the forest from his home. Naturally, it was raining. It seemed very fitting. Lily and Wil both looked so awkward in the black dress and suit he had provided them. If it wasn't such a horrible day, he'd be laughing at them. He wasn't surprised at the small handful of people that attended. He didn't even care. Angel was there trying to console him and hang off him, but he wouldn't let her. He didn't need her drama today. He had slept with her once and she thought it meant forever. He felt badly that he felt nothing for her, but she was just a night that happened when he was at his lowest missing Crysta.

"This is a very strange ritual," Wil muttered to Lily as they watched the box being lowered into the ground. He was thinking back to when Rose said goodbye to Damian. It wasn't really a burial, just her placing his body to rest in a cave where it would disappear.

"I don't think their bodies eventually disappear like ours do," she whispered back.

"Well that's creepy," he said, shuddering. "What do they do then? Rot to nothing?"

"I guess," she shrugged. She shushed him when he tried to talk again. Zak looked so small standing over his mother's grave. She felt very sorry for him. She couldn't imagine losing her mother. He eventually came over to them, gesturing that it was time to go.

"I have to pick up something and then we can go," he told them. Wil was very relieved that they were going home. He'd had enough of this place.

 _Ferngully..._

"Crysta?" She lifted her head slowly, un-sticking it from the skin on her arm. Fern was standing over her. "Have you even left him for a minute?"

"No," Crysta replied groggily, stretching her limbs. She noticed Fern's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Fern said quickly.

"It reminds you of Sandy, doesn't it?" she asked gently.

"It does," Fern replied. "But at least you get to be there for him. I didn't get that chance."

"Fern..." Crysta started as her sister walked away. Rose entered then with Damian. Crysta froze. The pictures flashed in her mind of him fighting Roman, getting hurt, and then leaving her behind.

"What's the matter with you?" Rose asked, noticing her face.

"I...I...nevermind," Crysta managed to say. Damian looked at her curiously.

"You remembered something didn't you?" he asked her. Crysta shot Rose a look.

"I told him what happened. Wouldn't you have done the same in my position?" Rose asked a little annoyed.

"But you're dead," Crysta said bluntly, ignoring Rose.

"I get that a lot," Damian laughed. "Twin brother took my place. Thus I'm not dead."

"Oh," was all Crysta could say. She was confused but didn't want to show it. Rose was checking Pips over.

"He seems to be recovering well," she mused. "Perhaps he'll wake up sooner than I thought. Always was the tough one."

"Excuse me," Crysta said, pushing past her.

"Odd one isn't she?" Damian asked.

"She's just confused and upset. I have to admit, I can't believe he's held on to her this long."

"You'd have given up then?" Damian was surprised. Rose didn't have an answer for him. She finished what she was doing and pulled him outside. She knew if she stayed for long Crysta wouldn't come back, and she knew her brother needed that girl for some reason, so she didn't want to stand in the way.

 _Elsewhere..._

Wil was practically skipping on their way home. They reached the outskirts and made their way through the brush. Lily was uncertain as to how her father was going to react to her return. Zak felt indifferent. Life seemed numb to him right now.

"Do you think she'll be around?" Wil asked. He was anxious to be small again.

"I'm sure she'll be somewhere," Lily reassured him. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Still no sign of Crysta.

"I hope everything is all right," Lily fretted. "It's not like her to not be out here."

"There," Zak said suddenly, pointing to the blue flash. Within moments they were shrunk. Crysta pulled her sister into a huge embrace without a word. Wil and Zak watched nervously. Something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked finally after Crysta let her go.

"Pips has been hurt," she said quietly. "Rai has been captured, but he hurt Pips first."

"Who's Rai?" Wil asked.

"Julian's real son," Crysta explained. "That's all I know."

"Is he all right?" Wil was upset.

"He's unconscious. We don't know when he'll wake up," Crysta told him. He clenched his fists in anger. Crysta noticed Zak finally.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "My mother died."

"I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him tightly. Lily saw him close his eyes at her touch. She knew she had made the right decision.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Eventually," Zak shrugged with a grim smile.

"Let's go," Wil interrupted. "I need to see him." They made their way home.

 _Crysta's home..._

Lily felt anxious. She was dreading seeing Father. She missed her wings. Life seemed slower without them. She hated knowing that he was right after all. She hid behind Crysta when they opened the door. Mother gasped at the sight of Zak.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Where is Lily? What have you done with her?!"

"I'm right here, Mother," Lily said, slipping out into the open. Mother was stunned, like she couldn't believe her eyes. She grabbed a hold of Lily and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad," she kept repeating, rocking her. Lily began to cry and apologize. Wil turned away from the scene. He stood by Pips' side and took in the sight of him.

"It was bad," Crysta said, coming up beside him. She hugged herself.

"I see that," he replied. He felt terrible. If only he had been here. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"I know what you're thinking," she cut into this thoughts. "I think it too. I hurt him, and he left alone. If I hadn't, he wouldn't be here like this."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Wil told her. "If this Rai character was going to get him, he would have done it no matter what." Crysta only nodded. She took her place beside Pips. Wil had to leave. He ran into Sandy, who accompanied him outside.

"I can't believe it, man," Wil said. "I can't believe what I'm seeing in there."

"I know, it's messed up. He'll be all right. Rose worked on him," Sandy reassured him.

"Rose..."

"Yea. There's something you need to know, Wil," Sandy changed the subject.

"Wil?" Rose's voice reached him. "I thought I saw you." She came over to him slowly. "Can we talk?" Sandy bowed his head and left them. Wil reached for her hand and grasped it tightly.

"Wil..." Rose started.

"Rose, I can't be with you," Wil cut her off. He had to say it before he chickened out.

"I know," she said softly. He looked at her, surprised. "I always knew. I just wanted to be happy for a little while, and you helped do that for me. Thank you."

"You're not angry?" he asked. She shook her head.

"If anything, you should be angry at me," she told him. He was confused.

"Damian is really alive. It's a long story, but it was his twin brother that we put to rest all those months ago. He found me, and we reconnected. I'm sorry. I should have waited to tell you before doing that," she said, looking guilty.

"It's all right," Wil said, feeling relieved. "I was worried about hurting you."

"Well, I think it's safe to say neither of us is hurt," Rose smiled. He smiled back. She squeezed his hand and then dropped it.

"Take care, Wil," she said, turning to leave.

"You too," he replied to her receding back. In some sense, he was going to miss her, but he knew it was for the best. He took a breath and went back inside. He paused at the entrance as he saw Father squared off with Lily. Nobody was saying anything. Wil saw all kinds of emotions running across Ash's face as he looked at his daughter. He noticed even Crysta looked a little scared. Finally, Lily couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry," she said, crying again. "I know you probably won't forgive me for what I've done, but I'm sorry. Beyond sorry." She saw her father gritting his teeth. She waited for the roar.

"Lily," he said, "you're a grown woman. I can't make you do what I think is right anymore. You made your choice and left. You found out for yourself it was the wrong choice and came back. I see that you had to learn that on your own, that my telling you it was a mistake meant nothing to you."

"But..."

"Don't interrupt me," he warned. She hung her head. "I'm so used to all of you girls listening to me and heeding my advice because it meant something to you. I understand you've all grown up and must make decisions and mistakes on your own. As a parent, it is the hardest thing in the world to see your child make the wrong choice and them be blind to all the signs that it's wrong. I hope one day you'll experience that. I'm still angry that you left. I would rather you not stay here for now or else I'll end up saying things I will regret later." With that, he turned and left. Lily's lips were trembling. Crysta was not surprised at all that he didn't want her there. He had been so hurt when she had left. Fern hugged Lily quickly.

"He'll come around," she promised. "He's just trying to deal with it."

"I know," Lily nodded. "But it still hurts." Mother looked worried.

"Where will you stay?" she asked Lily.

"Pips' place is empty for now," Crysta chimed in. "She can stay there." She was hoping once he was awake he'd stay here for a while anyway.

"I'll go there then," Lily said. "You know where to find me." She left, leaving them all feeling guilty that they couldn't have made him let her stay.


	21. Chapter 21

Zak noticed how Crysta was hovering over Pips. He felt jealous of the unconscious guy lying there. He got more attention than Zak did. Every time he tried to get her alone, she found some way to avoid it. Crysta was doing it on purpose. She didn't want to be alone with Zak. She felt she knew what he wanted from her, and she couldn't give it to him. She knew she was vulnerable, and she knew he knew it too.

"Can we just talk?" he said finally. It was dark outside, and everyone had been slowly heading to bed. "I won't attack you, I promise."

"I didn't think you would," she replied, feeling nervous. He led her outside. He found he always loved sitting outside listening to the forest ever since their first time years ago when she had accidentally shrunk him and was taking him to be resized.

"How are you?" he asked her once they were settled.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"No, really, how are you?" he tried again. He knew she was lying.

"Struggling," she said after a while. "I am scared he's never going to wake up, but I have hope." Zak just nodded.

"I'm sure he will."

"What if he doesn't?" She was crying now. "It's all my fault..."

"Hey, shh, no it isn't," Zak said, pulling her close. He had been dying for this closeness. She eventually allowed herself to relax in his arms. Once she had stopped, she pulled back to look at him. Zak misread this and kissed her. Feeling confused, Crysta didn't pull away immediately. He kept kissing her. She tried to pull away when it became intense.

"Zak," she gasped, finally getting free.

"I know," he said, misinterpreting her gasp for pleasure. "I missed you so much. I love you."

"Zak..." she tried again, struggling. He held on tighter, kissing her again. Crysta was beginning to panic. What was he planning to do? She was clearly trying to tell him this wasn't okay. He pushed her over despite her protests, becoming a little more forceful.

"Zak, stop," she said, feeling frightened.

"It's all right," he told her. He was heavy on top of her. She couldn't get out. He was beginning to get carried away.

"Please, stop," she begged. She tried to scream but he silenced her. She tried to kick, but he was too heavy. Then he was lifted roughly off of her and thrown against the side of the tree. Crysta scrambled to her feet.

"When she says stop," Pips growled menacingly to Zak, his fist around Zak's throat, "you stop." Choking, Zak nodded. Pips squeezed his throat tighter to make his point. Zak nodded again more vigorously. Then he released him. Zak fell to his knees, coughing and spluttering. Pips turned to Crysta, who rushed over to him, catching him before he collapsed himself.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said to him, half carrying him in. Pips felt very weak suddenly. It had taken all his effort to choke Zak. He had woken up to an empty room and heard her protests through the window. Even though she had broken up with him, he still didn't want to let her get hurt. He groaned when he sat back down. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You shouldn't have gotten up," she scolded him softly. He looked up at her, seeing the gratefulness in her eyes despite her admonishment.

"That's the job of a warrior," he told her. "When someone is being hurt, you help even if you're almost dead."

"Thank you," she whispered, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. He wondered why she was being so caring towards him right now.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded. He made to lie back down, but she stopped him. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Come with me," she insisted. "I don't trust him." He allowed her to lead him upstairs to her room. She helped him settle in before climbing in next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "Have you forgotten what happened? What you decided?" She sat there, facing him.

"I'll never forget that. You were right. It wasn't what I wanted," she said quietly. "I was angry at you and hurt that you had supposedly betrayed me with Treena. I just wanted to save myself from getting hurt." He felt unsure whether he could believe her or not.

"You were very insistent," he said.

"I know I was, but after you left..." she trailed off. She was trying not to cry. "After you left I realized I was so stupid. I went looking for you. I found you right after...after you were hurt." She felt a couple of tears leak out of her eyes. "Rose said I saved you. I feel that if I just hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happened at all." Pips was feeling numb. He couldn't believe she was here again apologizing for her actions...again. Whether she remembered or not, she did this to him quite a bit.

"Pips? Say something..." she said, reaching out to him. He turned away. He sensed her stiffen.

"You should just let me rest," he said quietly. She didn't move. She couldn't believe he wasn't responding. Was he that angry at her?

"Pips...?"

"Crysta, I need you to just leave me alone for a while, okay? Can you do that?" He listened to the stunned silence.

"Yes, I can," she said finally. She left, crying still. She really had broken them this time.

 _Morning..._

Mother's shriek woke Crysta with a start. Disoriented, Crysta crawled out from Lily's bed.

"Ash!" she was shouting. "Get out here! He's gone!" Crysta came down the stairs to see her Mother wringing her hands and staring at where Pips used to be lying. Ash came fumbling out from their room.

"What're you hollering about?" he demanded.

"Pips is gone!"

"Mother, it's okay," Crysta started.

"I knew that man would come to finish the job. Ash, you promised!"

"Mother..."

"I highly doubt he came here and took him..." Ash tried.

"Well then where is he?!"

"MOTHER!" Crysta yelled finally. They both swung around to look at her. "He's upstairs."

"Oh," Mother said, feeling her adrenaline leaving her with a rush. "Oh, good. He's awake then?"

"I bet he is now after your yelling," Crysta said a little crossly.

"Sorry. I just was worried," Mother replied, sniffing. "What is he doing up there?" Crysta turned and left without answering. She ran into Fern in the hallway.

"Where is Zak?" Fern asked her.

"I don't know," Crysta said truthfully.

"Hmm, it's odd," Fern mused. "He's usually here panting over you."

"Well he panted a little too hard last night and Pips put him in his place," Crysta said angrily. "I don't really care where he is right now." Fern felt unsettled about this. She watched her family carry on with their morning rituals. She slipped out unseen. She just had a hunch.

 _In the forest..._

Wil woke from his doze with a very sore and stiff arm, but he didn't care. He hadn't wanted to move after Lily fell asleep leaning on him last night. He had snuck out with her to talk, and they talked half the night. When he realized she was asleep, it was too late to get comfortable. It was now morning, and he couldn't feel his fingers or any part of his arm for that matter. Lily finally stirred and sat up quickly.

"Oh," she said. "We were here all night?"

"We were," he nodded. He was gingerly moving his arm and trying to regain feeling in it. Lily noticed.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"It was worth it," he smiled. She gave him a look.

"I guess we should get back," she said eventually. She didn't want to. She dreaded seeing her father again after last night.

"It'll get better," Wil promised, reading her mind.

"I hope so," she said. "I don't think I can live with him angry at me forever." She fidgeted for a bit.

"So," Wil said, changing the subject. "You and me. Are we an 'us' again?" Lily looked up at him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's what was always meant to be," he told her. "I just think we got a little sidetracked."

"Hmm," she mused. "I suppose we did." Wil decided to give it a shot.

"I love you," he blurted out. Lily was surprised.

"Even after everything I've done to you?" she questioned.

"It just made me realize it that much more," he replied honestly. He waited with bated breath.

"Well," Lily said. "Looks like someone is going to have to ask for approval soon." Wil breathed a sigh of relief, until he remembered who he had to ask. He shrugged it off. He'd worry about Ash later.

"Is that a yes? You feel the same too?" he asked.

"I think I always have," she smiled. He pulled her into a crushing hug and then released her. Holding hands, they made their way back home.

 _Crysta's home..._

Pips was resting when Treena came into the room. She sat down beside him, hovering.

"What're you...?"

"Shh, I'm not here," she said. He looked confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked slowly.

"I had to see you, to make sure you were all right," she said. He forced himself to sit up, wincing.

"Well, thanks," he said.

"So, how are you?"

"Sore. Rose says I'll be back to normal soon though."

"Good," she whispered. He felt a shiver go through him. He remembered what she had told him right before he was attacked. Treena placed her hands on his chest.

"I don't think this is the best place..."

"Shhh," she said, kissing him. He pulled away.

"Treena..."

"Oh come on, Pips. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Not here." He tried to get her off him. She kissed him again. He had no energy to fight. He was pretty sure she knew this.

"Pips?" Crysta was standing in the doorway. Startled, they broke apart. He felt guilty and then remembered she had wanted this. She had wanted him to move on.

"Honestly, Crysta, don't you get it? You can't have everything," Treena said. Crysta had no response. She simply turned and left. Treena slipped away to leave.

"I'll see you later," she winked. He didn't answer. He struggled out of bed and hobbled after Crysta. He found her in the hallway just standing there.

"What, you're upset by this?" he asked. "This is what you wanted, remember?"

"I remember," she said softly, hugging herself. He tried not to let her hurt bother him, but it still did.

"Then why are you acting all hurt by it?"

"I'm not acting, Pips. I really am hurt. I have been trying to apologize to you and make up, but I guess you're no longer interested in that."

"Crysta, you do this a lot, you know? You do and say hurtful things to me, and then you come back with apologies and everything else. It gets tiring after a while," he told her. She gritted her teeth.

"I..."

"Don't remember. I know," he cut her off. "You need to stop being so insecure. You need to trust that I love you and that I'm not going to leave you, but you don't. You believed Treena when she lied, and you told me to get lost."

"I didn't say 'get lost'," she started.

"You may as well have," he cut her off again. "That hurt me a lot, that you didn't trust me. I need some time to figure this out. You have to just accept that."

"Are you going to go be with her while you're figuring it out?" she asked in a whisper. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't gotten the same feelings from kissing Treena as he did from Crysta. He doubted he would decide to be with her. He just wanted Crysta to get her shit together like she said herself. If it took the fear of losing him to make her pull herself together, then so be it.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not like that. I don't work that way. I'm not Zak."

"Leave him out of this," she said angrily.

"It's the truth, Crysta. He used both you and Lily, and you both didn't even care that you were hurting your sister." She hung her head. "I promise you right now that I will not be doing anything with anybody while I'm figuring this out."

"Okay," she said when he was done. "I just need to know, do you still love me?" She looked at him hesitantly.

"I do love you," he said, coming closer. "I always have. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. You hear me?" She didn't answer. "I just need a little space right now." She nodded and made to leave when he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, making her gasp.

"What are you...?" He didn't let her finish. He kissed her hard. He kissed her with so much passion that he felt her begin to respond. He finally stopped after leaving her breathless, his face close to hers. He kissed her softly one last time and released her. He left her dazed in the hallway.

"That's the last time until I figure this out," he called over his shoulder. She stood there, blinking.

"Well," Batty's voice cut in. "I think that speaks for itself."

"What do you mean?" Crysta asked.

"He didn't kiss Treena like that," Batty pointed out. "I think that means you're it."

"You saw him?!" Crysta was horrified. How many others had to know about this?

"Hard to miss. He wasn't into it at all. I could tell. It was forced. I don't blame him for feeling hurt. You do have a tendency to jump the frog and then try to make up."

"I do not..."

"Yes, you do. It's okay. It's okay to be afraid and unsure, but you gotta make up your mind and stick with it. No wavering," Batty scolded. "It's either him or not him. Make the decision."

"But I still don't remember..."

"Who cares?! Do you love him?"

"I..."

"Do you?" Batty demanded.

"Yes," Crysta answered. "I do."

"Then tell him that. He needs to hear it. He's been the one always chasing after you. It wouldn't hurt for you to chase after him for a bit," Batty winked. He left her there, thinking.

 _Elsewhere..._

Zak was sitting there with his gun in his hand. He kept turning it over and over. He knew he had blown it with Crysta forever. He had let his emotions get the best of him, and he ruined what was left of their friendship. He had brought his gun this time because last time he was almost killed by a lunatic. Now, he was questioning if that was really the reason he had brought it or if it was because he wanted to die surrounded by so much beauty. He thought about his life. He thought about his mom. He thought about Lily. He thought about everything and everyone he had laughed with, loved, and lost. He didn't see a future for him here. He also didn't see one back home. He noticed he was shaking a little. He took it slowly. He loaded his gun and let it rest on his knee. He felt incredibly sad but at peace at the same time. He wondered if all the people felt like this just before they died. Eventually, he brought it up to his temple. It was now or never. He closed his eyes. Then it was ripped out of his hand. Stunned, he turned to see who had done it.

"What the devil are you doing?" Fern demanded. She was holding the gun with two fingers, afraid of what it was. "I don't know what this thing is, but I can only assume it isn't good."

"W-why do you care?" Zak asked her hoarsely. "Don't you know what I did?"

"I do, but you need to be man enough to own your mistake and move on. You're emotionally unstable right now. I get that we don't always function properly when our emotions have taken over. I think you can agree."

"I can," he nodded. He felt his energy levels dropping as his adrenaline wore off. He almost started to cry just thinking about what he had almost done.

"Let me," he said, reaching for his gun. Fern pulled it back, looking at him suspiciously.

"I won't," he told her. "I promise. I'm going to disarm it." She reluctantly handed it over, watching as he emptied the chamber and put it in his back pocket. He looked at her sadly.

"Don't let yourself get trapped in that dark place," Fern said softly. "I've been there. It's not pleasant. You have to remember there are those out there who care for you very much. Everyone can also be forgiven for the things they've done if they're truly sorry." Zak thought about his estranged father. He didn't think the man would even care if he went missing.

"Come on," Fern said, pulling on him. "You need to go apologize and move on." He let her pull him back towards her home. He knew she was right.

 **A little dark I know. I guess I was just trying to capture what real life can be like sometimes when you're confused and emotionally messed up. This will be as emotionally dark as I get in this story, just for peace of mind.**


	22. Chapter 22

Crysta felt very awkward standing there looking at Zak. Fern had brought him home looking worse for wear. Fern had insisted that she listen to what he had to say, but Crysta didn't really want to. He had broken that trust and hurt her, and he would not have stopped if Pips hadn't intervened, she knew that. Fern prodded him.

"I'm sorry, Crysta," Zak said somberly. "I crossed a line last night, and believe me, I feel absolutely horrible for doing that to you. I was upset. I was jealous. I just lost my mind for those few minutes because it was something I so desperately wanted. It won't happen again. I'm leaving here as soon as I can."

"Well," Crysta said, crossing her arms, "I accept your apology, but I don't know if I'll ever trust you again." Zak bowed his head.

"I understand," he said. "I wouldn't trust me either. I'm going to go."

"Where are you going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Somewhere. I can't go home right now, but I can't stay here. I just need to find myself again." He turned to leave, but Fern stopped him.

"Give me that first," she commanded. Zak looked at her and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. You don't even know what it is."

"I think I can guess at what it does. Give it to me, now," she demanded more firmly.

"No, Fern," he said just as firmly. "I will need it for protection. You'll just have to trust me."

"I don't," Fern said, crossing her arms.

"What is that?" Crysta asked, confused.

"It's a gun," Zak explained. "It's used to hurt people or things. I brought it because last time I was nearly killed. I wanted protection. Fern saw me trying to use it on myself. She doesn't trust that I won't again."

"You were going to kill yourself?" Crysta asked in horror.

"Yes," he said simply. "I was in a bad place. I had just hurt you, my best friend, and I have no mother anymore. Life seemed bleak to me and not worth living."

"Life is always worth living," Crysta told him. "You just have to find something worth living for."

"That's easier said than done," he smiled wryly, "but I will try." Crysta watched him go, wondering if he would ever come back or if he would get lost in this forest. She tried not to feel responsible for making him feel worse, even though he had hurt her.

 _Elsewhere..._

Rai was pacing. He did not like being under surveillance. He was angry to hear Rose's brother survived his attack. He was furiously planning his next move. The Elders thought they could keep him trapped in here, did they? Well, he would show them. He was furious that his daughter intervened with his snake. Hissy was under his command, not hers. The way she undermined him showed his opponents he was weak and stupid. He hoped his wife was punishing her accordingly. If he even still had a wife. He knew she only did what he asked out of fear. He wondered if they were even still around. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he continued planning his escape.

 _Crysta's home..._

Rose arrived to check on her brother. She found him sitting and staring blankly out into the forest. He had been thinking for hours. He was beginning to get a headache. He turned to face her when she entered.

"Glad you're awake," she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell," he answered.

"It'll get better. I promise. I am going to work on that scar today, though, so it won't be as ugly," she told him.

"I trust you. Sandy looks pretty good after you fixed him up."

"Yea, you wouldn't even hardly tell he was cut up so bad. How's he doing?" She wanted to know. She missed his company sometimes.

"All right. Fern's been helping him with exercises and stuff," he answered.

"Good," Rose smiled. Then she instructed him to lie back so she could get to work. He winced at times while she applied her healing magic. Gradually, the distinct line across his torso became a faint one.

"I can't make it go away completely," she said afterward. "But it's not as evident."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I know it reminds Crysta of what she did every time she sees it."

"You forgave her, just like that?" Rose asked. "Brave of you."

"Not quite. I'm still thinking. However, I knew at the time she didn't mean it. She wasn't herself. Do we always do or say the right things when we aren't ourselves?" he pointed out.

"No," she said quietly. "I suppose not." He looked at her curiously. She averted her eyes and checked the rest of him for further damage.

"I'd say you'll be yourself before too long," she said once she finished. "You got lucky."

"Luck seems to find me wherever I am," Pips admitted. "Thanks, sis." She smiled again and left him sitting there pondering what she could have done when she wasn't herself.

"Hey," Treena's voice cut into his thoughts. He cringed inwardly a little. He wasn't ready for her again.

"Hey," he said cautiously.

"Feeling any better?" she asked. She made herself at home, which surprisingly bothered Pips. He didn't like how she just assumed she owned everything.

"Getting there," he replied.

"Good," she smiled. "I'm really looking forward to..."

"Treena," he cut her off. "I am going to have to say no for right now. I need to have some time to think about things. Can you respect that?"

"What is there to think about?" she asked, feeling nervous.

"I need to make sure I am making the right decision. I don't want to hurt anybody," he told her.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll be waiting...I guess. Seems I'm always waiting for you," she said, giving a weak smile. She felt nauseous. She had been so sure he was done with Crysta.

"I know the feeling," he laughed. "It'll be soon. I promise."

"Okay." She tried to lean in, but he stopped her.

"I'm not doing any of that with anybody until I figure it out," he said firmly. "Good bye, Treena." She spun on her heel and left abruptly. What did he mean, wasn't doing anything with anybody? She supposed this was a good thing. She could rely on him not mauling Crysta for the time being. She hated to wait, but she had a good feeling that maybe, just maybe he was going to choose her.

 _In the forest..._

Damian cornered her as soon as he saw her. Rose was caught off guard.

"I need to ask you something," he said, "and you better be honest with me."

"Okay..." she trailed off, waiting.

"I've been having strange dreams. Dreams where your brother is being tortured or I'm dying and you can't save me or where I am fighting this guy with a knife but I can't see his face. Do you know why I would dream something like that?" he demanded. "Cos it feels pretty real to me." Rose stood very still.

"I think they're just dreams, Damian," she said quietly. "They don't make sense to me either." Damian stood there looking at her like he didn't quite believe her.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. She nodded. He rubbed his face hard.

"Cos if you have something to tell me..." he tried.

"I don't," she cut him off. Their eyes met. Rose wondered if he could see into her soul.

"All right," he said, putting his defenses down. "I believe you." Rose was pretty sure he didn't, but she let it go.

 _Elsewhere..._

Tamsyn was at her wits end. Bobby was being defiant. Carrie wouldn't shut up. She needed to just think. Rai was going to unleash hell on all of them once he broke free, which she knew he would succeed in doing. He was crafty that way.

"Mummy!" Carrie bellowed one more time. Tamsyn snapped.

"Carrie!" she shrieked. "Stop harassing me!"

"Daddy's going to hurt them! He will! We have to stop him!"

"CARRIE!" Tamsyn was screaming now. Carrie was standing there not backing down. She was insistent that they needed to stop Rai from using that damn snake again. Tamsyn felt like she lost all reality. She didn't really feel herself assaulting her daughter or register that she was even doing it. It was like an out of body experience...until Bobby brought her back to reality.

"MUM, STOP IT!" he roared, punching her square in the eye as hard as he could. Carrie fled crying. Tamsyn shoved Bobby off her easily, cradling her face. He spat at her before going to his room. Tamsyn was enraged now. She needed Carrie back. She needed both of them to understand. She was the only one that could save them from Rai. Why couldn't they understand that? She was going to the Ash household because if she knew her daughter, that's where she would go for safety.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Can you do me a favor?" Fern asked Pips. He looked up at her.

"I guess, sure. What favor?" he questioned. She plopped Zeke into his arms.

"I need a minute and someone to watch him. Can you do that?"

"Uh...um..." Pips was feeling anxious. He did not do well with infants.

"Okay great thanks!" Fern called over her shoulder, leaving him there holding Zeke out in front of him awkwardly.

"Hurry back," he said weakly. Zeke gave him a wide eyed stare. "What am I going to do with you?" Pips muttered to himself. The infant smiled, which made a warm feeling go through Pips' body. It was a strange sensation.

"Hi," Crysta said, coming into the room. "What are you doing?" She took in the scene where Pips was looking frightened and unsure of himself with a smiling baby in his hands.

"Your sister just kind of handed him over. I definitely don't know what I'm doing," he confessed. She laughed.

"Here," she said. "Let me." She took Zeke from him and cuddled him, kissing his head.

"You can relax now," she laughed at Pips.

"You make it look so natural," he said in awe. "How?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. He watched her interact with Zeke. She caught his stare. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It just...suits you. That's all." She gave him a crooked smile and left to go for a walk with Zeke. Pips sat there lost in thought until Fern came back.

"What did you do to him?" she almost shrieked. "I leave you for five minutes and..."

"I've got him," Crysta said, coming back. "If you haven't noticed, Pips has no idea what to do with a baby."

"He won't if you keep taking his opportunities to learn away from him," Fern scolded. She took a kicking Zeke from Crysta.

"Until next time," she said to Pips almost menacingly.

"You really shouldn't be so frightened of them," Crysta told him, trying not to laugh.

"They're just so little...what if I dropped him?" Pips tried to argue.

"You won't drop him," she said, exasperated. "What if it was our kids?" She caught herself after seeing him freeze. Then she remembered.

"I...I didn't mean..." she stammered. She felt so stupid. How could she say something like that when they weren't even together?

"No, it's okay," he said, standing up and coming towards her. "I understand." He reached out to touch her cheek with his fingers. They stood there staring at each other. Crysta had so much in her mind she wanted to say to him, but she didn't even know where to start.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..." Batty's voice found them, making them both jump. They looked towards the window. He was standing there wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" Crysta asked him.

"It's Carrie," Batty said. "She's missing. Again."

"What?" they both asked.

"You need to find her. Her mother is here and has threatened some things if she finds her first," Batty told them. He was very anxious.

"Okay, we'll go," Crysta promised. She turned to Pips. "Are you...?"

"I'm all right," he confirmed, lying. He was still hurting quite a bit from his attack, but he needed to find Carrie. "Let's go."

 _Wil's home..._

Lily wasn't sure why she decided to go inside. She couldn't really remember who initiated the first kiss. The rest of it was a bit of a blur to her. She was now lying beside Wil half underneath him and feeling like it had been her first time all over again. Only this time, it was exactly how she had imagined it.

"How are you?" Wil asked. "Was it...?"

"It was perfect," she replied, moving to perch on his chest. Kissing him just felt so right and good.

"You can stay here if you want," he told her afterwards. He really hoped she would.

"We need to talk to my father first," she answered. "Then yes, I will stay here with you." Wil felt like he had been fighting a long battle and finally won. The relief was immense.


	23. Chapter 23

Zak had made a home for himself out of an abandoned burrow. He didn't feel like climbing a tree all the time to get to a place to stay. He hadn't brought much with him, but he didn't need much. He was sitting outside leaning against a rock when he heard crying. Curious, he stood up and followed the sound. He came across a little girl, shivering and crying, curled in a fetal position. She looked scared when she saw him.

"It's okay," he said gently. "I won't hurt you. Why are you crying?"

"My mummy hurt me so I ran away," she whimpered. Zak could now see the bruises on her little face and arms. It enraged him. He went a little closer and knelt down to her level.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"C-Carrie," she sniffed. "What's yours?"

"Zak," he smiled. She sat up immediately.

"I know who you are!" she declared triumphantly. "You're the human!" Zak laughed out loud.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I just needed some time alone to think," Zak replied truthfully. Carrie just nodded.

"I need to think too," she told him.

"How old are you?" he questioned.

"Six," she answered proudly. "But I'm almost seven!"

"That's a good age," he said, winking at her. She giggled.

"Is your mummy looking for you?" he asked. Her little face grew dark.

"Probably," she said. "I'm not going back. You can't make me."

"I wouldn't even dream of it," Zak promised.

"Can I stay with you?" she pleaded. "I don't like being alone out here when it's dark."

"Sure, you can stay with me. I should probably tell someone you're safe though," he added.

"No!" she cried. "Then they'll know where I am." She started to cry again.

"I wouldn't tell anyone who would tell your mother," Zak said, holding his hand over his chest. "Scout's honor."

"What?" Carrie was confused.

"Nevermind," Zak said. "I promise I won't tell your mother or anyone who knows your mother, okay?"

"Okay," she said in a wobbly voice. Zak felt his heart clench when her little hand took his. She was so full of trust. He led her back to his new home and let her get settled. He went back outside and sat to think. He knew he had to tell somebody he had this little girl with him, but he couldn't just leave her. She might think he was betraying her and run away again. He'd have to wait until someone came to him.

 _Elsewhere..._

Pips and Crysta were searching everywhere. They had managed to slip past Tamsyn, who was talking to Mother Ash and Father Ash. Crysta hoped Carrie was all right. After searching for hours, they stopped.

"I have no idea where she would be," Crysta confessed. "Where do you go when you're scared?"

"Usually home," Pips replied. "But I'm getting the sense home is not safe for Carrie." Crysta covered her face to hide her tears. She had meant to check on that family and she hadn't. She had been so wrapped up in everything else that she had allowed a poor helpless little girl get caught in the middle of a nightmare.

"Hey, hey," Pips said, pulling her into him. "Don't cry. We'll find her."

"No, that's not it," she pushed back from him. "I let her down. I was supposed to check on her, and I didn't." She moved to pull away, but he held her wrists tighter and made her face him.

"Crysta," he said firmly. "She didn't know you were planning to do that. You didn't let her down. You were saving me, remember? Let's pretend you did go there and hadn't found me before it was too late. What would you be saying then?"

"Don't do that," Crysta said tearfully.

"You'd be beating yourself up for having gone there instead of finding me," Pips ignored her. "And you know it. Now, stop it. This isn't helping us find her any faster." Crysta held his gaze, knowing that he was right.

"All right," she said finally. "I'll stop." He squeezed her hands gently and then released her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I messed up too. Treena had given more than enough hints that something was wrong in that household, and I didn't act on it until recently after we first met Rai. If I had..."

"Stop. I get it," she cut him off. He gave her a rueful look, which she returned. Despite everything, she did feel a bit better that she wasn't the only one who messed up.

"Let's keep looking this way," he said. "She can't have gone far. She just can't have." They continued their search.

 _In the forest..._

Rai had given them the slip so easily. Honestly, these Elders were horrible at keeping prisoners. He had overheard that his daughter was missing. He went out to search for her. He could only assume that his wife had given her the punishment she deserved, and the girl had run away again. He'd find her all right. He'd find her and then finish the job he started.

 _Rose's home..._

She had heard Carrie was missing. Rose decided to help with the search. She needed space from Damian right now before she confessed to everything. She was already fighting with feelings of guilt and shame. She didn't need to tell anyone just yet. Eventually, though, she would. She knew that. She just didn't know if she was prepared for the wrath afterward. Rose grabbed her bow for good measure. She just had a feeling.

 _Tamsyn's home..._

"I'm so angry!" Treena was shouting. "He's such an ass! I can't believe he has to think about this! What is there to think about?"

"Treena," Tamsyn said wearily. "Enough. You gotta let it go. He isn't right for you anyway." She had just come from fighting with Mother Ash. She was not in the mood for Treena's dramatics right now. She wanted Carrie. She was terrified of what Rai was going to do to her when he found her. She knew she came off mean and threatening to Mother Ash, but it was the fear that drove her to it. Fear made her strike her own daughter because Carrie would never learn to not provoke her father, and if she went too far one day, he'd kill her. In Tamsyn's mind, her hitting her daughter was justified as a warning for what was going to come. It still made her feel sick though.

"Oh, like Rai is perfect for you?" Treena snarled. She felt immediate regret after seeing Tam's face and the glaring bruise that was there. What she didn't know was that her own nephew had given her that one. "I'm sorry. I'm just...frustrated."

"Treen," she said, "I'm tired. I'm fed up. I'm scared. Can you just shut up about your stupid drama for a moment?"

"I listen to yours," Treena pointed out.

"I have listened to you. You go in circles. You've also been rejected. Just get over it! Okay? Get. Over. It. Listening to you infuriates me. Just leave me alone," Tam snapped. Treena went to her room without a word. She hated that no one cared. She felt very unnoticed and unheard.

 _Zak's burrow..._

Zak had been still sitting there when Crysta nearly fell into his lap.

"Oh!" she cried, catching herself after she stumbled. "Zak, what are you doing here?"

"Being alone," he offered. "I have a visitor though. You might want to see her."

"What are you talking about?" Pips asked.

"Crysta? Pips?" Carrie said, coming outside.

"Carrie!" they cried together. Crysta grabbed the little girl into an embrace.

"I didn't want to leave her here to find you guys," Zak told Pips. "I thought she might run again if I did."

"You were probably right," Pips agreed.

"Oh, Carrie, why did you do this?" Crysta asked her after checking her over.

"Mummy was mad," Carrie said quietly. Crysta saw the marks the same time Pips did.

"Carrie, who did this to you?" Pips asked, his voice a growl. Carrie looked like she wasn't going to tell. She was afraid what he'd do.

"Carrie," Zak said gently, "it's okay, you can tell them." Carrie looked from him to Pips and Crysta. She made up her mind.

"Mummy did it," she whispered. Crysta gasped. Pips clenched his fists.

"That bitch," he muttered angrily.

"Why did she do it, Carrie?" Crysta asked her, trying not to cry herself.

"Because I was bad," Carrie said matter-of-factly. "I disobeyed her and hurt daddy, so I was punished."

"Does this happen a lot?" Crysta prodded. Carrie nodded. Crysta felt like her heart was breaking. Who could possibly want to hurt this child?

"I'm not going back," Carrie said defiantly. "I won't."

"You don't have to," Crysta said gently.

"She can stay here," Zak offered. "I'll watch her."

"I'm going to get her brother," Crysta said suddenly. "I don't think he's safe either."

"Whoa, whoa," Pips said. "You can't just take her kid away from her like that. We both know how that's going to end."

"She shouldn't be allowed to have them in her care," Crysta argued. "Did you not see?!"

"I did see," he answered calmly, "but we still can't, Crysta. We can confront her about this, but we can't take him yet."

"I hate this!" Crysta shouted, turning on her heel and clutching her head while she walked away. Zak made to follow, but Pips grabbed his arm.

"Let her walk it off," he said. "She needs to."

"Is she mad at me?" Carrie asked in a small voice. Pips knelt down to her level and smiled at her.

"No, Carrie, she's not mad at you. She's mad at your mother," he explained.

"I'm mad at her too," Carrie said seriously.

"And that's okay," Pips told her just as seriously. She flashed him a wide grin and then took Zak's hand.

"I can stay with you?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Zak replied. "Go on and make yourself at home." She skipped off without a backward glance. Zak turned to face Pips.

"I want to kill that bitch mother," Zak growled.

"Get in line," Pips responded in kind. He left to go find Crysta. He knew she was right about Bobby. He just didn't know how to go about it.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother was astounded at the behavior of Tamsyn. She had no idea the woman could be so heartless. She was more concerned of the punishment she was going to give Carrie when they found her instead of being anxious that she was missing. Mother didn't like it at all. Then she got worse news.

"Rai escaped," Father said hoarsely, coming in the door. "Where are the kids?" He knew they weren't kids, but in his mind he still thought of them that way.

"Out looking for Carrie," Mother answered, looking worried. Father did a 180 and headed right back out the door. He wasn't about to let Rai hurt anyone else on his watch.

 _Elsewhere..._

He found her sitting, hugging her knees with her head buried in her arms.

"Crys?" he called, getting her attention. She looked up, eyes wet.

"What?" she asked. He knelt down across from her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She could tell from his eyes he knew she wasn't. There was no point in lying to him.

"No," she replied. "Just seeing her...that poor little face...and I can't even..." She choked up again. Pips knew what she was trying to say. He didn't think it was fair either that some little girl was being abused by her parents when she couldn't even have one of her own. He was unsure of what to do or say, so he just sat there while she cried it out. When she finally wiped her face and eyes, she was mad.

"Carrie's mother better hope I don't ever get a hold of her," she threatened. Pips couldn't recall seeing her this angry before.

"You and me both," he agreed. "Come on. Carrie is safe. Let's get home. We'll figure out what to do with Bobby." She looked at him hopefully.

"We're going to get him?" she asked.

"Not tonight, but soon," he replied. "He's a little older. He's also not the one ruining his father's plans. I think he'll be all right for now." He stood up, outstretching his hand to her. She took it, and he hauled her to her feet. They returned home to deliver a piece of good news.

 _Crysta's home..._

Before he could enter behind Crysta, Treena came up behind him.

"Finally," Treena said. "You're not alone very much are you?"

"Not really," he agreed. She came over to him. He sensed she was a little more hesitant this time.

"So, have you decided? Am I...?" she asked. She reached over to pull him to her, but he caught her wrist instead.

"No," he said firmly. "Look, Treena, you need someone who can give you their whole heart. I can't do that. I love Crysta too much. You will find someone who can give you what you need. It's just not me. I'm sorry." She looked taken aback.

"What changed from before?" she asked. "You seemed eager..."

"I was angry. I know better than to act out of anger. I have made a decision, and I'm truly sorry but it's not you," he said to her.

"She doesn't care about you, not like I do," she tried.

"Treena, stop," he said gently. "It's over."

"But...but," she spluttered. "You can't do this..."

"I can. A wise woman once said you can't make someone do what they don't want to," he said, thinking about when Crysta told Carrie this. "I don't want to do this, so you are going to have to let it go."

"You..." she choked, "you are so..."

"Honest?" he finished for her. She let out an enraged cry.

"Stupid!" she shouted. "You are stupid. You'll come begging, I know it. I just might not be there when you do!"

"I highly doubt that," he replied. "You need to get back to reality, Treena."

"This is my reality," she spat at him. She spun around and practically hurled herself out into the dark. Pips stood there feeling immensely relieved.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh thank goodness!" Mother exclaimed when they told her. She was extra grateful they were back and safe from Rai. She was furious at Tamsyn for hurting Carrie, but she was glad the little girl was safe for tonight. She told Pips what had happened with Rai. He became immediately concerned.

"No one knows where he is?" he demanded.

"No. Ash has gone out to search. He's very worried."

"As he should be!" Pips exclaimed, gesturing to himself. "The guy is insane." He noticed Crysta's fearful expression. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be all right," he reassured her. "I'll go home where all my stuff is. I'll stay up all night and wait. It's me he wants."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mother asked. She didn't like him being away from home.

"It'll be fine. The last thing I need to do is endanger anyone else here. I'm sure you can agree," Pips gestured to where Zeke and Fern were upstairs.

"I still don't like it," Mother tried again.

"Please just stay here," Crysta begged. He shook his head firmly. He clasped her shoulders, making her look at him.

"I'll be fine. I promise," he said, searching her face. She didn't believe him.

"I'm going with you," she said suddenly.

"Absolutely not!" Mother argued.

"Crys, no. It's not a good idea. I'm with your mother on this one," Pips said.

"What if he comes here for me?" Crysta asked, a little defiantly. "Then what?" Pips was taken aback. He hadn't thought of that, had forgotten Rai's threat towards her. Mother hadn't thought of it either. They shared a look.

"Well?" Crysta demanded. "Shouldn't I be with you then?" She knew she had him. He made a growling sound in his throat.

"Fine," he said. "You win. I still don't think it's a good idea though."

"Tough," she said, jutting her chin out at him. She was not about to stand by and let him get hurt again. Pips tried not to laugh at her tough girl attitude. He secretly liked it.

"Are you sure...?" Mother asked again.

"We'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm prepared this time."

 _Elsewhere..._

Rose felt better knowing the girl was safe. She made her way back to Damian. She felt unsure of their relationship right now. She felt he didn't trust her. He looked up as she came in.

"Did you find her?" he asked. She nodded.

"She's with Zak. She's safe." Rose couldn't think of anything else to say. Damian came over to her and kissed her suddenly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he murmured after. "I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong," she cut him off. "You know I know better than that." He just nodded. She hated lying to him. Hated knowing that he trusted her completely. Rose couldn't tell him though. It would be admitting to breaking one of the biggest codes of Fairylore, and she wasn't about to do that.

 _Zak's burrow..._

"Good night!" Carrie called from inside. Zak waved at her, smiling. He propped himself up outside with his gun. He wasn't about to let anything or anyone hurt this kid. He maybe couldn't have saved his mother, but he was sure as hell going to save this girl.

 _Wil's home..._

"You don't mind that I stay another night?" Lily asked. Wil scoffed at her.

"Do I mind?" he teased. "Of course not."

"I just wondered," she said slowly. He came over and pulled her into his arms.

"You can stay forever. I won't mind," he told her, looking down at her. She buried her head into his chest. So this is what home felt like.

 _In the forest..._

Treena was hiding. She didn't want to see anyone or anything. She was furious at herself, furious at her sister, furious at Rai, and she could do nothing about any of it. Things were unraveling quickly. She needed to get those kids and split from this forest. She had no idea of where to start. She figured she'd get a proper night of sleep and then figure it out in the morning. She knew Carrie was with Zak and Bobby was hiding in his special place. Nothing was going to happen to them right now. She wondered if Sol would ever forgive her for the way she had been behaving.

 _Later that night..._

 _The laughter chased her. She ran for her life. She couldn't see her attacker, yet she knew he was there. Suddenly, Pips was lying at her feet covered in blood._

 _"No!" she screamed. She tried to get to him, but he went further away from her every time she tried. The laughter was closer. She spun around. Julian was standing there, knife dripping with blood._

 _"You're next," he said. He made to stab her._

Crysta sat up shrieking. She clutched at her chest, trying to find the stab wound. Her eyes searched the dark frantically but couldn't seem to settle on anything. Frankly, she wasn't even really sure where she was. Then she remembered. She slipped out of bed and felt her way in the dark to the common area. Not finding him, she felt anxious suddenly.

"Pips?" she called quietly.

"Out here," he replied. She climbed out the window, seeing him silhouetted against the sky. The moon was semi hidden by clouds.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I needed some air," he said. "You all right? Why are you up?"

"I just...bad dream," she finished.

"I get lots of those," he told her. She wondered if he died in his. They sat there listening to the night. She had all those thoughts come back to her, but she didn't even know where to start. She hugged her knees tighter.

"I guess you're right," she started slowly, hesitantly. He turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I do say and do things to hurt you and then think I can just make things go back to normal," she said. He was surprised. He had not expected this. "I know I need to just trust you, but I struggle with it, Pips, because I still don't remember you," she went on. "I get scared that I'm going to get hurt again. I'm afraid that I'll never remember you or that you'll get tired of me not remembering you..."

"Crys..."

"No, let me finish," she said. "I get afraid that you'll eventually leave me because I can't offer you what I used to. You have all these memories of me and us, and I have nothing. I just fear that you only say you love me because you used to and don't want to hurt me by changing your mind."

"That will never..."

"Pips, please," she stopped him again. She needed to finish. She stood and went over to him, sitting on his lap so that they were face to face, her hands on his face.

"I love you," she said softly. "I do. I know I need to stop being scared, and I will. I need you to know that I really do love you, but also know that if you don't love me, it's okay. I'll be okay if you decide to be with someone else. I will."

"Crysta," he said, taking her hands in his. "I never really had to think about it. I meant what I told you before. I love you and only you. I need to know from you, though, that you can stop second guessing this relationship and trust me fully."

"I can do that," she whispered. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise," he warned, a smile on his lips. She kissed him gently in return. He slid his hands behind her back and pulled her into him tightly. There was definitely no other feeling like this. He knew he had made the right choice.

"I should let you be," she said afterward, their faces still very close together.

"I can walk you back," he replied, his lips grazing hers ever so lightly. She felt that fire again.

"Okay," she agreed. She untangled herself from him, and he led her back to his room. She kissed him good night. It went on and on.

"I really should..." he murmured.

"Okay," she whispered back. He kissed her again. His desire for her was a lot stronger than his desire to sit outside all night waiting for Rai. He fell backward, pulling her on top of him, still kissing. He knew he would have to stop soon.

"Crys, we should stop," he said after a while. They were both breathing hard. He couldn't help but take all of her in.

"I'm helping you stay awake," she said in a playful way.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Mmhmm," she replied, kissing him again. He let himself get lost in it for a while. It was so easy to forget reality with her.

"Crys, I really shouldn't..." he tried again after a while.

"Just shut up already," she said, kissing his neck. He groaned in return. He responded with his hands, making her inhale sharply.

"Two can play this game," he muttered to her. He rolled her underneath him, pinning her. He kissed her hungrily. He had missed this. The kissing became feverish and heated. He paused eventually, breathing into her ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do." She felt a shiver go through her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," he answered, kissing her neck to her collarbone.

"I'm not sure I do," she toyed with him. He gave a small laugh. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You tell me, or I'll make it up as I go along," he said.

"Make it up then," she whispered. He felt her trembling beneath him.

"All right," he said finally. He loved touching her, kissing her, and feeling her move and tremble under him. He loved how she would press her face against his when he was kissing her neck. He loved how she dug her fingers into him when he hit the right spot. He loved making her breathless. He loved how she would catch his lips with hers as he passed by and open mouth kiss him. He loved her whispered words of endearments and encouragement. He loved it all. He never grew tired of it. Then, right in the middle of their heated session, she spoke.

"Pips?"

"Uh huh," he said, trying not to lose focus.

"I want a baby." That did it.

"W-what?" he stopped to look at her. They were both breathing hard. "Now? Are you sure?"

"Not now as in right now," she told him. "But soon." She watched him stare at her, feeling unsure of her decision suddenly.

"All right," he said. "As long as you're sure. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I just have a feeling it'll work this time," she said quietly. He just nodded. He felt stunned, caught off guard. He was losing his momentum and quickly. Sensing this, she kissed him again, feeling his fingers get lost in her hair as she slipped her arms around him and pulled him close. She needed to feel him right now. Needed to be one with him again. Before long they were both satisfied.

"You really know how to throw me off my game don't you?" he asked, panting beside her.

"Sorry," she smiled. He gave a strangled laugh in return. He knew she wasn't sorry.

"I gotta make it more of a challenge sometimes," she winked at him.

"Fair enough," he replied. She rolled into his arms, feeling safe. She was happy with her decision. He, however, was very worried about it. Needless to say, it helped him stay awake all night thinking about it while she slept.

 _Morning..._

Crysta woke up to see Pips dozing, his head propped on an awkward angle. She reached over and touched him gently.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, startled. It took a second to register where he was.

"It's ok," she told him. "It's morning." He settled back down, sighing heavily.

"Thank goodness for that," he muttered, closing his eyes. Crysta let him sleep, getting up to look outside. The sun was not quite up yet, so things were still a bit dark. She thought about her decision she made last night. It kind of came to her from nowhere, but it seemed to feel right. She wasn't sure if it was because of Zeke or because of Carrie. Either way, she wanted one of her own. She looked back at Pips sleeping and smiled to herself. Then, she was struck with a barrage of memories. Clutching her head and crying out, she fell to her knees.

 _She was scared. It was dark. He was holding a knife to her throat and then swearing at her._

"Crys?" His voice sounded far away.

 _Roman was cutting her skin while Pips was screaming at Julian._

"Crysta?!"

 _Damian was badly wounded while fighting Roman._

"Hey." He was grabbing her now. "Crys? You all right?"

 _Watching Julian fight with Pips and hurt him until she jumped in._

"Crysta, can you hear me?"

 _Being near an ocean and Rose muttering something to her._

"Hey!" He was yelling now. She was scaring him.

 _Feeling frightened. Feeling confused. Feeling...nothing._

He heaved her up and shook her frantically. She finally snapped out of it. She saw him concerned and frightened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I remembered something," she whispered.

"Tell me," he urged.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said, detaching herself from him.

"Try me," he said. "Please, just tell me." She met his eyes.

"I can't until it makes sense to me," she replied. "I'm sorry." She hurried to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some answers," she replied. He was at a loss.


	25. Chapter 25

Rose was watching the sun rise when Crysta approached her. Rose noticed she was flustered and a bit angry looking.

"Well, well," Rose said. "Look who came to visit finally."

"What did you do to me?" Crysta demanded, skipping the formalities. Rose was shocked.

"I didn't do anything to you. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" she replied angrily.

"At the ocean, what did you do to me?" Crysta asked again.

"Nothing!" Rose cried. "I swear it!"

"Don't lie," Crysta said, shaking now. Suddenly, Pips was there.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Crys, what are you saying?" Crysta whirled around to face him.

"I think your sister did something to me. I remembered...something. It's foggy, but it's there. She's lying to me, Pips. She knows she did something!" she cried.

"Rose?" Pips asked, facing his sister. He saw turmoil on her face. Damian had joined them now.

"What's with all the shouting?" he asked. He looked at Rose. "Rose?" She didn't answer. She was trying to win a staring contest with Crysta. She lost.

"All right," she said finally. "Fine. You're right." Pips felt like he was going to be sick.

"I called you a stupid bitch. Are you happy now?" Rose asked. Crysta was not prepared for that answer.

"W-what?" she stammered. "No. That's not it."

"Sorry, babe," Rose replied. "That's it. I was mad at you. It was uncalled for, but I thought you were unconscious and couldn't hear me." Pips had to cover his mouth and turn away. Damian just laughed outright. Crysta was furious.

"No," she said again. "That's not it. I can't remember it, but I will. I'll be back." She stormed off. Rose shrugged her shoulders apologetically to her brother. He shook his head at her.

"Always one for being blunt aren't you?" he asked. "That was a bit mean, Rose."

"That's who I am," she replied. "Take it or leave it. I don't think she's a stupid bitch anymore. I can promise you that." Pips just clapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll see you around, sis," he said. He went looking for Crysta.

"Does that change how you see me?" Rose asked Damian.

"Not at all. You always were brutally honest." He hugged her. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," she replied. That had been way to easy. Obviously Crysta hadn't remembered everything. Rose was worried that she would eventually. Perhaps it was soon time to leave Ferngully.

 _In the forest..._

Rai was still looking for Carrie. He had already found a sniveling Treena hiding, but he left her alone. He would deal with her and her stupid sister later. For right now he needed his kid. No child of his was going to go cry about being abused. That was his priority. He figured she was with the human as no one would expect that. He had watched the human for a bit practising with his weapon. He was inclined to think it would assist him in his mission. Two birds, one stone. He smiled. Perfect.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Crys, come on," Pips was saying to her. She had locked him out of his home. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! Laughing at me like that. It's not funny! And she's still lying!" Crysta shouted at him.

"Just let me in, please," he said. "Come on." She yanked the door open, glaring at him.

"You're so hot when you're pissed off," he told her, barely concealing his smirk. He grabbed the door before it slammed shut in his face. "I'm kidding!" he called to her receding back. "Come on, lighten up."

"Lighten up?" she asked, whipping around. "Lighten up?! How could you? You know how hard this has been for me!"

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry. Look, I just didn't expect her to say that. It caught me off guard. My response was very inappropriate. I'm admitting that. Come on, Crys, I'm sorry," he said again. He went a little closer to her, and she didn't move away.

"It was mean," she said. He moved closer again.

"I know it was. How can I make it up to you?" he asked. She stared at him, not answering. He was right in front of her now, cupping her face with one hand. She closed her eyes. She was still breathing hard from her anger. She tried really hard to forgive him. She knew he hadn't meant it in a hurtful way. It was just who he was.

"Crys?" he said again. She opened her eyes finally.

"Just give me some space," she replied. He dropped his hand.

"All right," he said. He stepped back from her and moved toward his bedroom. "I'll be in here." She ignored him and went to sit outside for a while. Could she have been wrong? Was Rose really just calling her a name? She had been so certain it was more than that. She shook her head with a small smile, thinking about Pips. Honestly. She knew, though, that she would have to put up with his sense of humor if she wanted to be with him. She could kind of see why he'd find it funny, but she wasn't excusing his behavior just yet. She went back inside. She found him leaned back on his bed with his arms behind his head, eyes closed. She went over to him and grabbed his wrists, holding them in place as she straddled his chest.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked lightly, looking up at her. She didn't even answer. She just kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said after, breathless. She still had a hold of his wrists. She was propped above him.

"You asked how you could make it up to me," she finally said. "I've thought of a way."

"Ah," he said. "How so?"

"Let's try," she said, tilting her head. It took a moment for him to understand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, really sure? I just..."

"I'm sure," she cut him off.

"I'm worried," he admitted.

"I am too, but we'll never know unless we try. Mother said she had the same problem and then had us three. Who's to say it won't be like that for us?" she asked. He looked up at her hopeful face. He hated being a pessimist.

"What if it doesn't?" he asked quietly. "Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"If I'm with you, yes," she said.

"And you'll tell me this time? Instead of making me find out the hard way?" he questioned, giving her a stern look.

"I promise," she said. He still felt worried and unsettled.

"Okay," he said after a minute.

"Okay," she echoed. He looked up at her, waiting. She nodded to herself. "Okay, let's do this." She lowered her face to his and kissed him softly. He freed himself easily from her grip and held her close. He could sense a new nervousness within her. Hell, he was freaking out just as much. He didn't want her to get hurt again. She stopped him after a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just...I'm having a hard time getting into it," she confessed.

"Are you changing your mind?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I really don't know."

"Is it me?" he asked cheekily.

"No! No," she laughed. "It's not you."

"Oh good," he said. "I was worried you finally broke me." She rolled her eyes. He smiled at her, relieved the tension was broken.

"We don't have to, Crys," he said softly. "If you're not ready..."

"I thought I was," she admitted. "I really did."

"What's changing your mind?"

"I...I don't want to lose another one," she replied, tearing up. "You're right. I'm just going to get hurt again."

"Maybe you won't," he encouraged. "You don't know that for sure. We're prepared this time. It's planned not unplanned. You are not alone in this for once." He held her face in his hands, trying to give her confidence. She looked at him gratefully.

"You're right," she agreed. "Thank you." He kissed her again. This time she responded the way she used to. The whole experience felt different still, but she didn't change her mind. Laying beside her afterwards, he touched her gently.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm glad we did it," she replied, smiling.

"Good," he smiled back. "Me too." They were silent for a while. Then he remembered what happened earlier.

"I really am sorry," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, knowing what he was referring to. "You were right though. I took it a little too harshly."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a nice comment. It was just the way she said it that I found hilarious. Not what she said to you," he reassured her. "I wouldn't ever think..."

"You are forgiven!" she said, exasperated. "Now stop talking about it!" Laughing, she shoved him playfully. He was just glad she was back to her old self.

 _Crysta's home..._

Lily waited outside rather impatiently. Wil seemed to be taking a long time talking to her father. She tried looking in the window, but they weren't in sight. She went back to pacing. She had to admit, it was rather unsettling to not have wings. She realized how easy it would be to fall from this height and die. She tried not to think about it. She also wondered how Wil did it all these years. She turned when the door opened behind her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. Wil looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry it took so long. He was asking me about Rai and how I'd help. He said yes to us, by the way," he smiled. Lily leaped into his arms, kissing his face all over. Laughing, Wil tried to fend her off.

"All right, all right!" he cried. "Mercy! Have mercy!" She stopped finally, feeling shy suddenly.

"So this is it," she said.

"It is," he replied. "Ready to start your life with me?" She nodded vigorously. He kissed her sweetly. He didn't have the heart to tell her yet that he was to go hunting for Rai. He was waiting until he told Pips that he was to join him. Mother had been angry that Pips was being included in this, but Ash reminded her that he was one of the best, so he must go. Wil sensed they wouldn't be speaking to each other for a while.

"I have to go meet someone," he told her. "See you at home?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling a small sense of dread. She wondered what her father wanted him to do. She watched Wil leave feeling worried.

 _Pips' home..._

Pips was feeling exhausted. He looked over at a sleeping Crysta beside him. She really did know how to wear him out. He grinned to himself. He wasn't complaining. He slipped out without disturbing her and went downstairs. He saw Wil coming and went to greet him.

"Where you been at?" Pips asked him.

"Hiding," he grinned. Pips knew what that meant.

"You two are official now?"

"Yea. Got Ash's approval today. By the way, you and I are to go on a mission," Wil informed him.

"It's about time, man," Pips told him. "I figured that's what you were here for. I've been waiting. What are we doing?"

"I think you can guess," Wil said. Pips nodded.

"Just give me a minute. I'll meet you down at the ground."

"Good luck," Wil joked. He knew how upset Crysta was going to be. Pips went back to his room, standing there for a moment taking in all of her before moving to wake her up. He leaned over her, propping his arms on either side of her and kissing her neck and face to waken her.

"That feels nice," she murmured without opening her eyes. Pips would give anything to stay here with her and not do what he had to do.

"Crys, I gotta go," he said to her. "You'll be all right here?" She opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out with Wil for a bit. I'll be back," he reassured her. He looked down at her for a moment. She really was breathtaking to him. She ran her hands up his arms and down his sides.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" she asked. "We could try again..." It was all he could do not to take her again right there.

"As much as I'd rather stay here all day with you," he said, touching her face. "I have to go."

"Okay," she whispered. He kissed her passionately and promised to return soon. He felt bad for not telling her what he was doing. He knew she'd force him to take her with him. He left her there wondering if he was indeed going to see her again. The thought terrified him.

 _Zak's burrow..._

Carrie was very entertaining for a six year old. Zak hadn't smiled or laughed this much in a long time. He wondered if she somehow knew that. He was listening to her tell yet another joke that she had learned (or made up, he wasn't sure). He was beginning to feel safe here again and could feel his guard going down a little.

"And that's when..." Carrie trailed off. "Oh, hi daddy." Zak jumped to his feet, whirling around. Rai was standing there observing them.

"Carrie, go inside," Zak ordered.

"Carrie, stay put," Rai commanded. Carrie stayed put. Zak was furious.

"You can't just come here and beat her and not think I'll have something to do about it," Zak snarled.

"Watch me," Rai replied. He easily snatched Carrie up and, despite Zak's efforts, flew away with her. Zak was enraged and horribly devastated. He had one job to do, and he had failed to do that. He ran inside and grabbed his gun. It was hunting time.

 _In the forest..._

Rose had to find her brother. She had to find him and tell him what happened. It was eating her alive. She couldn't take it anymore. Damian had been confused at her rambling about finding Pips and just gave up trying to figure it out. She was determined to make this right. After searching for a while, she found him and Wil.

"Hey!" she called, approaching them. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Rai," Wil told her. He still felt awkward around her.

"You shouldn't be," she accused Pips. "You should be resting."

"Ash's orders," Pips shrugged. "I feel all right."

"I'd say Crysta has whipped you back into shape anyway," Wil sniggered. Pips gave him a punch in return.

"What's up?" he asked Rose while Wil was rubbing his arm and muttering to himself.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "Now."

"Oka..." He was cut off by Carrie's shrieking. They all jerked their heads up to see Rai with a struggling Carrie coming down to them. Wil immediately pulled his bow taut. Pips gripped his knife, and Rose felt utterly unprepared. She was very unarmed and very aware of this.

"Fancy meeting y'all here," he drawled.

"Let her go, Rai," Wil warned.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Go ahead and try," Rai sneered, moving Carrie so she was in the direct line of fire.

"Don't," Pips said to Wil, holding his arm out. Wil was furious. He hated how cowardly this man was, hiding behind his own child.

"Let's just talk this out," Rose suggested.

"No! No talking," Rai snarled. "Enough is enough!" This is when Carrie bit him. "Aargh!" Rai shouted, dropping her. Carrie ran towards Wil, who sheltered her. Suddenly, Zak had joined the fray, leaping on Rai's back, bringing him down.

"You leave her alone!" he was yelling. He and Rai tussled on the ground. Rai managed to get Zak's gun, kicking Zak off of him and getting up. He pointed it at Pips.

"Zak, what is that?" Pips asked nervously.

"It's nothing good," Zak answered, panting. He took a few swings at Rai again, but Rai easily played keep away with him.

"I've seen you use it," Rai said. "I know how it works. Pretty powerful weapon if you ask me. It should never have been created."

"Zak..." Pips said again. What the hell kind of human contraption did he bring into their world this time? Rai's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"My father will be avenged," he said softly. He took aim and fired.

"No!" Crysta screamed, leaping in front of Pips. She felt her body get struck by something, felt everything become blurry and muffled. Pips caught her by the elbows before she fell. Rai managed to get shots off at Wil and Rose, who managed to escape. Wil was clipped in the leg, causing him to collapse. Zak was able to grab Carrie and take off. Rai moved toward Pips when an arrow went through his chest. Rai looked surprised before falling into a heap. Pips didn't even care, didn't see Damian come out from the shadows with Rose's bow.

"Crys!" he cried, holding her in his arms. She struggled to breathe. Then, she remembered everything. It all flooded into her memory. The times they were together before they fell in love, all the skylarking, all the tender moments, everything. Every single memory of him was hers again. She finally understood what she had been told to forget. She felt herself becoming dead weight, bringing Pips down to his knees, still holding her. She searched for Rose.

"Crys, don't leave me," he was crying. "Crys, come on!"

"Pips..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What, what?!" he said, holding her face in his hands.

"I remember you," she whispered.

"Oh," he cried. "Oh, Crys." She turned her head again, finally finding her among the shadows. Then she turned back to look at him. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his.

"It'll be all right," she said, gasping now. "I promise."

"No, no it won't. Crys, don't go," Pips begged. "Don't go!" But she was gone. He screamed in agony. He screamed and screamed until Wil grabbed him and shook him.

"Pips! PIPS!" he shouted. "Stop it. Just stop it. She's gone."

"I know that!" Pips roared at him. "I know!" Rose had re-entered the scene. She was horrified. She had never seen her brother like this. He would not be separated from Crysta despite their efforts. Zak had returned alone, Batty having taken Carrie to Mother. He was anguished as well. He couldn't believe she was gone. Crysta was dead. Nothing would ever be the same again.

 **So hard to write. The big secret is revealed in the next chapter...promise!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I imagine my readers are going WTF?! at my last chapter, so I thought I should update quickly. You're lucky I'm an insomniac!**

"Pips, come on," Rose urged. "Please. Just come with me for five minutes..."

"No, no," he kept saying. She yanked him up. She didn't look at Damian, didn't want to see the warning on his face. She didn't care. She only cared about her brother in this moment.

"Get your ass over here now," she commanded. Stunned, he allowed her to lead him away from the others.

"I can fix this," Rose told him. She had seen Crysta's pointed look at her just before telling Pips it would be all right. Rose knew that Crysta knew it all.

"How," Pips asked hoarsely. "How can you do that, Rose?"

"I just can. Trust me."

"You can't bring her back, Rose. You can't. We both know that," Pips told her angrily.

"Oh yea?" she asked, crossing her arms. He stared at her.

"What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"Remember I had something to tell you? Before this all happened? Right, well, listen up," Rose instructed. "I saved Damian from dying."

"No, you didn't," Pips interrupted. "I know you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Now let me finish," she held her hand up as he opened his mouth to argue. "Our mother taught me how to do this. It's not exactly right or allowed, but it can be done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you just shut up for a second?!" Rose shrieked. Pips clenched his jaw shut. "I can go back in time, Pips. That's how I saved Damian." Pips was stunned.

"W-what...how?"

"It's tricky, but it can be done. I can save her, Pips. I can. But there's something else."

"What?"

"I erased her memory, Pips, not Julian."

"WHAT?!" he roared. He stepped toward her angrily. She backed up.

"It wasn't supposed to do anything but make her forget she saw me save Damian. I swear it! I had no idea it would erase you from her memory," Rose said quickly.

"I can't believe you. My own sister. How could you do that?!" Pips shouted.

"I had done it before! I was certain it wouldn't affect anything else. I was wrong, okay? I'm sorry!" she yelled. They stood squared off, Pips' fists clenched.

"I can fix this," she said again.

"I'm coming with you," he replied.

"No, absolutely not," she shook her head. He grabbed her arm tightly.

"I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not," he growled. "You owe me this." She stared at him hard.

"Fine, but you do NOT tell anyone. Understand?"

"Let's do this before her family finds out," Pips said through clenched teeth. "Now." Rose grabbed his hand tightly.

"How far back do you want to go?" she asked.

"Just far enough to save her. Nothing else," he warned. He realized how much this went against the rules. He didn't want to risk anything else.

"Okay. Hold on," she said. Then they disappeared.

 _1 hour earlier..._

"What are we doing? This isn't anywhere near where she gets killed," Pips hissed. Rose shot him a look. They watched herself leave her home in search of him.

"I need my bow, jackass," she said. "How else am I supposed to save her?" She motioned for him to stay put while she snuck back in for her weapon. Damian caught her.

"Back so soon?" he asked.

"Just a feeling," she winked, grabbing her bow. He gave her a questioning look, but she fled before he could ask her anything else. She met Pips and they carried on towards where it happened.

"I'm curious," Pips said after a while. "How did Damian not remember you saved him?"

"I erased that part of his memory," Rose said. "I fed him a story about a twin brother to tell me when he found me again. I made sure he wouldn't remember anything else. I played my part-acting confused and surprised to see him."

"You really think he doesn't know?" Pips asked. "Crysta was getting her memories back."

"You could be right," Rose said, thinking of when Damian confronted her. Maybe he did know. He knew she was capable of doing it. She also knew that he gave her that warning look because he darn well knew she was going to do it. She felt Pips' fury towards her emanating off of him. She hoped one day he could forgive her.

"I really didn't mean to..."

"I know," he cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it." They walked in silence.

"You understand you can't allow your past self see us," she warned. "It will cause chaos like you wouldn't believe."

"But wouldn't your self know you can do it?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, so I would look the other way, but you, you don't know about this yet. You don't need you killing yourself right?"

"I don't think I'd do that..." he said, pausing to think.

"Maybe not on purpose, but you can't be too careful," she replied. "Just stay out of sight and let me handle the rest."

"All right." They kept going. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

"Don't," Rose said, grabbing his arm when she saw him make a move to go to her.

"Why not? I can stop her from even being there!" He was angry.

"You can't be in two places at once. She can hear you over there, so when she sees you here, it will muddle things up very quickly."

"Then you go. You convince her to go home."

"Sure. Okay. And how often does she listen to you? You're supposed to be her partner. I'm nothing to her," Rose scoffed.

"You have to do something now!" he insisted. Rose growled in frustration.

"Fine," she hissed. "I'll gain us a few moments then." She disappeared behind them. Pips saw something strike Crysta, making her stop in her tracks, looking around nervously.

"Okay," Rose said, scaring Pips at her sudden appearance. "Let's go. Trust me, I will stop this from happening." They crept around the area where everyone was standing.

"This is beyond weird," Pips muttered, watching himself.

"Shh," Rose hissed. "I need to concentrate." She steadied herself, pulling her bow taut and aiming at Rai. She watched as he tussled with Zak. Saw him take the gun. Heard his little speech. Then, as he moved to aim at Pips, Rose shot him in the arm. Shaking, she lowered her bow, turning to Pips as everyone stood frozen below them.

"What happens now?" Pips asked. "The future has been changed. What happens to us?"

"We disappear and mold back into our present selves," she explained. "I don't know how else to put it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Goodness no. It feels a bit strange, but it won't kill you." She turned to him suddenly, holding out her hand.

"Do not erase my memory," he warned her, swatting her hand down. "I mean it."

"I really should though," she said. "You can't know this."

"Don't. Rose, you've done enough trouble wiping people's minds. Leave mine alone. I won't say anything."

"It's too late now anyway," she said, her shape disappearing. Pips felt a strange tingling sensation all over his body. Then it got really tight feeling, like he was going to burst out of his skin. Suddenly, he was standing beside Wil. Rai had disappeared in the commotion.

"I knew you were going to find him!" Crysta's voice came from behind him. Instant relief washed over him as he turned to see her hurt face. He wasn't even mad that she had followed him here. He ignored her accusing tone and facial expression and swept her up into his arms, holding her tight.

"Pips," she gasped. "Pips, I can't breathe."

"I don't care," he laughed. He set her down and grasped her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "You look like you're seeing a ghost." Pips caught Rose's warning look from across the way.

"I'm just so happy to see you," he replied. He kissed her hard to prove his point.

"Gee get a room, mate," Wil chuckled. "It's over anyhow. Zak, get that thing out of here pronto. I don't like it."

"Will do," Zak obliged. He was only too happy to get rid of it. Carrie was clutching his leg.

"Where is daddy?" she asked. Everyone finally noticed he was missing. Zak and Wil offered to take her home to Mother and alert Father to Rai's disappearance...again. They also still had to confront Carrie's mother about her actions. When they left, Pips grabbed Crysta again.

"Pips, seriously, you're acting like I was dead or something," Crysta laughed, fending off his affections.

"Yea, Pips," Rose said, her tone echoing a warning. "Knock it off already. You're making me want to hurl."

"So glad you enjoy it, Rose," Pips said cheerfully, grabbing her into a hug. "Thank you," he said quietly in her ear.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Rose replied. He just went with it. Damian suddenly appeared, and he didn't look happy.

"You did it again," he accused her. "I knew you did it. Why did you lie to me?!"

"Damian, not here," Rose said. "Come on..."

"No, Rose, I will not 'come on'! This has got to stop before things get really out of hand."

"What is he talking about?" Crysta asked, but she felt she already knew.

"Let's just leave them to their argument," Pips said, tugging on her hand. He didn't want this to get out.

"Damian, it had to be done..." Rose started.

"No, it didn't. Life is what it is, Rose. Things happen. People die. Accept that," Damian told her roughly. "You can't go changing the future just because you don't like how things turned out."

"So you're saying you'd rather be dead then?" she demanded. "Cos I can arrange that!"

"Stop it! Just stop it, Rose!" Damian shouted. "Promise me you won't do this again. Promise!"

"Okay," Rose said. "I promise."

"Pips...?" Crysta was looking at him now. He saw she had the look of another memory hitting her.

"What's wrong, Crys?" he asked.

"I..." She felt herself sinking to her knees.

 _Roman had reached for the knife when Rose leaped in and killed him. Damian looked at her puzzled._

 _"Where did you come from?" he asked. "I thought you were..."_

 _"Not important," Rose said dismissively. "Just go away from here."_

 _"Rose, did you...did you come from the future?" Damian asked, angry._

 _"Of course not," Rose said, gesturing towards Crysta in the tree. "That is ridiculous."_

 _"Rose, you know you can't do this. It's beyond wrong. Was I about to die? Is that why you're here?"_

 _Rose didn't give an answer. She simply waved her hand at him, and he looked blankly back at her._

 _"Go away from here. When you find me in the future, tell me about a twin brother named Kristian. Prove to me you're Damian. Forget this ever happened."_

 _Damian obliged. Rose knew she had to hide before Pips got there. She untied Crysta since that was how Pips found her._

 _"What did you just do?" Crysta asked._

 _"Nothing," Rose said. "He was confused." Crysta looked like she didn't believe her. Rose left, leaving Crysta staring at Roman. She started when hands grabbed her._

 _"Crys!" Pips sobbed in relief._

"Crysta?" Pips asked, helping her to sit. "What are you seeing?" Rose was worried.

 _They were on a cliff by the ocean. Crysta had looked up to see Rose throwing Julian off the edge. She saw Rose throw up after. She stood up to join her, but Rose had a different thing in mind._

 _"You will not remember anything about me or him," Rose commanded. "You have no idea what I did or that Damian is alive. Understand?" Crysta felt a strange sensation in her body. She struggled to remember who this girl was. She felt her legs give out and she collapsed again. She awoke to a face she didn't recognize and felt scared._

Crysta looked up finally. Rose was watching her warily.

"It was you," Crysta said quietly. "You made me forget everything."

"I was only trying to protect what I had done," Rose said. "I honestly didn't mean 'him' to be Pips. That was an accident."

"I've been through so much in seven months," Crysta said. "And you knew it was because of you this whole time."

"Can't say I enjoyed it," Rose said. "If I could have taken it back, I would have, but I don't know how else I would have saved Damian without you seeing it."

"It's all right, Crys," Pips said. "You remember me now, right?"

"Not everything," she replied. Then he realized his mistake. She had only remembered everything while she had been dying. She was looking at him curiously.

"It's all right," Pips said. "I don't need you to remember all the times I picked on you anyway."

"What's going on?" Crysta asked both of them. "You're hiding something from me."

"Nothing," Pips said quickly. "We're not hiding anything. Crys, let's go home. Come on." She caught the look on Rose's face. She knew she would have to drill Pips later for the truth. He wasn't about to share it in front of his sister.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother was so thankful to see everyone home in one piece. She hugged them all tightly. Carrie was shy at first, but then she couldn't stop chattering away. Rose left as usual. Father did too. He went to help search for Rai. The elusiveness of this man was getting to him. He was ready to take him out. Pips couldn't understand why his sister wouldn't stay around long enough to become close to anyone. He knew she was upset about Damian, who had left angry.

"Pips?" He turned at her voice.

"Mmm?"

"Bobby?" she reminded him.

"Right. Wil and I will handle it. Wil, come on," Pips called, making his way to the door. It burst open before he even got there.

"Carrie!" Tamsyn shrieked. Carrie cowered behind Mother's legs. "Carrie, come here right this instant!"

"Tamsyn," Mother warned. "You need to leave."

"Mother!" Bobby called, coming in behind her. "Leave her alone!"

"Bobby, stay out of this!" Tamsyn yelled at him. He stood his ground.

"I won't watch you do this to us anymore," he told her. "We did nothing to deserve this!"

"Bobby, shut up!" Tamsyn shrieked. She reached for Carrie, who dodged her and ran to Crysta. Pips grabbed a hold of Bobby before he could charge.

"Come on, bud," he said, wrestling him out the door. "Let's go." He looked at Crysta, who got his hint. She picked up Carrie and followed. Their mother tried to stop them, but Wil and Mother blocked her.

"Where are you taking them?!" Tamsyn shouted.

"Away from you," Crysta said coldly.

"No!"

Carrie covered her eyes and buried her face into Crysta's shoulder. Pips brought them to his home.

"She knows where you live..." Crysta started.

"I think your mother will handle her for tonight," Pips said. "Come on, guys. You're staying with us tonight."

"Really?" Carrie looked up at this. She grinned. "Cool!"

"It is not cool," Bobby rolled his eyes. He caught Pips' glance. "But it is safe. Thank you." At almost nine, he was beginning to discover who he was and how to be a man. Watching his father all those years showed him the wrong way to be a man. He admired Pips. He admired Wil and Sandy too. He strove to be like them when he was old enough. He would make sure no one ever laid a hand on his little sister again. Crysta got them settled for the night before joining Pips. He made space for her beside him. She wasn't going to ask or say anything, but she had to know.

"Pips?"

"Yea?"

"What happened today?" She watched his face carefully. He was debating about something, she could tell.

"Obviously I know what Rose can do," Crysta pointed out. "I saw it and remembered it just today. Did something happen to me?" He chewed on the inside of his cheek. She propped herself up beside him. "Just tell me. Please."

"You died, Crysta," he said finally. She felt strange suddenly.

"I...what?"

"Rai killed you. You jumped in front of me to save me, and you died," he said slowly.

"But I..." she searched her memory hard.

"You won't remember it," he explained. "Cos in your life, it never happened." She felt her heart rate picking up. Felt panicky.

"But...you..."

"Rose came to me and told me she could save you. I took that chance. Thus, here we are," he said. He reached out and touched her.

"This is so weird," she muttered.

"I know. The thing is, before you died, you said you finally remembered me," he told her.

"I did? I had?" Crysta felt envious of this version of herself. She had achieved the very thing she'd been struggling to find for months.

"If you did then, I have faith you will again," he promised. She lowered herself onto her back slowly. This was all too much for her. He took her hand in his.

"Are you mad that I did this?"

"What? No! No, of course not. I would have done the same thing," she said, pulling him into her. "You know I would have." He kissed her tenderly. She felt herself responding.

"We can't," she said after a moment. "The kids..."

"Right." He had forgotten about them. However, he continued to tease her.

"Pips, come on..." she groaned. She made half an attempt to protest.

"Can I stay here with you?" Carrie's little voice scared the both of them.

"Carrie!" Pips yelped. He desperately hoped she hadn't seen where his hands had just been.

"Sorry," she whimpered. She felt bad for interrupting what looked like wrestling. She wondered why his face was so red.

"It's okay. Come here, come here," Crysta took her little hand and helped her up. "You just startled us. That's all." Carrie took no time at all wedging herself in between them. She was asleep within minutes. Crysta took one look at Pips' face and tried so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Is this what it'll be like?" he whispered with a look of horror. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm very sure," she whispered back, covering her face with her hand to stifle her snickering.

"Why don't we just keep these two and forget about anything else," he suggested, half joking. He caught the serious look on her face. "No, Crys, I don't think we can..."

"Why not? She doesn't love them. That was made pretty clear," Crysta pointed out. He sighed.

"I think it would have to go through the Elders."

"Well, until then, they're ours. I knew I loved you for a reason." He shook his head at her as she rested her head back down, closing her eyes. The whole thing was crazy, but looking down at Carrie holding his fingers made him feel something he'd never felt before. His desire to protect her was very prominent. He didn't want her to experience anymore pain and suffering, so if he had to keep her, he damn well would.

 **Seven more chapters, mates. Almost to the end!**


	27. Chapter 27

Pips awoke to Treena standing over them.

"What the?" he spluttered. "Treena!" Crysta and Carrie woke up to his shout.

"What are you doing here?"Crysta demanded.

"Auntie Treena!" Carrie squealed.

"You guys have to leave. Now," Treena said urgently, ignoring Carrie. She knew what was coming. It wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Pips asked.

"Just go!" she cried. She fled, grabbing Carrie and taking her with her. "Bobby, come!" she called. He left with her. Her sister was on the rage. She had to get out of there before she was seen. She had to get these kids to safety.

"You can't!" Crysta shouted after her. She didn't get to finish her sentence. The entire tree was slammed by something hard, knocking them both to the ground.

"Pips..."

"Go!" he yelled at her. She tried but fell when they were slammed again. He managed to get up and grabbed her by the waist, hauling her into a standing position. He shoved her toward the window.

"Get out!" He ran for his weapons. He knew they'd be futile, but it was better than nothing. He heard Crysta scream. He raced back to her. Tamsyn was pinning her down, choking her.

"Where are they?!" she was screaming. "What have you done with them?!"

"Enough!" Pips bellowed, ripping her off and hurling her across the floor. He went to stand over her. She blasted white light at him, knocking him down. She made to pounce on him when Crysta threw herself at her.

"No!" she cried. For once, she had the advantage of being on top. Tamsyn scratched at her face, hissing and spitting. Crysta slapped her hard. It had felt very good. She pretended it was Treena. She tried to see Pips, who was struggling to get up. She shrieked when Tamsyn kneed her in the stomach and flipped her off of her. They were slammed again, causing Tamsyn to lose her balance. Crysta took advantage of this and shoved her down. Hissy finally found a way in, and her tail came crashing inside, wrapping itself around Pips' legs and dragged him out.

"Pips!" Crysta lunged for him, her hand grazing his, but Tamsyn had tackled her again, pinning her down. She tried to escape frantically. Tamsyn struck her hard, stunning her. Crysta felt herself being bound again. This brought back an onslaught of memories.

"I'm gonna do what my sister never could," Tamsyn was muttering. She dragged her out behind her.

Pips had scrabbled at the bark as he was being dragged down it. He had managed to keep one arm free that was holding his knife. He wished Ash had just killed the stupid thing in the first place. The snake threw him when they were on the ground, and Pips tumbled and rolled violently. He had dropped his knife for fear of stabbing himself with it. Now he was figuring out how to get it back. Hissy kept circling and lunging, making him duck and roll. It was right there, just out of reach. It was hard to think when you were avoiding being killed repeatedly.

"Aaaiiii!" Batty cried, flying into the face of the snake. Hissy swung her head around to snap at him. Pips took the chance. He grabbed his knife and flew up into the air. He narrowly missed the tail swinging around at him. He had no idea how to kill this thing by himself.

"Need some help?" He turned to see Rose. She was already firing off her arrows. He then saw Wil and Ash join the fray along with Damian. Fern showed up as well despite Sandy's protests. It was a tiring battle, but eventually they succeeded. Hissy was brought down, and Ash did the final act.

"Thank you," Pips gasped. He could barely breathe after all that effort.

"Come on," Rose said. "Let's go get our girl back." They took off together. Pips headed in the direction he'd seen Tamsyn go. He hoped he wasn't too late.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Auntie Treena, we have to help!" Carrie pleaded with her.

"I have to get you safe, then I'll go help," Treena promised. Bobby didn't say anything. He had had enough with his mother. Treena knew where Zak was staying. She had started paying more attention to him now that Pips was off limits again. Even though she hated Crysta, she didn't want her to die. She felt this was her fault for complaining to Tamsyn about it too much.

"Zak!" she called. "Hey, human!" Zak came outside. Seeing Carrie again, he faltered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Watch these two will you?" she asked. "I have to go help."

"What's going on?" he called after her.

"Crysta's in trouble," Carrie whimpered. Zak felt his chest tighten in fear. Not again, he was thinking. Carrie went inside with Bobby. Zak knew he couldn't leave them, but he hated knowing he couldn't help.

 _The river..._

Crysta was unsure who Tamsyn was waiting for. She was thrown unceremoniously near the edge of the raging river. Tamsyn began pacing, muttering to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Crysta could hear her saying over and over. She wondered if anything she said would help the situation. She thought better of it. Then, it was like Tamsyn finally remembered she was there.

"Where are my kids?" she demanded, kicking Crysta's legs. "Where are they?!" She didn't care if Crysta even responded. All her years of being abused and feeling rage towards Rai were coming out now. She just wanted her kids. That was all.

"I'd stop that if I were you," Rose warned, making Tamsyn turn around to face the butt end of an arrow. Pips was behind her looking furious.

"Let her go," he gestured to Crysta.

"For months I listened to nothing but you, you, you," she raged, grabbing Crysta and hauling her up by the shoulder and shaking her. "All she ever wanted was you, but you never even gave her the time of day and all because of her. Well, Treena never had the guts, but I do," Tamsyn sneered. "You want her? Go get her." She shoved Crysta into the water. She sent a blast towards Rose and Pips after that before taking off, knocking them over. Rose clambered to her feet.

"I got this," she said. "Go get her!" He didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted until he saw her head come up and then he ran faster to get ahead of her. Crysta was barely holding her breath. The current kept dragging her under, and not having use of her arms or legs made it near impossible to stay near the surface. She knew the river went to the falls. She knew if she got there it was over. She wondered if Rose would go back and save her again or if this really was the end. Then, the memories started pouring in.

 _Pips and her as children getting into mischief and making her mother mad. Her and her sisters playing pranks on the boys as an act of revenge. The first time she thought she felt anything for Pips when he had shielded her from pouring rain, holding her close. Pips chasing her around the forest. Him looking over at her in a crowded room and grinning at her. Him always encouraging her and pushing her forward. Him kissing her after she almost died from defeating Hexxus. Him holding her close soon after Magi died and comforting her. His face when they properly kissed the first time. The way he looked at her after every time they were together. And more, and more, and more._

She had finally remembered him, and now it was too late. She went under again. She didn't think she could hold on anymore. Then he was there, reaching for her and dragging her upward. He managed to get onto a flat rock, laying her down and freeing her. She let out a sob once he was done, and he pulled her into him.

"It's all right," he kept saying over and over. "I've got you." She closed her eyes. She remembered every single time he said this to her. He was right. He had her.

"I remember," she said into his ear. He turned his head to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember you," she said. She laughed. "I finally remember you." It took a moment to sink in.

"Well it's about time," he replied. She let out another laugh, and he kissed her. It made her feel warm inside.

"You all right?" he asked after. "You hurt?"

"No. I'm okay," she replied, resting her face into his neck. She loved how it fit just right. He held her tightly.

"I have to go find Rose," he said. She pulled back slightly.

"You go find her. I'll find the kids," she told him. He nodded. They split up.

 _In the forest..._

Treena found her sister crying hysterically.

"What have you done?!" Treena cried. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I d-don't know!" Tamsyn sobbed. "I don't know anymore. I just lost it. I lost control. I'm so messed up. Treen, you gotta help me..."

"I have seen you do way too much to want to help you," Treena hissed. "Those kids took so much from you. Why didn't you leave him? Why did you stay?!"

"H-he said he'd kill me...me and the kids. I believed him. Oh what have I done?!" she lamented. She tried to grab Treena, but she ducked.

"You deserve to lose them," Treena spat at her. "They deserve to be treated with love and kindness and respect. They'll never trust you again, do you understand? Never."

"I know!" wailed Tamsyn. "I ruined everything..."

"You need to leave, now," Treena commanded. "You need to leave and never come back here. Tam, they're going to catch you...maybe even kill you..."

"I don't care," Tamsyn said miserably. "I really don't. They can do whatever they want. My life is destroyed anyway."

"Go. Go start a new life somewhere else while you still can. Rai is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Just go!" Treena shouted.

"It's not that simple, Treen," she whispered. "I'll never forget what I've done here."

"Tam, just go. Go!" Treena was frantic. She had seen the look on Rose's face. It hadn't been pretty.

"Well, what have we here?" Treena whirled around. Speak of the devil. Tamsyn cowered behind her sister.

"Just leave us alone," Treena said through gritted teeth. "She's leaving for good. I promise."

"I don't care," Rose said. "She just tried to kill my brother and his partner. I've also heard she's been abusing her children. That's grounds for some serious punishment. Step aside so I can bring her in."

"No!" Treena shouted. "She's been abused too, you know. She had no choice. He made her do it! He threatened to kill them if she didn't do what he said!"

"If that's true, then she doesn't have anything to worry about, does she?" Rose asked. Tamsyn hung her head.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Tamysn whispered. "I'll go."

"No! Tam, don't! Rose, just back off, all right? Leave us alone. She'll leave, I promise!"

"Stop saying that," Rose snarled. "Tamsyn, come on." Treena gripped her sister's arm, refusing to let her go.

"Let her go, Treena," Pips said, coming up behind Rose. "You know she has to come in."

"Always doing the right thing, aren't you? Where was that attitude when I needed it?!" Treena spat at him. "I was crazy to ever love you. You don't care about anything or anyone but her. You were never on my side at all."

"Treena, come on," he said quietly. "You knew I was never interested."

"Yes, you were," Treena argued. "There was a moment. I know you felt it. I saw it in your eyes."

"Treena, no.." he started.

"Shut up! Just shut up. I'm not listening to you anymore. Tam, you don't have to go with them. Just leave!" Tamsyn looked conflicted. She felt anger coming again. She hated seeing her sister hurt. She hated that this boy hurt her. She felt that power returning to her in full force. Treena sensed it.

"Tam, no!" she cried. Tamsyn screamed and hurled the white light at both of them. She stepped calmly over Rose and knelt down by Pips, clamping her hands around his neck.

"You don't get to hurt my sister and get away with it," she whispered to him. He tried to choke a reply. He looked at Treena for help, who was standing there frozen. Rose was trying to get up, but she was still dazed. Pips had no energy to fight back. All he managed to do was get his hands on hers, trying to pull them off weakly. He couldn't believe he was going to die because a girl refused to listen to him and believe he wasn't interested that way. Suddenly, Treena snapped out of her frozen state.

"Tam! Stop it!" she shrieked, throwing herself onto her sister, yanking her off. They landed in a heap, wrestling. Pips breathed in precious air, choking still. Things were blurry to him. Rose was on her feet now and pissed off. She'd been hit with that magic too many times now. She hated not being able to block this stuff.

"All right, that's enough!" she hollered. She bent down and collared Tamsyn, hauling her up. "You're done." Treena was lying on the ground, bleeding from her nose. She stood up as Rose took Tamsyn away. She turned to look at Pips, who was still sitting on the ground feeling sick.

"I'm sorry," she said softly when he looked at her. "I'm so sorry." She turned and fled, his voice calling after her. She had to get the kids and get out of here. It was the only way she was going to be able to live a normal life. She couldn't ever face him again.

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta had located the children and brought them back to her home, leaving Zak to find his own way there. Carrie was upset and took a long time to calm down. Bobby was indifferent. He was just tired of everything. Crysta waited anxiously for Pips to return. She had a bad feeling he was hurt. Wil, Lily, Sandy, Fern, and Damian were sitting and waiting with her. Nobody dared to say anything to each other.

"Hey," he said, coming in behind her. She turned and flew into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in her scent. She stepped back and saw the marks on his neck.

"What happened?" she asked, touching them lightly. He shook his head, not answering. "Was it...?"

"It was nothing," he said. "I'm fine." She didn't believe him. He was saved from answering her when Zak entered. He was huffing and out of breath.

"Everything all right?" he asked Crysta. He held back from embracing her. He had seen the look on Pips' face.

"For now," she replied. She still wasn't sure how to be around Zak after his attack on her. He just nodded and sat down, wheezing. He was very out of shape and very aware of it suddenly.

"Here," Lily said finally, coming towards Pips. "Let me have a look."

"I'm fine," he said, brushing her off. Rose entered before Lily could argue.

"She's with the Elders," Rose confirmed before Pips opened his mouth. "It's in their hands now." She suddenly looked exhausted. Damian went over to her and hugged her tightly. She pushed away before too long. She wasn't one for public display of affection. She eventually left to be on her own. She never did know how to be in a crowd. Pips found her after a while. He sat down beside her, watching the forest.

"You know," Rose said, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. "I used to dream of being happy and living in one place forever."

"Sounds like a nice dream," he replied. He felt he knew where this was going.

"It was," she said, looking at him.

"But not anymore," he finished.

"I honestly don't know, Pips," she sighed, turning to face the view. "The latest adventure has stirred up my feelings from before when I was always on the move. In a way, I did like it. Not the being hunted and having someone trying to murder me part but the different scenery and people part. That I liked."

"Is this your way of telling me you're leaving?" he asked her.

"I'm still thinking," she answered truthfully.

"I'd miss you," he told her. "A lot."

"You could always come with me," she said, looking at him again. He gave her a wry look.

"My home is here. It always has been."

"And it always will be. Doesn't mean you have to stay here forever," she laughed.

"I'm starting a family, Rose," he blurted out, surprising himself. "I can't do that to Crysta."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me yet," he said, waving his hand. "When it happens, then you can say it."

"Ah yes, I remember the troubles from before," she replied.

"That's why I need you here. I think you could help this time."

"Don't do that," she said sharply. "Don't."

"I mean it, Rose," he said, turning to face her. "I need you. We need you. Stay for us." She rubbed her face hard.

"I can't give you an answer, Pips. I need to finish thinking."

"Okay, but promise me you'll consider it. Please. For me," he added.

"All right," she promised. She waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"I have been meaning to ask you..." he started hesitantly. Rose closed her eyes. She knew it was going to come up eventually.

"What's that?" she prompted.

"With your...ability," he said, "did you...did you go back for...for mum and dad?" She bit her cheeks hard to stop herself from crying. "Rose?"

"I did," she managed to say.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"They told me...they said I should not be playing with people's lives, that the past is the past and you shouldn't change it. They wouldn't change it. Their deaths I mean. They knew it was going to happen, and they let it happen anyway. No matter how hard I pleaded..." she choked. She noticed Pips was sporting wet eyes as well. "They didn't want to live for us. They chose death over us," she whispered. "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"You can't put it that way," he said thickly. "They were going to die anyway. If you didn't have the ability to go back, they would still be dead."

"Would you rather I had left Crysta dead?" Rose asked him sharply. "Cos that's what you're saying."

"No, Rose. I wouldn't change what we did."

"I thought so," she replied. They sat in silence. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he just hoped she would stay.

 _Inside..._

Father and Mother had finally returned. They were explaining what was happening when Pips came back inside.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She's being banished," Father told him. "It's for the best. Treena will take the children and stay here, but Tamsyn is to never return." Pips only noticed Treena in the corner when he said her name. She refused to meet his eye.

"Now that that is arranged," Father said. "Treena, the children are upstairs." She left immediately with no word. Pips followed. Fern caught Crysta's arm as she made to follow as well.

"Let them talk," she said. Crysta scowled at her sister. She didn't like Treena alone with Pips. "You promised to trust him, remember?" Fern added. She didn't say anything.

"Treena..." Pips said before she reached the children. She stopped, turning slowly.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was empty of emotion.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" she started to laugh. "Am I okay? Seriously? That's all you can say? No, Pips, I'm not okay. My sister is gone. I am left to raise two kids by myself with no support. I am unwanted and unloved..." Her voice began to break. She took a few breaths before continuing. "I am not okay. Not in the slightest, but I will carry on. I always do. Thanks for asking." She turned away and found Carrie and Bobby. Carrie latched herself on to Treena so tight.

"Come on guys," she said. "Let's go home." She moved past Pips without a backwards glance. Carrie waved at him, making his throat tighten. He suspected he wouldn't see her much anymore. He stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Too many things seemed to be changing at once.

"Pips?" He opened his eyes to see Crysta standing there. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, not trusting his voice. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can talk to me," she whispered.

"I know," he answered. He didn't want to. He was tired of talking, tired of fighting, tired of everything.

"Let's just go home," he said. She nodded into his neck. They left together, saying goodbye to everyone.

"We should go too," Damian said to Rose. His words had an alternate meaning, and Rose felt guilty for not keeping her word to Pips. It was time to move on.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll never see you again?" Sandy asked her when she said goodbye to him.

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "Of course you will." He watched her leave, knowing that it would be for the last time. He had figured out when she was lying. Living with someone did that.

"You sure you don't want to say goodbye...?" Damian asked.

"I'm sure. It'll just make it harder," she answered firmly. They stopped to gather their things. She took one last look around her. She was going to miss this place.


	28. Chapter 28

**A few months later...**

Rai had been busy. He managed to reconnect with a healer from the other forest and get cleaned up. He laid low for a while in order to heal properly. He had heard his wife was banished and flying around somewhere. He had heard his kids were left in the hands of Treena. He had also heard that Rose was gone as well. He was going to search for her first. Pips was too heavily guarded and protected. There was no point in trying to get to him. He wasn't the one who had killed his father anyway. Rai remembered meeting his father amidst the battle around them, not knowing who he really was. Julian, however, had taken one look at him and knew who he was. He had ordered Rai to return to his homeland and await him there. A few months later, after hearing nothing, Rai learned that Julian was his father and had been murdered. He was furious that he never got to know Julian. He asked around until he was told Rose had done it. That was when he returned home and began planning. He was angry. Angry that he had been abandoned twice by his father, intentionally or not. He was going to finish this, for Julian. He owed him that much.

 _Ferngully..._

Fern was ecstatic. Sandy was finally flying again. They had worked together for months, and he was finally back to his old self. Zeke was crawling around now. Fern had to keep an eye on him as he liked to wander. Lily and Wil were happily doing their own thing. Fern was very glad to see them happy for once. She was worried about Pips, however. He was still upset about Rose leaving. Things seemed tense between him and Crysta, and Fern only hoped it was a phase.

"Zeke! No!" she yelped, scooping him up before he could put the caterpillar in his mouth. "Bad!" Zeke giggled and drooled everywhere. She just shook her head, smiling. Babies could get away with everything. She looked out and saw Zak and Treena together. That relationship had been slow going, but Fern was happy to see them getting along. Treena was blonde like him and had similar interests. The kids seemed to adore Zak. It kept him away from Crysta, which was good. Yes, things seemed to be settled for once. She was very grateful for that.

 _Pips' home..._

They were both very out of breath. Crysta still felt that even though he was here with her, he really wasn't in his mind. She looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands, willing him to say something, anything, but he didn't. He just rolled away from her. They had been trying the past few months, but nothing seemed to be happening. Crysta wondered if it was a sign.

"Pips?" she murmured to his back. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer. She sat up and forced him to turn over and look at her. "Answer me."

"Nothing is wrong," he replied dully.

"Obviously there is," she said. "I know you miss your sister. I know you're upset this isn't working. Is there something else?"

"No," he answered.

"Then what is it? Are you just not happy with me anymore?" She felt her throat get tight. Maybe he still wanted to be with Treena after all.

"That's not it, Crys. I just don't feel well," he said, turning back away from her again.

"There's something you're not telling me," she pushed. Ever since that day she found him in her hallway after he spoke with Treena, he hadn't been himself.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Yes, it does. Either you tell me or..."

"Or what?" he cut her off, looking at her finally. "You'll leave me? Go ahead. I'm very used to having people leave me. What's one more?"

"Okay, now you're just being an ass," she said crossly. "Pips, what did Treena say to you that day?"

"It wasn't Treena," he replied.

"Then who? Who has said or done something to you that has made you like this?"

"My own sister!" he snapped, finally reacting. "Okay? Are you happy now?"

"Yes, cos now we're getting somewhere," she replied. "What did she say?"

"She promised me she would consider staying. She promised. Then she just left without even saying goodbye. She broke her promise," he said bitterly.

"I think there's more to it than that," she said. "Tell me." He shot her an angry look. He wasn't about to tell her that his own parents chose to die rather than raise them. He went with something else instead.

"What we just did here," he said, "it feels more mechanical now, like we're going through the motions. I miss the way we used to be, okay?" He waited for her tears and protests. They didn't come. He looked at her again, curious.

"I agree," she said simply. "We've been too focused on trying to conceive and not focusing at all on ourselves." He was stunned. He had not expected her to agree.

"Y-you agree?" he stammered. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. I think we should just put it on hold for a while and do it for us," she smiled. He didn't know what to say. "I also think you're using this as a coverup for whatever else went on with your sister, but I'll drop it for now," she said sweetly. He had no idea she was so intuitive.

"Thank you," he said cautiously. She raised her brows at him and then made herself comfortable on her side. He had a decision to make. Turn away and continue with the space or close the space between them and start working towards feeling happy again. He was having an internal struggle about it. In the end, he gave in and curled up behind her. He needed to be close to her. He needed her to help him escape this darkness he was feeling inside. She intertwined her fingers with his when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Pips?"

"Mm?"

"When you're ready, you can tell me," she said softly. He didn't know what to say. He kissed her neck behind her ear instead. It was enough of an answer for her.

 _In the forest..._

"I don't know, Fern, it just feels like he's hiding something from me," Crysta said. She and her sisters were spending some time together. Since they no longer lived together, they didn't see each other as often.

"Sometimes when something hurts us that bad, talking about it makes it worse," Fern offered. "Sandy still won't really talk about the night he got jumped and hurt. It's like reliving it in his mind."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Crysta mused.

"You're sure this whole Treena thing is over?" Lily piped in. "I mean, she was really up in his face from what I've heard..."

"He's promised me that is over," Crysta replied a little defensively. "There really wasn't anything there to begin with."

"Yea, it's not like he kept secretly making out with her and telling her he loved her with all his heart and then left with you..." Fern trailed off. Lily glared at her.

"I knew you were going to bring that into this," she accused. "I dumped him didn't I? I'm not that stupid to chase after a guy who is in love with someone else."

"Some girls are," Fern pointed out. "I'm just saying..."

"Well, shut up," Lily growled.

"You're right, Fern," Crysta said, ignoring them both. "He wasn't doing that. He said he made it clear every time she approached him that he wasn't interested. So what else could it be?"

"Beats me," Fern shrugged. "The only other person he talked to was Rose. It's gotta be something to do with her."

"I think that's exactly what it is. I guess I'm just going to have to be patient," Crysta sighed.

"Where is Zeke anyway?" Lily asked suddenly. Usually Fern wasn't too far away from him.

"Mother's got him. She has been dying to babysit. That and I needed a break. He's getting very exploratory," Fern laughed. "When he gets caught, he makes this adorable face, just like Sandy does! It's hilarious." Crysta gave a half-hearted laugh while Fern and Lily busted their guts. Lily noticed immediately.

"How are things going with you?" she asked tentatively. "Anything yet?"

"No," Crysta answered quietly. "I am starting to think I'm broken."

"Your last miscarriage was a rough one," Lily agreed. "Maybe you should get Mother to have a look?"

"Later," Crysta responded. "I want to keep trying first. We are taking a small break, though."

"Oh?" Fern asked. "How come?"

"It has lost it's...magic I guess you could say," Crysta told her. "It just doesn't feel the same anymore since we've started trying."

"Hmm," Fern mused. "Sounds like you guys need to get it going on again." She rocked her hips, laughing.

"Fern..." Crysta said, exasperated. Her sister could be so crass sometimes.

"Sorry," Fern replied, not sorry at all. She knew she was right.

"I do have an idea..." Crysta pondered.

"Tell us!" her sisters cried. She shook her head with a sly smile.

"That's none of your business!" she laughed. They groaned and called her names as she flew off.

"I guess it's back to reality," Fern said. "Although, all this talk has gotten me..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Lily interrupted loudly, holding up her hand. Laughing, Fern flew off as well. Lily picked her way slowly home. She missed flying, she wasn't going to deny that. She sometimes scolded her past self for making such a stupid decision to leave in the first place. Suddenly, she was swooped up and spun around. She shrieked with laughter.

"Hey, you," Wil said, setting her down and kissing her. "I heard girl talk. I'm assuming sister time?"

"Yes," she said, a little breathless. He still took her breath away.

"Good things about me I hope," he winked.

"Always," she blushed. He raised a brow.

"Did I miss...?" He gasped dramatically, "dirty talk?!"

"Wil!" she cried, laughing. He picked her up again.

"Tell me everything," he demanded. "Spill!"

"Nooo!" she shrieked with laughter. "Never!" He tipped her backwards, threatening to drop her. She still refused. He eventually lost his balance and toppled down on top of her.

"You're an idiot," she grinned at him.

"You love it," he replied. He hoped she knew how much he loved her, how much he was grateful that she came back for him.

"Come on," she said, getting up and pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To finish the dirty talk," she winked at him, making his eyebrows fly up in mock surprise. He chased her, making her laugh harder as they raced home.

 _In another forest..._

Rose was sitting on her haunches, taking a break from healing the wounded. Word had spread that she was a healer, and there were many sick animals. Damian helped as best as he could, but even he admitted he was completely useless at this sort of thing.

"Is this what you had in mind for the rest of our lives?" he asked her, coming to sit next to her. He was exhausted from helping the wombat limp back outside.

"Not really, but it's a good distraction for now," she replied. She still regretted leaving without saying goodbye. She knew it would be gutting him badly still.

"Well, I'm with you wherever you go," he smiled at her. "Just tell me when you're ready to move on." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You know I will," she said after. It was time to get back to work.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother Ash was bouncing Zeke on her hip when Pips came in. He looked withdrawn and almost desolate.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he sat down. She wasn't used to seeing him quite like this.

"Everything," he answered.

"Oh dear," she said. "That's a lot. Break it down for me."

"I'm a failure," he told her.

"How so?"

"I failed to keep my sister here," he replied.

"She left on her own accord. You couldn't have made her stay," Mother reasoned. Zeke grabbed a hold of her hair, making her wince. He hadn't quite learned how to let go yet.

"I failed to keep Crysta safe," he went on.

"Which time?" Mother asked. "Cos we both know she does what she wants to."

"Every time," he said. "Then she died..."

"Wait, what?!" Mother cut him off, startled. He looked at her guiltily. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I...I...she..."

"You better start talking," Mother warned.

"Okay, okay. Look, you can't repeat this, understand?" he said seriously. Mother was getting concerned.

"All right. It stays with me," she promised. "Now, tell me."

"Crysta was killed by Rai and Rose went back in time with myself and we saved her," he said in a rush. Mother was stunned. She actually had to sit down. Even Zeke's attention was on Pips.

"Did I hear you correctly?" she asked. "Rose can go back in time?"

"Yes," he nodded. Mother was quiet. She suddenly figured out what was wrong with him, why he was so heartbroken.

"She went back to save them, and they chose not to be saved," she said softly. "Am I right?" Pips sat there shocked that she went straight there. He covered his mouth to stop the sob. He was unsuccessful.

"Oh, Pips," Mother said sadly, reaching out to him. "It's okay."

"It's not," he choked out. "Why didn't they love me enough to stay?" Mother got up and went over to him, pulling him into an awkward hug. Zeke was a little squashed in between them.

"It had nothing to do with you," she told him firmly. "I would have done the same thing. Do you realize how much would have changed if they had? That much history is hard to change like that, unlike a short time frame. I'm assuming like you did with Crysta. In reality, you shouldn't have done that at all..."

"But where would I be?" he asked thickly. "Without her I'm nothing."

"That's not true..."

"Would you have done it?" he interrupted. "If it had been Ash that died? Would you have gone back to save him?" He had her there. Her silence was answer enough.

"That's what I thought," he said, wiping his face.

"I'm not judging, Pips. I just know that playing with that kind of stuff is very dangerous," she explained.

"I know it was. It won't happen again."

"Never say never," she said. Zeke finally squawked in protest. Pips gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, buddy," he said, ruffling Zeke's hair.

"Is that something else that's bothering you?" Mother asked, watching him with Zeke. A shadow crossed his face.

"Yes. It doesn't seem to be happening. Another thing I'm failing at," he muttered.

"It's not necessarily you," Mother said thoughtfully. "It could be her. It was very rough going last time. I will check her for damage..."

"Too much, too much," he yelped, covering his ears.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I forget you men can't handle that stuff." He smiled at her finally.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Go home. Tell her you love her, and take it from there," Mother replied. "And I think you should tell her about your parents too." He nodded slowly.

"All right," he said. "I'll do that. Thanks, Ma." He hugged her again.

"Well, Zekey," Mother said, tickling his chin. "Looks like it's just you and me again." Zeke let out a squeal, making Mother smile. Babies certainly could cheer one up.


	29. Chapter 29

"Crys?!" he called. She hadn't been home. She wasn't out working. He was puzzled.

"She's waiting for you at what she said was your special place," Batty said from behind him.

"Geez, Batty," Pips yelped. "One of these days you are going to kill me."

"It wouldn't be intentional," Batty shrugged.

"Our special place," he thought hard. "I don't really know where that is."

"Typical man," Batty sighed. "It rhymes with 'you'."

"That makes no sense," Pips replied. "Are you making that up?"

"No, no! It rhymes with you and auto," Batty hinted again.

"Auto?" What the hell was that? He never could figure out Batty's strange ramblings.

"You auto!" Batty cried, waving his arms. Pips stared at him, confused. Batty slapped his face and dragged his hand down it.

"Oye," he muttered.

"Would you just tell me already?" Pips growled impatiently.

"What color are her eyes?" Batty asked.

"Blue," he replied instantly. Batty gave him a pointed look. "Oh!"

"There it is!" Batty said. "Yeesh!" Pips was already gone.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Here," Sandy said, reaching towards Fern. "You've got..." He pulled twigs out of her hair. She giggled.

"My hero," she simpered.

"Oh stop," he laughed. She shoved him playfully. He had really missed this.

"I guess we should go back," she sighed. "Crysta doesn't realize how lucky she's got it. Nobody to care for but herself. No baby to hog all her attention."

"I think it makes it more...exciting," he pointed out. "Sneaking around was what we used to do before, right? Made it more fun."

"Hmm, you're right. I knew I picked you for a reason," Fern smirked. He kissed her gently. In this moment, it was just them, no one else. She was all right with that.

 _Zak's burrow..._

Zak watched as Carrie was playing by herself. She really did have quite the imagination on her. His mother would have loved that. A pang went through him. Thinking about his mother always hurt. Instead, he tried to think about Treena. Things had been a little awkward between them, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She had only recently shared about her experience living with Rai and Tamsyn. He himself had just told her about his mother dying and his father. Not even Lily or Crysta knew the truth about his father. It made the connection with Treena a little stronger. He was surprised to find himself not thinking about Crysta as much. He thought he would never get over her, but his embarrassment over his behavior toward her made it easy to keep his distance. It was just as well anyway. He hoped she was truly happy with Pips. He had heard rumors that things were a little strained between them. The hope that he would have felt before didn't come. Maybe he really was moving on.

 _The Blue Grotto..._

She was waiting for him. She hoped Batty didn't mess with him too much. She remembered when they used to come in here and goof around. She remembered the kiss he gave her when they were convincing Carrie to come home. She was hoping that a different atmosphere would help things. She floated on her back on the water, closing her eyes. Hands gripped her waist and pulled her under. She flailed and thrashed, mentally freaking out. When they let go and she clawed her way to the surface, she found him laughing at her.

"I could have drowned!" she spluttered at him. "What is the matter with you?!"

"Oh lighten up," Pips smirked in return. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it's on," she threatened. He fled, still laughing. She chased him all around. He teased her, keeping ahead just barely then pulling away. Eventually he slowed and allowed her to collide with him. They tumbled back into the water. She wasted no time dunking his head.

"Come on!" he shouted in protest when she let him up for air. She went to dunk him again when he caught her by the wrists.

"I don't think so," he said. She wrestled with him to free herself. Finally she just collapsed against him in defeat. There was a definite charge around them. She felt it. He felt it. It had been missing for a while now.

"Crys, I...I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she replied, placing a hand on his cheek.

"There is. I have been distant. I haven't told you why. I'm sorry for that," he insisted.

"And eventually you will," she agreed. "But I don't want to talk right now." She leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned it eagerly. He felt everything drift away. All his worries and anger were just disappearing into a distant fog. He wasn't even thinking about trying to conceive. He just lived for them and only them right in this moment. She paused briefly, resting her face against his.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just needed to catch my breath."

"Good luck with that," he said, moving his hands downward.

"You're the worst," she whispered, gasping for air. She pressed herself against him tightly, kissing him hard. She knew coming here was the best decision. It felt exactly the way it used to.

 _Later..._

They emerged holding hands and her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said to her, squeezing her hand. "I think we needed that."

"I know we needed that," she replied.

"You two kids had fun?" Batty asked, swooping down to them.

"Batty!" Crysta cried, her face going red.

"Ohh that kind of fun," Batty nodded. "Got ya."

"You're impossible," Crysta told him. She couldn't hide her smile though.

"Maybe so, but you'd be lost without me!" he shrieked with laughter, flying away. Shaking their heads and laughing, they headed home.

 _In another forest..._

Rose was feeling unwell. She wasn't really sure what was going on with her. Even Damian noticed something when she turned away from his invitation.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, worried. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm not," she admitted.

"Talk to me," he said. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. No, I don't. This is what I wanted. To go back would just...would just..."

"Make you have that confrontation with him," he finished for her. "You're scared of that."

"Wouldn't you be?" she demanded. He nodded.

"You can't hide forever," he told her. "You'll have to face him sometime." She didn't answer. She buried her head under her arm, trying not to cry. Her emotions were so out of wack lately. She froze. Mentally she started doing the math. She felt panic rise up into her throat. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"I'm here if you want to talk," he said, turning over onto his side away from her. He knew better than to push when she was like this. Rose felt her heart rate picking up speed. She couldn't be. Not now. No way. It would only complicate matters. She was so sure they'd been so careful. Now she had a decision to make.

 _Out in the world..._

Tamsyn was minding her own business. She was really good at doing that. She missed Carrie and Bobby. She even missed Treena. Her endless chatter would help her right now. She just needed to do something to keep her mind off of where Rai could possibly be. She wished he was dead. That way she'd never have to worry about him returning. She kept pretty low key around here. No one paid her much mind. She warded off all questions. She stayed by herself and didn't even bother getting on a first name basis with people. That way if he was looking for her, it would be all that much harder to find her.

 _Crysta's home..._

Everyone was just sitting around talking after their evening meal. It was one of those nights where you forgot half of everything that had been going wrong the past few years.

"How did your afternoon go?" Fern asked in a teasing voice. She had caught Crysta watching Pips with a faraway dreamy look on her face.

"It was fine," Crysta replied, blinking and coming back to reality.

"Just fine?" Fern wanted to know. "I'd say it was a little more than fine if you ask me. You guys haven't stopped making moony eyes at each other all night." It was true. That and they would touch every time they passed.

"Okay, okay," Crysta caved. "It was amazing. Perfect. Truly magical. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I just want to hear that you guys are all right. I'm only concerned is all," Fern said, holding her hands up. "Don't get so defensive." She smirked at her sister. Crysta just rolled her eyes.

"How was your date with Sandy?" Crysta shot at her. She acted concerned just to show her.

"Words couldn't even begin to describe it," Fern sighed. "He is so good at what he does. Honestly, when he..."

"Ahhh!" Crysta covered her ears. "I don't want to know!"

"You asked!" Fern laughed. "Fine. I'll stop." She winked at Sandy, who was giving her a puzzled look from across the room.

"What do you suppose they're tittering about over there?" Sandy asked Wil, who shrugged.

"Who knows?" he replied. "Lily doesn't tell me much."

"It'll be girl stuff that we guys won't be interested in," Pips chimed in. "Trust me."

"I don't know..." Wil mused. "Lily mentioned some things earlier..."

"Like what?" Sandy asked nervously. He didn't exactly trust Fern not to talk about their love life.

"Nothing detailed," Wil reassured him. "Lily is very good at being vague about things."

"Thank goodness for that," Pips muttered. He also was nervous. He didn't think Crysta would talk about them, but he wasn't really sure.

"I did hear you were struggling," Wil said to Pips. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Pips replied. He made a note to talk to her later about this.

"I'd be sad if my sister left me behind without a goodbye too," Sandy told him.

"Can we drop this?" Pips asked a little roughly.

"All right," Wil said gaily. "So, is the whole Treena drama finally over?"

"Argh you guys!" Pips growled. "Knock it off."

"She was so into you," Sandy said, catching on. "Damn, she was quite the catch."

"Stop it," Pips hissed. "She'll hear you!" He gestured to Crysta. The last thing he needed was for her to hear the word Treena in his conversation.

"What was it like?" Wil asked. "I always wondered what it'd be like to kiss those lips." Pips slugged him hard.

"Shut up idiot," he said through gritted teeth. "I mean it." Wil felt a little winded. He waved weakly at the girls, who were watching now with curious looks.

"Did he just hit my partner?" Lily asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh who knows," Fern replied, waving it off. "They're boys. All they do is that kind of stuff."

"He does look mad," Crysta noted. "I bet they brought up his sister."

"Or Treena," Fern added. Crysta glared at her. "Hey, they're boys. They probably wanted to know what kissing her was like."

"Can we please drop this?" Crysta asked. She hated thinking about Treena kissing him. It irked her that Treena hadn't been banished too. Her mouth had caused a lot of what happened to both of them.

"Right," Fern said. "Consider it dropped. Anyway, I have a baby to tend to. See y'all later." She made a face and left. Crysta met Pips' eyes. He got the message. They left shortly after.

"What's going on?" he asked her once they were home.

"Nothing," she replied. He stood there looking at her, puzzled.

"It doesn't feel like nothing..." he said cautiously. Perhaps she had heard those idiots after all.

"Don't look so worried," she laughed, coming over to him. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. "I just wanted you all to myself," she whispered, kissing his jaw.

"I see," he replied, pulling her in close. If that was all she wanted, then he had nothing to worry about.

"So when are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked after a few moments of kissing him. Aaaand there it was. He pulled away.

"Pips, come on. You have to tell me," she pleaded as he walked away. He stood there thinking, his back to her. He knew what her mother had suggested. He knew that by telling her it would become out in the open. He really wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell her.

"Is it all really just because she left?" Crysta asked, coming closer to him. He felt himself become tense. It was now or never.

"No," he answered, turning to face her. She was standing there looking afraid.

"Are you upset because you made the wrong decision?" she asked quietly.

"No! Hell no," he said. He grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I am not upset about choosing you. You have to believe that."

"By not telling me what is going on, it leaves me to think things," she said honestly. "I feel like you are unhappy with me."

"You are very wrong," he told her. "It's nothing to do with you."

"Then please..."

"I'm just not ready, Crys," he said. "It hurts too much."

"I can help," she tried again.

"I know that. I just don't think it'll work this time."

"I hear you dream, you know," she said softly. "I hear you call out for them." Pips froze. What else had he been saying in his sleep? He swallowed hard.

"Is it about them?" she asked gently. He stood there staring at her, afraid to answer. "It is," she said, getting confirmation from his face. He looked away, clenching his jaw. He hated crying in front of her. She reached out and touched his face softly.

"Not now," he said, his voice breaking. "I can't right now."

"Okay," she murmured. "That's okay. I'm here when you're ready." She at least now knew what it was about. This put her at ease somewhat.

"I gotta...I gotta go," he said, pulling away from her. "I just...I'll be back later." He left before he broke down completely. He left before he had to tell her that his parents didn't love him enough to stay. He didn't want her to feel that hurt. It was bad enough he was feeling it.


	30. Chapter 30

It was morning all right. Zak couldn't help but love Carrie for her routine, but at the same time, he despised it.

"Wake up!" she called in his ear. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! We have to goooo!"

"Arrggghhhmmmfffpphhyeagama," Zak groaned. Treena was laughing from the entrance. He opened an eye to see Carrie bouncing around excited. "What the devil are you so excited about?" he asked.

"I get to help teach Zeke things!" she crowed. At almost seven, she was getting excited about helping little kids to learn things.

"You go," he said, gesturing with his hand and turning his head away. "Leave me. I need sleep. Ahh!" Carrie had jumped onto his chest, expelling all air from his lungs.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "You have to come too!"

"Whhhyyyy?" he gasped.

"Because!" she said, giggling. Zak knew better than to argue with little kids. They never had an answer for anything but had the stamina to keep the argument going until the adult gave in.

"Fine, but you owe me," he warned, pushing her off. She giggled again and ran away. Treena was still laughing.

"Oh shut it," he growled. "You did that on purpose."

"Hey, I can't help that she loves you," Treena said, shrugging. She smiled at him. He just shook his head. Yes, the little girl had him wrapped around her finger. He'd do anything for her. He followed them to where the young mothers and young babies were gathered. Not the ideal place he wanted to be, but since she wanted him to see her be an adult, he knew he should be there. He sat next to Treena as Carrie was in her glory helping the little ones crawl and walk. He didn't know how to approach the subject of their relationship. He wondered if he should just let it be for now. Why rush into things?

"Let's talk later," Treena said, almost as if she'd read his mind.

"Okay," he replied, nodding. He couldn't read her face to see if the answer was there for him to see about what they would be talking about later. He pushed it out of his mind for now. Then he saw Crysta. She was with Fern and about to leave. It had been a while since he'd seen her. She caught his eye and gave a very small, brief smile. He knew she was still upset with him over what he did to her. He hoped one day she'd forgive him fully for it. He really hadn't been in his right mind. He did notice that she looked strained and sad. He wondered what went on to make her look that way. He felt brief anger over what Pips had possibly done to her. She deserved to be happy. She left, and he was stuck there thinking about her and Treena's future talk. It didn't make for a very good morning.

 _Wil's home..._

Wil and Lily were staying in bed late. He was talking and laughing with her when Crysta arrived.

"Wil?" she called. He met her at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face.

"Did Pips come by here at all last night?" she asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of," Wil replied. "Why do you ask?"

"He didn't come home last night. I'm worried," she answered. "I thought maybe he was here..."

"Sorry, Crysta," Lily said, coming up behind Wil. "He hasn't been here."

"Oh. Well, if you see him..."

"We'll point him home," Wil assured her. "Everything all right?"

"He got upset. I don't know what has been bothering him, and he almost told me last night. I know he wanted to, but he didn't. He just left instead. I know it has something to do with his parents, but that's it. Has he told you?"

"No. Nothing. He is pretty tight lipped about it," Wil admitted. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll figure it out eventually I suppose." Crysta stood there biting her lip. "I'll see you later."

"I hope he's all right," Lily said after she had left. She was worried too.

"I'm sure he's fine. He just has to figure stuff out," Wil told her. He was a little concerned himself, but he wasn't going to share that.

 _Out in the world..._

Tamsyn was minding her own business when it happened. Two hands clamped down on her hard. She tried to scream, but she was silenced.

"Thought you could hide forever did you?" Rai hissed in her ear. "You were wrong!" He held on to her tightly, making her struggle to breathe. "You are going to help me finish this. You have the power I need to finish this. How fortunate am I that you and Rose are in the same place?" he gloated. Tamsyn felt dread. She really didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

"Are you with me or not?" he asked, shaking her. She knew shaking her head would only make him beat her harder. So she nodded.

"Excellent," he smiled, releasing her. She stood there frightened, waiting for his next move. "Oh stop that," he said. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to kill you unless you defy me. We both know you won't do that." She nodded slowly.

"Can you get our kids back?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can," he answered. "Once we're all done here."

"Okay," she replied. And so it began again. She was in hell.

 _Ferngully..._

It was mid afternoon before he came home. He hadn't been able to bring himself to face her. He knew what was going to come next, and he just couldn't do it. He hadn't really slept. He was exhausted. He was certain she'd be frantic with worry by now. He came inside to see her standing by the window. She turned when he came in. They stared at each other without making a sound. Crysta didn't even know what to say to him. He already looked beaten down and exhausted. She knew yelling at him would not help matters. What he didn't know was that she had spoken to her mother. She now knew everything, and she understood why it was eating him so badly. Pips wondered why she was looking at him like that. He was confused why she wasn't upset over his absence. She normally would be. He stood still when she came over to him slowly. He was still waiting for the outburst. Instead, she simply hugged him. He was surprised at this. He held her close and thanked Sol that she wasn't wanting an answer right now.

"If they had stayed," she whispered in his ear suddenly, "then I wouldn't have you. I think that would have been just as tragic." He felt his brain enter overdrive. How did she find out? Then it hit him: her mother. Of course she would have told Crysta. He felt a little betrayed suddenly, but it faded. She was only trying to help. He clutched her to him. She was right. Without his parents' death, none of this would have ever happened. He probably would have never met her.

"You don't have to carry this alone," she continued. "It's okay to be upset. It's okay to talk to me." He felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting.

"How many times have you held me while I cried my heart out?" she asked. "I think I owe you some of that in return." He gave a strangled laugh. She was right. There had been so many times.

"I love you so much," she said to him. "Please, let me in." Finally, the dam broke. Big choking sobs came out of him. He had to admit, the release did feel good. No wonder she did it so much. True to her word, she held him the entire time. It wasn't as long as hers usually were, but it was long enough.

"Feel better?" she asked when he released her. He was already wiping away the evidence.

"Somewhat," he replied. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You don't have to be strong all the time with me," she said. "You know that."

"I know, but it still doesn't feel right to do that," he replied. He smiled weakly. "You aren't going to share this with your sisters are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Heavens, no! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I just had to ask," he said. "Cos I know you guys share a lot."

"They wish I would share," she said smugly. "But I don't."

"Good. I don't need the guys ribbing me about it," he said. He touched her cheek. "Thank you."

"That's why I'm here," she replied. "I think you should get some rest."

"I think you're right," he said. "I'll see you later." He kissed her before heading to bed. He slept like a dead man, and he finally had no dreams.

 _In a different forest..._

Rose was hemming and hawing. Tell Damian or not tell Damian. That was the big question. It kept rolling around in her mind. He'd be so thrilled. Then again, it would probably make him want to settle down somewhere. She wasn't ready for that. She was almost mindlessly working on those who were there for healing. She kept bringing her focus back, but it kept leaving just as quickly. Then, it was like a hush went over everyone outside. Feeling odd about that, Rose got up and investigated. She never saw it coming.

 _Ferngully..._

"So, Zak," Treena said as they were walking back to his place. "Tell me, what do you think about us?" Carrie was off with a friend for the day. As was Bobby. They had oodles of time.

"I think we're pretty great," he replied. He felt anxious suddenly. She smiled shyly in return. She felt just as nervous.

"Do you...do you want to...um...take it to the next level?" she asked. She was afraid of his response. She was afraid of rejection. What if he, like Pips, was smitten with Crysta still? She had seen him look at her today. She wondered if those feelings were truly gone.

"Define the next level?" he asked. He was worried about her being with a broken man like him. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Um...like just spending more time together? Maybe holding hands or something?" she suggested. Her face felt like it was on fire. He smiled at her.

"I can do that," he said. He took her hand in his. It felt warm and a little clammy, like he was sweating. She felt a small thrill go through her. This simple pleasure made him unbelievably happy. Perhaps this was meant to be after all.

 _Crysta's home..._

"You should have seen him!" Fern was saying to Sandy. "He looked so confused and then bam! He just crawled. Just like that!" Zeke was getting older quickly. She felt both pleased and saddened by this.

"We'll have to watch him harder," Sandy replied. He felt very proud of his son. He couldn't wait until he could teach him how to be a warrior like him and Fern.

"Yes. I was thinking, maybe it's time we get our own place?" she said. "I hate to impose on my parents any longer."

"Your mother will be lost without that baby," Sandy laughed. "You sure you want to do that to her?"

"Your old place isn't too far from here," Fern pointed out. "Is it still...?"

"Abandoned? Yes. If that's what you want, then we can do that. I'm all for getting some more privacy," he grinned. She winked at him.

"You and me both, baby," she said. "You and me both."

 _The next day..._

Pips awoke alone. He reached for her and found her side empty. He sat up and sat on the edge. Had she left him alone since yesterday? Had he really slept that long?

"Hi," she said. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. In that moment, he was overcome by how beautiful she was.

"Hey," he replied.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she told him. "I thought you needed the rest."

"I am very well rested," he nodded. He felt like they were simply doing formalities. She looked cautious standing there, like if she came in, he'd break down again.

"Crys, about yesterday..."

"It's all right. I'm not bothered by it at all," she said, coming in finally. "I'm very glad you felt safe enough to do that with me."

"Okay," he sighed in relief. "I thought maybe it had changed things."

"Changed what?" she asked.

"The way you see me," he answered honestly. He looked up at her, feeling sheepish.

"I like sensitive just as much as a hardened warrior," she said softly. She was very close to him now. He pulled her in so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs tucked on each side of him.

"How much more do you like sensitive?" he asked her, his face against her neck.

"Just as much," she replied. He kissed her neck slowly. He had the desire to kiss every inch of her body. He let himself fall backwards with her settling on top of him. She kissed him tenderly as he began to explore. But everything was cut short by the incessant banging on his door.

"Pips? Pips!" a voice called, frantic. The pounding continued. Pips sat up, Crysta sliding off him. He looked at her confused. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Come on man!" the voice yelled. "I need you! Open the door!" Pips gestured for her to remain there while he checked it out. He grabbed his knife just in case.

"PIPS!" He opened the door. Damian stared back at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Pips stammered.

"Pips, I need your help," he panted in response.

"What's going...?"

"Your sister. She's missing. Pips, I think Rai's got her," Damian managed to get out. He had been frantic trying to find her. No one seemed to be able to help him or tell him what had happened to her. They were all too frightened. Instead of searching alone, he came for help. He needed someone else experienced to help him find her and end this once and for all.

"She...what?" Pips asked, still confused. Crysta was there now.

"When did you last see her?" she asked.

"Yesterday. She was doing some healing work. She didn't come home for midday, so I got wondering if she was held up. I thought I'd go help. She was gone. None of the animals could tell me what happened. I think it's Rai. I honestly do. She wouldn't just up and leave me..."

"Like she did with me?" Pips cut him off. He felt angry suddenly. How dare Damian come back here and tell him his sister was missing. Wasn't he supposed to protect her?

"Ah, yes. I knew you'd bring that up," Damian said. "Look, I tried to get her to say goodbye. She was adamant if she did, she wouldn't leave. She said she wanted to be free, Pips. She's a roamer. We both are. You were the only reason she stayed here as long as she did."

"Well, she should have stayed longer. This wouldn't be happening," Pips replied, angry.

"Pips," Crysta said, placing her hand on his arm. "Let's just help him, okay? Your sister is missing."

"I heard him," Pips said. "I'll go, but I'm going alone. I'm not endangering anyone else." Crysta began to protest. "No!" he said, cutting her off. "You're not coming with me. If I've learned anything, it's that you need to listen to me."

"He's right," Damian said to her. "You're better off here." Pips went to gear up. Crysta was fighting tears watching him. Damian gave them a moment when they were ready to leave.

"I'll be back, I promise," Pips told her. She clung to him.

"You have to," she whispered.

"I will. If I'm not back in a few days, tell Ash. He'll send someone to look for me. Do not come yourself, do I make myself clear?" he asked, tilting her chin up and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes," she replied. He hated to see her so upset. He kissed her hard. When they broke apart, she was on the verge of crying.

"You remember that," he said. "I'll come back to finish it." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said. He felt a fist around his heart. He wasn't at all sure if he was coming back. He had no idea what was awaiting him out there.

"I love you too," he said in her ear. He detached her from him and met Damian outside. He couldn't bear to look back and see her. It was too hard.

"Ready?" Damian asked.

"Let's do it," Pips replied. He was going to bring his sister home.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am posting all of the remaining chapters as I am going to be away for a bit. I'm so excited for everyone to read what I've come up with. I'd really love to hear from my other two followers too and see what they think! ;)**

"He left? Just like that?" Wil asked. He had managed to get rather incomplete sentences from a hysterical sobbing Crysta, but he understood what she was saying. She had gone to him right away. Wil was always the one she went to when she needed help. "Where did he go?"

"I-I d-don't k-know," she choked out. "Damian j-just came and then they w-were gone!"

"And Rose is missing?" Wil finished for her. He was feeling rather impatient at her slowness to speak and inability to pull it together. "Crysta, I need you to buck up here for a moment okay? Stop crying, and tell me what happened start to finish."

"Don't be so harsh, Wil," Lily said, coming into the room. She sat beside her sister and held her hand. Crysta squeezed it gratefully and took a few deep breaths. She felt herself calming down a little.

"Damian came and said Rose was missing. He said he thinks Rai took her. He said nobody would tell him what happened just that she was working and then taken. Pips said he was going alone. He forbade me to follow him. He said to tell my father in a few days if he doesn't come back to send someone after him."

"That's a little hard when we don't even know where he went," Wil mused. "Maybe Batman can help me catch up to them. He shouldn't be doing this alone."

"I think he just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt like I did," Crysta said quietly.

"Maybe so, but he knows better," Wil argued.

"He is with Damian. Isn't he a warrior too?"

"I guess he is. I just feel I should be there with him too. We've worked together. We know our styles. I'm sorry, but I'm going after him," Wil said finally. He met Lily's eyes with his. She was afraid, but she knew it was his job.

"Wil, I don't think he would have wanted..." Crysta started.

"That is too bad. He would do the same for me. You know he would," Wil pointed out. She hung her head. He was right. Lily followed him as he collected his things.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" she asked. He stopped to look at her.

"I can do anything," he replied. "And Batty will be with me. It'll be all right."

"Okay," she said in a small voice. He went over and hugged her tightly. She tried to memorize the feel of him in her arms.

"I'll be back," he told her. They both watched him leave, a determined look on his face.

"He's crazy," Crysta said. "He's going to get hurt."

"I think we should tell Father," Lily replied, looking at her sister finally. Crysta nodded. If anybody knew what to do, he did.

 _In the dark..._

She had no idea where she was. Everything felt so...fuzzy. She tried to lift her head. It felt like a thousand pounds. The effort to move was too much. She closed her eyes again. They felt heavy too. She had no energy to do anything. All she wanted to do was sleep. When he came in to start slapping her around, she felt nothing. It was like she was there but not really there. She couldn't even see who he was, but she knew. The more she didn't respond the angrier he became. Show no weakness her mother always told her. If you show weakness, then they've won. She wondered if they'd ever find her here or if she was going to die in this place. She felt herself falling back into unconsciousness.

 _Searching, searching, searching..._

The more they searched the angrier Pips got. If she had just stayed. If he had just stayed with her. If they had just talked one more time. All the ifs, ands or buts crowded his mind.

"Not your fault," Damian said again, reading his mind. "She was bound to go. You can't make her do anything." He gave a small chuckle. "One of the main reasons I love her."

"You said so yourself she would have stayed if I had talked to her again. I should have," Pips replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know for sure," Damian said. "Lets just find her before she's dead."

"What if she already is?" Pips dared to ask. Damian didn't respond. He didn't want to think like that.

"We'll find her. If I know Rai, and I'm starting to, he'll know you're coming to find her. We just have to stay one step ahead of him," Damian said.

"How do we do that?" Pips wanted to know.

"I'm still thinking," he replied. They flew in silence.

"It's a bird, it's a plane...it's...Supermaaaaaan!" a voice called from above. Pips groaned inwardly. There was only one idiot he knew of that spoke garble he never understood.

"Batty!" he called angrily. Batty came down to his level. "Wil!"

"Thought you'd leave without telling me? We both know you need me, Pips. Not cool!" Wil scolded.

"You aren't supposed to be here. Did she go running to you right away?" he demanded.

"Hey, your lady loves you. I made the decision to follow. She didn't tell me to," Wil replied.

"Still! Nobody else is supposed to be involved in this besides me," Pips argued.

"Now just hold on a dang minute," Batty intervened. "We are better as a team. You said it yourself. Going solo is just going to get you killed. That is what he's expecting. He won't be expecting all of us with you."

"Brilliant!" Damian shouted suddenly. An idea hit him.

"What is?" Pips asked.

"You don't even show your face," Damian grinned. "I'll go by myself with you all hiding away watching. He will be confused and pissed that you're not with me. It will throw him off his game."

"Not a bad idea," Wil agreed. Batty nodded eagerly.

"You really think that would work?" Pips asked.

"It's worth a try," Damian replied.

"All right. Let's go," Pips said. He had to admit, he did like having Wil there with him. The guy was one hell of a shot when it was needed.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Those fools," Ash said after listening to Lily and Crysta. "Those utter fools. Have I taught them nothing?" They watched as he paced, thinking.

"What are you going to do?" Crysta asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "There are three of them plus Batty. They are all trained for this, except Batty, but I think he can take care of himself. If I go, it could make matters worse. If I don't go..." He trailed off. He didn't really have an answer for that.

"What should we do?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing. You just stay here and pray hard that those boys come home safe," Ash directed them. "Don't let me catch you sneaking off to find them. You hear me?"

"Yes, Father," they said in unison. They knew better than to do that. They left to find Fern. She was with her class again, Zeke crawling everywhere under careful supervision of Carrie.

"Hey!" she called to them. "Isn't he doing great? Look at him go!" She was oblivious to their looks of worry and stress until they were right beside her. "What's going on?" They filled her in. Treena couldn't help but overhear.

"They went alone?" she demanded. "They'll be killed."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked her roughly.

"I've lived with both of them. Rai doesn't work without Tamsyn, so she'll be involved as well. She has a...special talent that he needs in order to succumb his victims."

"Like what?" Crysta asked, horrified.

"She takes away their powers," Treena said softly. "It leaves the victim weak and helpless. Then he can do whatever he wants." She felt it all over again. Every day she tried to forget about it, but every day it still found a way to eat at her.

"That's horrible," Lily said, shocked. Treena didn't answer. Crysta watched her watch Carrie. She felt a strange feeling suddenly.

"Treena, you speak as though you have experienced this," she said slowly. "Have you always lived with them?"

"We were all abandoned as children by our parents," Treena said. "Tam and I met Rai and Roman where we were staying..."

"Roman?!" Crysta practically yelped. "He was there too?"

"Yes. He is Rai's brother. He disappeared and we've never seen him since. We don't know where he is now," Treena added. She missed the look shared between Crysta and Fern. This was bad news. Not only did Rai lose his father, but he lost his brother as well. They could only imagine how he'd react when he found that out.

"We had a bond because we called ourselves the Forgotten Ones," Treena went on. "Rai and Roman were very angry about being abandoned. Rai was even angrier when his brother left too. He never got over it. He swore he would find his parents one day and demand to know why they left him. Tam and I, well, we didn't really care that much. Yes, it was sad at times thinking we were just unwanted, but there's no use in living life angry because it will destroy you." Treena let her voice falter. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to share.

"It's okay, Treena," Crysta said, reaching for her hand gently. "You can tell us." Treena was amazed at how kind Crysta was being even after what she had done to try and sabotage their relationship. She gave her a weak smile.

"Rai and Tam, well, they just kind of became a couple. I don't know when it started. I always noticed that she would do as he said, and she learned that she had this power at a young age. When Rai found out, I'll never know. Anyway, when we were old enough to leave, we found a place to call home. It was never my intention to stay forever. I wanted to find my own partner. Fall in love. Have kids..." she trailed off again. She steeled herself. It had to be told. The secret she'd kept for years was finally going to be told. It felt liberating. "Tam couldn't have kids," Treena said quietly.

"I'm confused," Fern cut in. "Cos we're looking at one of her two kids right now..." Treena met her gaze. Fern went quiet, suddenly understanding where this story was going.

"I didn't want to," Treena said softly. "I disagreed. I thought it would tear us apart. You don't say no to Rai, though. When he wants something, he takes it." She felt herself tearing up. Crysta squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Tam used her gift to make it so I couldn't even fight back. This went on until I became pregnant with Bobby." Lily and Crysta gasped. Fern just closed her eyes, already having figured it out.

"Bobby is your son?" Crysta asked. "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't, but he suspects I'm Carrie's mother from something he overheard a while ago during one of Tam's arguments with Rai. Carrie has no idea of any of this. You see, I thought it was over until two years later Tam wanted a girl. It happened all over again. I wasn't allowed to have anything to do with the children. They were raised to believe I was their aunt. That's why I stayed. That's why I worked so hard to try to protect those kids. Tam always believed her beating them was better than Rai beating them, and that by beating them she was satisfying him and warning her children...my children...to not make him upset."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Crysta asked her.

"He threatened to kill them if I did. I believed him. He is crazy. He is evil. He is going to kill Rose and everyone who goes to save her. Then he'll come here for my kids cos I already know Tam has made that deal with him."

"We won't let that happen," Crysta assured her. "You need to stay with my parents. They can keep you safe..."

"No," Treena cut her off. "I don't need that. I need to leave here with them and never look back."

"That's not a good idea," Fern said. "It didn't take him long to find Tamsyn or Rose..." Lily and Crysta nodded in unison. Treena felt sick. They had a point there.

"What's going on?" Zak asked, coming up to them. Treena felt relief suddenly. Zak. He could protect her. He had that thing he called a gun.

"Nothing," Crysta said quickly. "Just girl talk."

"Ah. The old girl talk," Zak said. "I can take a hint." He winked at Treena and walked away.

"Stay with Zak," Fern said quietly. "I think he can use his metal cold thingy to save you. It looks dangerous."

"I will," Treena replied. Carrie was back with Zeke.

"I think he wants you," Carrie said, holding the squealing child in her hands. "He's kind of stinky..."

"I'll take him, love," Fern said, laughing. She departed from the group.

"Auntie, why do you look so sad?" Carrie asked. She felt worried. Treena felt her throat tighten.

"I'm just tired, Carrie. Go on, I'm still watching," she urged. Carrie trotted away happily.

"I need to tell Father this latest news," Lily said. "He needs to know this." She left Crysta there with Treena alone.

"I'm so sorry you went through all of this," Crysta said to her.

"I just thought that was the way life was, you know? I only ever just wanted someone to love me and care about me. Pips was always so nice to me. I guess I just let it get too far in my head. I really am sorry..."

"Look, I didn't like what you did, but I understand now. Let's just leave this in our past. You've got Zak now. He is truly a nice guy. He is capable of making mistakes, like we all are, but you are in good hands," Crysta reassured her.

"He is a good guy," Treena agreed. She watched as Carrie climbed all over him laughing. She wondered if she could ever tell them she was their real mother. She knew one thing. She was never going to let Rai or Tamsyn touch her children ever again.

 _Finding her..._

"This was too easy," Wil muttered, watching Damian go in for Rose. "It's like he wanted us to find them quickly. I don't like it."

"Me either," Pips agreed. He had a very sick feeling in his stomach. Batty was strangely quiet. He didn't know what to say to make anything better, so he figured saying nothing at all would be best.

"Stay here," Wil told Batty after Damian had disappeared inside the tree. "We're going around for a better angle." Batty watched the boys go. He felt nervous, anxious. He wished he was braver sometimes. Wil and Pips slunk around until they were a bit closer.

"How are we gonna know if he's in trouble in there?" Pips asked.

"When he doesn't come out," Wil remarked.

"This whole thing wouldn't have happened if..."

"Oh stop it already," Wil cut him off. "You can't change the past. It happened. We're here now. Everything will be fine." Pips just looked at him in return. Wil had no idea what Rose was capable of doing. To their surprise, Damian resurfaced almost instantly, and he had a very limp looking Rose in his arms.

"Shit," Pips swore. He rose to go to him, but Wil pulled him back.

"Not yet," he said. "He could be waiting still. Sit tight." They watched as Damian carefully looked around him and headed off into a different direction. Wil and Pips discreetly followed him. Batty had followed too.

"What's happened?" Pips demanded when they finally met up.

"I don't know," Damian replied truthfully. "She's out cold but still alive. This whole thing is weird, man. It's abandoned in there. They just left her there to die I guess. I didn't see anyone."

"Let's get her home," Wil said. "Mrs. A will fix her up. There's no use hanging around here if they're already gone. If I know them, they'll be heading back for those kids."

"Oh no," Pips said. "The kids. I completely forgot about them." He avoided looking at his sister. She was terribly bruised and battered. He could only imagine what she had been put through.

"Let's go," Batty said, patting his shoulder. "It'll be all right." Pips desperately hoped he was right.


	32. Chapter 32

Mother wasted no time getting Rose settled and began healing her. She fought back the tears after looking at her poor state. She knew she should have convinced her to stay better. Life was supposed to be better after Julian was dead, but it only seemed to have gotten worse.

"You can help her, right?" Pips asked quietly, standing behind her. Mother looked up at him. She felt saddened by his face. He looked completely helpless and upset.

"I will do my hardest," she answered. He just nodded. He appreciated her honesty. Wil and Damian were off to the side. Wil eventually slipped out to find Lily. He felt the sudden need to hold her tight and tell her how much he loved her. Damian just sat desolately in the corner with his head in his hand. Mother had discovered Rose's secret. She didn't believe Damian knew about it. A quick check told her the baby was still alive within her, so she reveled in that victory.

"Hang in there, love," she murmured to Rose. "Hang in there." She stopped after doing all she could do, knowing that all that was left was the wait.

"Go home, Pips," she told him when she found him still there. "Get some rest. There's nothing more you can do here for her now."

"I hate him," he said to her. "I really do. I hope he finds me because I'm going to kill him."

"Pips," Mother said softly. "Hatred is a dark feeling to have within you. It will destroy you if you let it."

"He's destroying my family, so why not destroy him?" Pips argued.

"Because then you'll be just like him," Mother pointed out. "Is that who you want to be?" Pips felt as though he was having deja vu. It was exactly what Crysta had told him when he was standing over Julian ready to kill him.

"I don't know anymore," Pips replied, turning to leave. Mother felt worried.

"He's angry," Ash said, coming up to her. He had heard the conversation. "It'll pass."

"Are you sure about that?" Mother asked. "He seems serious."

"It's fresh right now. He'll go home and sleep it off. He'll come back and see that she's fine and feel better. Yes, Rai is not finished yet, so we all need to be on alert. If he happens to die by Pips' hand then so be it. That kind of evil has no place in this world."

"Maybe not, but I worry it'll change Pips forever. He's too kindhearted to be a killer."

"He's a warrior," Ash reminded her. "That's his job." Mother had no answer for that.

 _Pips' home..._

He found her curled up in their bed sleeping. He hadn't realized how late it had become. He stood there watching her sleep for a while, thinking about how lucky he was to have her. He left and set up post outside his home. He didn't trust that Rai hadn't followed them home. He didn't trust that Rai wouldn't come here and hurt the only other woman he loved. He sat there thinking about his life and how things turned out. He tried to imagine what life would've been like if his parents had lived. He quickly gave that up. Their faces were so blurry by now he couldn't recall them if he tried. He also couldn't imagine life without Crysta.

"Pips?" He turned to see her standing there.

"Hey," he replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"I wasn't really sleeping," she answered, coming to join him. "I've been too worried about you."

"I'm all right," he said, slipping an arm around her as she settled beside him.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Not good. Your mother finished healing her, but we have to wait now," he told her.

"I'm so sorry, Pips," she said, pressing her face against his.

"It is what it is. I can't change it," he said. They sat listening to the frogs and crickets.

"I need to tell you something," she said after a while.

"What's that?"

"Treena told me something interesting today," Crysta started.

"Hang on," he interrupted. "Do I want to know this?"

"You will. Let me finish," she said. She retold the whole story. Pips was sitting there stunned and seething by the time it was over.

"How can two people be so monstrous?" he asked her. "I don't get it."

"I don't either, but we can stop them. We know they'll come here for those kids. We'll be ready," she promised.

"Where are they now?"

"With Fern and Sandy. Treena and Zak took them there and they're all together."

"I don't like this," Pips muttered.

"I don't either, but it's better than nothing."

"This whole thing is a bloody nightmare," he said, frustrated.

"It gets worse," Crysta said to him. He looked at her.

"How is that even possible?"

"Rai is Roman's brother." She watched his face, seeing the horror strike it as soon as he made it make sense.

"This is not good. Not good at all," he said, gripping his head hard. "Does he know...?"

"That Roman is dead? No, not at this moment," she finished for him.

"Let's keep it that way. It'll only enrage him further if he finds that out," Pips said. "This is too much...do you think Julian knew Roman was his son too?"

"I-I don't know. If he knew Rai was, then he must have. Brothers do look alike..."

"I just...wow this is too much," Pips said again, pressing his fist against his forehead.

"We can't solve it all tonight," she told him. "Let's get some rest and regather our thoughts in the morning." He was going to argue, but he was too tired. He allowed her to pull him inside and to bed. Sleep felt blissful, and with her in his arms, he for once felt like something in this world was right.

 _Fern and Sandy's home, morning..._

"Do not wander," Treena warned Carrie and Bobby. "You stay right where I can see you."

"Is mom coming back?" Bobby asked. He wanted to know. He was scared at times by how much hatred he felt towards his mother. He wished she wasn't actually his mother. He didn't think it was fair that all his friends had a mother that actually loved them and treated them kindly.

"Look, I don't want to scare your sister, but yes, she could be coming back with Rai. Just keep an eye out and don't leave my line of vision, okay?" Treena whispered to him. He nodded. He allowed Carrie to drag him just outside to try and grow some plants. He felt nervous, like he was being watched. He looked up to see Zak keeping an eye on them. This made him feel a bit better.

 _Crysta's home..._

Rose opened her eyes, feeling some energy returning to her. She sensed she was in a familiar place. She turned her head to see Damian sleeping with his head propped in his hand. She immediately placed her hand on her abdomen, relaxing when she felt her baby still there. She smiled a little. Her baby was a tough one, just like she was.

"You're awake." She jumped at Pips' voice. She hadn't heard him come in. She looked up at him.

"Can't keep me down for long," she grinned.

"Don't act like this was nothing," he said sharply. "This is serious, Rose. He almost killed you."

"He had almost killed you too, remember?" she said. "I've had enough of this idiot. Let's go get him." She tried to sit up but fell back, dizzy.

"Don't even," Pips said. "You are in no condition to do anything. I will take care of this."

"No," she said quickly. "I can't allow you to be a killer."

"Why not? It's what I'm trained for. This has to end, and you're in no shape to do anything."

"Pfft, it's a mere flesh wound," she scoffed. "I'll be up in no time."

"What about your child?" Pips asked softly. She looked at him sharply. How could he possibly know?

"I watched Mother Ash last night. She paid extra attention to that area. I may be a guy, but I'm not stupid," he answered for her. "Does he know?" He gestured to Damian, who was looking like his neck was twisted all wrong from sleeping sitting up all night.

"No," she replied instantly. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"It's safe with me," he told her. Damian stirred just then. He grimaced, rubbing his neck. He then noticed Rose was awake.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her.

"As always," she replied. "You know it takes more than that to take me out."

"Maybe so, but you had us all frightened," he told her. "Don't do that again."

"I don't intend to," she laughed. "Big brother here won't let me."

"Good," Damian said, sharing a look with Pips, who just nodded and left.

"Where's he going?" Rose demanded.

"To do his job," Damian told her. "Now relax and rest. You're not going anywhere."

"Uuuggghhh. You're all so horrible," she growled. She needed to be out there with him. She needed to finish this once and for all.

"Not today," Damian said, reading her mind.

 _Fern and Sandy's home..._

Pips arrived, meeting everyone there. The only one missing was Crysta.

"She went with Carrie just over there. Carrie was excited to show her something," Wil said. "We're watching, don't worry." This didn't relax Pips at all.

"I'll be right back," he said, heading the way Wil had pointed. He felt a sinking feeling. He found them easily enough. Carrie was gesturing wildly and overly emphatic, and Crysta was encouraging and laughing with her. He stood there watching, feeling a kind of sadness thinking they'd potentially never have this with their own child. He was going to call out to them, but he suddenly felt drained. His tongue felt very heavy, and the idea of producing words seemed impossible. He saw her look up, saw the fear in her eyes, and he knew. He knew what was happening.

"Carrie, come here!" Tamsyn ordered. Carrie was terrified. She clutched Crysta's leg hard. Pips tried to turn, but he felt himself sinking to the ground instead.

"Just leave," Crysta said to her. "Tamsyn, just leave now and this won't end badly."

"Oh, stuff it you little hoity toity," Tamsyn sneered. "I will leave when I have my kids."

"They're not yours," Crysta said darkly. Tamsyn felt a bolt of fear. She couldn't know, could she? The look on Crysta's face said she did.

"They are mine," she snapped. "They've always been mine. It doesn't matter where they came from."

"Mommy," Carrie whimpered. "You're scaring me."

"Just get over here!" Tamsyn shouted. "Now!" Carrie stumbled over to her, crying. She glanced fearfully at Pips, who was struggling hard to do something, anything.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Tamsyn asked him haughtily. He glared at her. She was gloating over her success. She was getting what she wanted and disappearing before Rai caught up with her. It had been too easy giving him the slip. It was time to live her life free of his reign of terror. Carrie was almost to her when Tamsyn was slammed into.

"Bitch!" Treena screamed at her, punching her face repeatedly. Tamsyn coughed and spluttered, trying to fight back.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Carrie was bawling. Pips felt his energy returning. Treena was buying him some time. Crysta hauled him to his feet, and together they managed to break up the brawl and make it so Tamsyn could no longer move herself.

"Where is he?" Pips demanded. "Where is Rai?"

"How should I know?" Tamsyn snapped. "I left him."

"Get her out of here," Pips said to Wil, who had finally regained his energy as well. He was frightened by how powerful Tamsyn's spell was.

"You all right?" Pips asked Treena, who was panting and wiping blood off her knuckles.

"Yes," she replied. "Carrie, baby, come here. It's okay. She's gone. It's over." Carrie hurled herself into Treena's arms, and she picked her up and carried her back to the others. Pips felt Crysta's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her wearily.

"If she's here," she said quietly. "He won't be far behind."

"I know," he replied. "He's looking for me."

"Then let's give him what he wants," she said. He looked at her puzzled. She explained her idea to him, and he agreed it should work. He didn't want Sandy or Wil involved. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt in this, but he knew she was never going to leave his side. They slipped away quietly, getting ready for the last act.

 _In the forest..._

They went to their rock at the falls. He made a show of kissing her and watching her leave. He knew she wouldn't be far. He made to settle down for a moment of deep concentration and thinking. Just like he figured, he was soon not alone.

"This is the end, Pips," Rai said behind him. "I told you I'd finish this."

"You're quite wrong," Pips disagreed. "Only one of us is walking away from this, and it's not gonna be you."

"Your daddy teach you to be so cocky?" Rai mocked. Pips clenched his fists. "Oohh hit a nerve did I? Yes, the one thing my father got to tell me about was how he murdered my dear aunt and uncle. Sounded like they had it coming."

"Leave my family out of this," Pips growled.

"You're forgetting something," Rai said, "they're my family too." He lunged quickly, swiping his knife, but Pips was too quick for him. He leaped up and landed behind him, leaving nothing but air for Rai.

"Your daddy teach you how to miss like that?" Pips asked, mimicking Rai's mocking tone. Rai screamed with rage. He lunged again, but this time he added a burst of speed, so Pips barely escaped. Pips knew he had to disarm Rai. He just wasn't sure how yet. When Rai lunged one more time, he was slammed into by a blue streak, making him drop the knife. Rai howled in anger and pain. Crysta hovered, ready to attack again.

"Got your woman fighting your battles for you now?" he sneered at Pips.

"We fight together, unlike you," Pips answered. Rai lurched forward for the knife, but Pips beat him to it. He grabbed it, swung around and neatly sliced Rai's wings off in one clean motion. Rai fell forward, stunned. He felt scared suddenly. Without his wings, he couldn't escape. He shook himself, regaining his confidence.

"Come down here and fight like a man then," he taunted Pips.

"With pleasure," Pips answered. He was good at sparring. Wil knew this very well as did Sandy. Nobody was as quick as Pips was. Crysta watched in fear, never having seen him do this before. She cried out when Rai got his shots in, making Pips double over. She wanted to do something, but he had made her promise to not get involved more than the once. She dismissed this order when Rai was coming ahead. Pips was down, and he was going in for the kill shot. She screamed, throwing herself onto his back, making him lose his balance.

"Crys!" Pips shouted. Rai quickly ripped her off of him and threw her onto the rock hard. She was winded, trying to see straight. Rai turned his focus on her, and with knife in hand, he lunged.

"No!" Pips roared, leaping in the way. The knife went in deep. He barely felt it as he head butted, kneed, and then shoved Rai off the top of the falls. The last thing he saw was Rai's shocked face before he disappeared over the edge forever. Pips finally felt the pain. He fell to his knees, grunting.

"Pips!" Crysta cried, grabbing him and steadying him. "Oh!" She saw the knife, saw the blood, saw his face. He collapsed onto his side, too heavy for her to hold up. She pulled him onto his back.

"W-what do I do?" she asked. "Pips, what do I do?" She felt in a panic. The blood was coming out fast. It was making her sick. He gripped the knife and yanked it out, crying out in pain as he did so. She put her hands over his on the wound, but it wasn't stopping anything.

"Pips? Pips, don't leave me," she cried.

"Can't..." he tried to speak.

"Don't you dare leave me!" she shouted at him. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again. Only this time, no one knew where she was or could hear her scream.

"Crys," he choked. He held her hands tightly in his, looking at her.

"No. No! You can't die," she sobbed. "You just can't."

"Love...you..." He was struggling now. It was getting dim fast. He took in everything. He wanted to remember her face when he crossed to the other side.

"I love you," she cried. "You can't leave. Not now. Pips, I'm having our child. You have to stay." He tried to reply, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't believe she was going to go through it all alone. Why now? He didn't understand. He didn't understand a lot of things. It grew darker still. Then suddenly it was so, so bright.

"Pips?" she said, searching his face. There was nothing there. "Pips!" She had never cried so hard in her life. Not even when she had lost the other babies. That was how Batty found her. She didn't remember anything else. She felt numb. Nothing was ever going to be the same ever again.

 **I can tell you're all like "Oh, here we go again!" but seriously, it's for real this time. I mean it. Totally. I'm sorry!**


	33. Chapter 33

As soon as Rose saw her brother, she knew what she had to do. It pained her greatly to see them all hurting so much. Hell, she felt like she could barely breathe herself. How she managed to sneak away without Damian following was surprising to her. He was just as shocked and numb as the rest of them. All Rose knew was she had to do it and do it now before Crysta caught her. Fortunately, she had overheard Treena talking about where she had grown up, so she already knew where to go to fix that disaster too. She looked around her, taking in the surroundings. She hoped she would be back someday. She placed a hand on her baby. That was the only thing making this whole trip that much harder, but she knew it would happen again one day. She had always known Damian and her would be together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but you'd do it too. I know you would." She wasn't sure who she was talking to. She gave one last glance, and she was gone.

 _Crysta's home..._

"She's gone," Crysta said to Damian once she couldn't find Rose. "And I know exactly what she's doing."

"I know too," he answered. It was too late to stop her. He only hoped she knew what she was doing. Crysta felt empty. She couldn't even look at Pips lying there lifeless. She wished she had told him about their child sooner, but she was afraid it would have distracted him when he needed to be his full self to finish this battle with Rai. She couldn't stand seeing her family so upset either. She just wanted to be alone.

"If it all works out, you'll be happy again," Damian told her. Then he walked away, head down. He wished she had said goodbye at least. Crysta stood there staring at nothing. She didn't think she could ever believe in happiness again.

 _18 years earlier..._

Rose stopped to throw up after time warping that far back. Her head was pulsing, and she felt lightheaded. She sat and gathered her thoughts before setting off to find her first destination. A woman was standing outside when she arrived.

"Excuse me," Rose said. "Is this the Ferngully orphanage?"

"Yes," the woman beamed. "How can I help?"

"I'm looking for a boy," Rose started. "His name is Roman..." The woman's face turned a dark shade for a mere second. Rose wondered why.

"He's here," she said. "Are you looking to adopt?"

"Oh," Rose said, not having thought that through. "No, I'm so sorry, but I can't right now. Any other time I would have said yes."

"Hmm," the woman replied. "All right. Let me go get him." Rose felt nervous. She wasn't sure why. Here she was about to talk to one of the most villainous beings she had ever encountered, and he was only...well, she wasn't sure how old he was to be honest. The woman returned with a boy who looked to be about eight years old. Five years older than her brother, Rose mused.

"This lady would like to speak with you," the woman said. "Please be nice." Rose wondered how bad he could be. Roman stared at her with a touch of defiance. The woman left them alone.

"Hi," Rose said nervously.

"What do you want?" Roman asked. Right to the point. This must not have been his first rejection, Rose thought.

"I need to talk to you," she said. Roman crossed his arms.

"I'm listening," he muttered.

"Look, I'll be frank with you," Rose said. "You are here because your mother has hidden you from one of the most evil fairies in the universe." Roman's tough face faltered a little. He seemed intrigued. "Your father is a horrible person," she went on. "If you were still with him, he'd be abusing you every day. I know you're angry and full of rage at being abandoned like this, but don't let it destroy you."

"How do you know all of this?" Roman demanded.

"That's not important," Rose dismissed him. "What's important is you have to let go of your anger."

"I can't," Roman cut her off. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be abandoned?"

"I do," Rose said softly. Roman was surprised by this.

"You too?" he asked. She could see the eight year old coming out of him now. The insecure frightened young boy with no family.

"Yes," she said. "I do get it. I had to let go of the anger. I had to move on. Trust me, you can't live this angry. It's not good for you."

"I know," Roman hung his head. "I try so hard, but it's like it just takes over and then I'm not even me anymore."

"Can you make me a promise?" she asked.

"I can try," Roman answered.

"Don't leave your brother," she said. "If you leave him, he'll become just as angry as you are right now. Do you want him to feel this way too?"

"No," Roman said miserably. "He's seven though. What would he even know?"

"Okay. I can promise you that I will put in a good word for you for a new home if you promise me to stay with your brother and work on losing your anger. It's not your mother's fault for leaving you like this. She did it because she loves you. Try to understand that." Roman was thinking hard.

"I promise," he said finally. "You can really get us into a good home?"

"I will do my hardest," Rose promised. "I know some good people."

"Roman!" a girl's voice was shouting. "Come play with us!" Roman turned to the voice and then turned back to her, unsure.

"You can go play," Rose smiled. "I'm finished." He took off quickly without another word. She watched him greet another boy who looked identical to him and two girls. Rose wondered if her words would have any effect on him at all. Only time would tell. True to her word, she approached a couple she had known to be struggling to have children, a couple she had met 18 years later during her travels as a healer. She had felt sorry for them then, a middle aged couple with no children to love. They were excited when she told them about Roman and Rai, how they needed to be loved and that they would be good kids. Feeling good about this, she made her way home.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

When she reached her home she felt uneasy again. She had already done this once, but she knew it would have to happen again in order for everything to work. She didn't go see her parents. She went straight to the root of the entire problem. She found Julian sleeping. She hesitated for a moment. She really was changing everything, but then she hardened herself. It was for the best. This way, so many unnecessary deaths would be avoided. Julian's death was quick and effortless. She felt no guilt or regret. She remembered everything he had done. She knew she had to hurry. She wouldn't have long before history changed and she would disappear. When she reached her home, her ten year old self answered.

"Who are you?" the girl version of herself asked.

"A friend," Rose replied vaguely. "Can I speak to your parents?" Ten year old Rose looked at her suspiciously before turning to call for them. When they stood before her, she almost cried.

"Yes?" her father asked. Her mother just stood there quietly.

"I came to tell you that your brother has been killed," Rose said. "He was discovered to be plotting murders, and he was taken out. I'm sorry to tell you this." Her father flinched only a little. Her mother was looking at her curiously now.

"I see," he said. "Well, thank you for telling me this." They said goodbyes and closed the door. Rose knew it'd be soon.

"Wait!" her own voice called after her. "Do I know you?"

"No," Rose said, "you don't."

"Oh. You just look familiar," ten year old Rose said. Rose winked at her.

"I do have some advice for you," she said. The young girl looked at her questioningly. "Don't be so afraid to let people in," Rose said softly. "A lot of people care about you, and by keeping it all locked in tight, it's hard to make friends or love someone." Her younger self had no answer to this. Rose felt herself disappearing. Then the tightness and squeezing feeling happened. She felt bliss. She had saved everyone.

 _Now..._

Rose was standing there in disbelief when the lady disappeared before her eyes. She wondered who she had been and what happened. Shaking it off, she ran back inside.

"Pipsy!" she called, searching for her younger brother. He came running into her arms. She loved her little brother. At three, he was still exploring and learning, but she was showing him everything too.

"Oh, Rose," her mother said. "If you carry him so much, he won't want to walk."

"He walks fine," Rose whined. "Soon I won't be able to pick him up at all." Her mother just shook her head, laughing. Rose smiled at Pips, who grinned back.

"We're gonna be just fine, aren't we?" she asked him. Yes, things were going to be just fine indeed.

 **Coming Soon to Fanfiction near you: The Way We Were...where you will find out whether or not Pips and Crysta cross paths in their new lives. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
